Renewal - Virtue and Vice
by Azenor Sage
Summary: The Malfoy family struggles to protect their loved ones, while subjected to the cruel suspicions of Wizarding Society in Britain. Lucius and his wife Narcissa must care for his ailing father, Abraxas Malfoy, their son Draco, their two wards Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini as well as dealing with Lucius' pesky sisters and their children.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Prelude_

 _Virtue and Vice is the story of the Malfoy family set in the Renewal Universe. It shall be snippets and chapters full of stories about the Malfoy family and their closest associates that cannot make it into the Renewal Writing for various reasons but mostly due to pacing. In this story we shall see Lucius's siblings and their families as well as focus on the main branch of the Malfoy family - Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. I hope readers will enjoy the story._

* * *

Prologue: Broken Bonds

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

December 1, 1985

It had been a little over five years since it had happened, and yet there were nights when he awoke gasping, his body trembling in remembrance of the effects of the curses that he had been subjected to that fateful night. His Ardenvraar, his beloved brother-in-arms had turned on him, had tried to destroy him and with him his son and his grandson. His dear Orran had attempted to wipe out the House of Malfoy, had turned on his Ardenvraar and in so doing had damaged their bond beyond a chance of repair.

Did Orran regret it?

There were too many nights when Abraxas found sleep elusive and he felt the faint tingles of pain and despair coming to him through the remnants of the bond. The pain and despair belonged to his Ardenvraar and he longed to send him soothing grace but he could not do so, their bond was too damaged and in that besides Orran had earned his place in Azkaban right enough.

Did Orran regret it?

The question often plagued him when he looked upon the precious son, the child of Orran that now resided under Abraxas' own roof. Abraxas had been adamant that Lucius should obey the will of Helena Nott nee Greengrass and take Theodore Nott into their household to raise. He needed to look upon the little Lord Nott and he needed to watch over the boy as he grew. In this perhaps he could achieve some penance before the end of his own life.

He had failed Orran as his Ardenvraar. He had failed to realize just how addicted to Riddle's power his brother-in-arms had become. He had always known that Orran had looked up to Riddle, had idolized him. The signs were there that Riddle could easily win Orran over should he choose to do so, but Abraxas had thought the situation well in hand. He never dreamed that Orran would become a marked follower of the madman. He never could have, even in his worst nightmares, dreamt that Orran would turn upon him with the intent to kill.

Did Orran regret it?

Orran would have killed his precious grandson. Innocent little Draco whom was just a babe at the time. The child had been born just a few months earlier in the early days of the month of July. He didn't understand how Orran could ever believe that killing a baby was justified. Orran was a Pure-blood the same as Abraxas was. The two of them had been raised with the proper understanding that children were sacred and not to be harmed under any circumstances. The days of decimating whole families was long over. Yet it seemed that Voldemort had chosen to bring it back. The McKinnon family had been wiped out down to the daughters. None of that family remained. The Bones family was decimated except for a baby daughter and the estimable Madame Bones of the Department of Law Enforcement.

How could Orran have thought to murder Draco when his own son was an infant several months older? Orran had longed for his son and heir. Abraxas had held Orran and comforted him after the death of his first and second wife. Orran's first wife had died due to a tragic fall down the stairs. The fall had broken her neck. Orran's second wife had died during the birth of Orran's first child. The poor woman had developed an illness while pregnant and the healers could not treat it while she was still pregnant. The illness had taken a toll on her body and she had passed away without ever holding her child. The little boy, Thomas Orran Nott, had died just two weeks later. Abraxas had done all he could to comfort Orran during these times of great loss and grief. He had failed to see that Orran had been damaged by his losses, far too damaged. He became easier prey for the likes of Riddle.

Did Orran regret it?

His ice-blue eyes tracked the blonde-haired child that raced across the room to where a small area of pillows had been set up for him to play comfortably. He watched as the boy laughed when the House-Elf gave him a toy to play with. It was a simple little toy horse, a flying horse that resembled the Abraxan's that the Malfoy family owned and bred.

Theodore. His name meant "Gift of God" and he had thought that the boy was properly named by Orran. Theodore was the great son that his best friend had longed for. He was the gift. Now though, Abraxas could no longer see the child as Orran's gift. He smiled gently as he watched the little boy play. Theodore was not Orran's gift. He was a gift to Abraxas. He was a gift that Abraxas would treasure and cultivate. He had somehow failed to protect Orran, but he would not fail to protect Theodore.

* * *

 _Our prologue began with a little insight into the Malfoy Patriarch and how he felt years after the betrayal of his Ardenvraar and how he felt about the young son of his Ardenvraar. Next Chapter: Narcissa Plots against those who harm her little ones._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Narcissa Plots

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

December 6, 1985

Narcissa nearly snarled as she threw the letter from her childhood best friend down upon her escritoire. Had Narcissa not been raised to be a proper lady then she was sure she would have been calling for and ordering her list of associates to track down the exact whereabouts of her cousin, one Madame Claire Zabini nee Rosier. Then Narcissa would go straight to the woman and beat some sense into her. Perhaps the Muggle way. It would be ever so satisfying. Yes, she would start the Muggle way and then follow it up with a few incredibly terrible hexes.

This was the third Yule that Claire had chosen to spend in Europe partying with her lovers instead of taking care of her son. Blaise rarely heard from his mother. On his last birthday Narcissa had bought him a gift that she claimed had come from Claire and had made excuses as to why his mother could not be there with him. The boy had enjoyed his gift but he had been so very sad that his mother could not come. Blaise was such a sweet boy. How could Claire do this to him? Why could she not at the least make it to the important events such as his birthday and one or two of the other holidays?

When they were children, Sirius had told her that Claire, her favorite cousin, was a selfish and flighty sort who would only ever see to herself. He had even said that Claire's closeness to her was because Narcissa was a daughter of House Black. She had not believed him, did not want to believe him. Now she knew he was right. Claire had not been the great friend that she had thought she had been. The woman would always look out for number one and that was always going to be Claire. She wondered if Blaise even made it onto her list of important people? Was there any room on such a list for anyone but Claire?

Her widowed cousin had just come out of her year of mourning when she had brought Blaise to her and asked her if she could please watch over the boy for a few weeks while she attended to a few business affairs in Italy. Narcissa had willingly agreed for Blaise was both her God-son and her cousin. He was family. Claire had left him with the promise that she would be back in two weeks. It had been three years now and Claire had never once returned. That first year she had not even sent word on Blaise's birthday nor was there a present for the child from Claire. Narcissa had to order a House-Elf to rush to the shops to pick up a toy for the boy to claim it had come from Claire.

Narcissa had suffered years of this, but more to the point so had Blaise. The child had no sense of stability, or rather his own sense of stability had come from living with Narcissa. He loved Draco and Theo and he was quite attached to them. He was attached to her as well and she was equally as attached. The very idea of Claire waltzing in and taking the boy from her made her despair. She had nightmares of Claire suddenly showing up, married to her third husband and deciding that at long last she wanted to play at being Blaise's mother. Narcissa had spent nights after such nightmares watching over Blaise and making sure he was sleeping peacefully.

No. Claire had been given enough chances to come back into his life to be his mother. He needed the stability of a caring parent and to know that he would not be suddenly removed from his home. Claire's chances were now finished as far as Narcissa was concerned.

She frowned in thought and then she slowly took out parchment and began a letter to her Solicitor. She wrote to him about the situation with Blaise and how due to his mother's abandonment of him she wished to push her rights as his Godmother and kinswoman to gain full custody of him. Claire had not actually laid eyes on Blaise nor been in his presence in three years. In becoming his Guardian Narcissa would gain regency over the Zabini estate. She was sure that Julien Zabini had left everything to his son with a small stipend left to his widow. If that was the case then Claire would have been unable to access the greater wealth of the estate, which was a relief to Narcissa. Julien Zabini had built a great financial empire before his death. He was one of the wealthiest men in Europe when he died. He had left Blaise quite well off and well provisioned for in his will.

She was a little bit more concerned about the Rosier Estate. Her maternal uncle, Lord Hector Rosier, was in poor health. Her mother, Druella, had told her that Hector had never truly gotten over the murder of his only son and heir, Evan Rosier. Hector was also neglected by his only remaining child, Claire. Blaise was the heir of the Rosier title and estates. With Hector so ill and neglected by his daughter, Narcissa wondered as to just what state she might find the Rosier finances in.

She was sure she would gain custody of Blaise swiftly. Blaise's paternal uncle, Ramiro Zabini, had already made it plain to Narcissa that he did not wish to take Blaise into his home and would never war with her for custody of the boy should she wish to relieve Claire of the burden. Ramiro's side of the family had their own small fortune and they were happy to leave Blaise alone. That they did not want the boy angered Narcissa every bit as much as Claire's abandonment of him. Well fine! They did not have to want him because Narcissa did. He was such a sweet dear boy who just wanted to be loved. He was always polite and kind and despite three years in the Malfoy Household she knew he was afraid that it was a temporary haven. She would change that.

She pushed in her letter for her solicitor to please handle things as swiftly and decisively as possible. If it could be done, then she wished for full custody of Blaise Zabini to belong to her by the height of Yule. She took great pleasure in sealing the letter and then setting it aside. Then she took up another piece of parchment and wrote a swift letter to her mother detailing her decision to seek custody of Blaise and to request that Druella please advise her in how best to approach Uncle Hector with the news since she did not wish to be indelicate and aggravate the already very ill man. Once she had sealed the letter and put it aside to be sent she turned her attention to her other correspondence.

She soon took up a letter of correspondence with the seal of Avice Parkinson. She smiled as she read through an account by Avice regarding a playdate between young Pansy Parkinson and her betrothed, young Ronald Weasley.

Lucius had been very cross with her for not agreeing to allow Draco to marry Pansy Parkinson. The absorption of the Parkinson estates would have enhanced the Malfoy's. It would have been a good financial alliance. He was even more angry when he learned that Pansy would instead be betrothed to one of the sons of Arthur Weasley. While Narcissa was not enthralled with the idea of little Pansy being Arthur Weasley's daughter-in-law, she did consider Arthur an anomaly. He was the son of her kinswoman Cedrella and so Narcissa was choosing to believe that Arthur's children could perhaps be salvageable. Cedrella would not like for her grandchildren to grow up having no influence in their world and suffering as they struggled to make ends-meet. In that regard Cedrella was joined by her daughter-in-law. Molly Prewett had married Arthur Weasley out of great love, but she was ambitious for her children. She wanted for her children to rise up and take a place among the wizarding elite. She had groomed them on proper manners, of which the oldest three at least showed promise. It was as of yet too soon to tell for the younger children, or so Cedrella's last letter revealed.

It had been an easy choice for Narcissa to make in regards to Draco and Pansy. The two children's magic's were not harmonious. There would have only been acrimony between them should they have had to marry. Narcissa wanted better for her son. She wanted him to have a partner one day that he could at least like and respect if not actually love. She preferred for him to love though. She wanted him to love his Lady wife the way that Narcissa loved her dear Lucius. She had explained those things to Lucius and he had muttered about her foolish romanticism. Yet he had done as she had wished and not betrothed Draco to Pansy Parkinson or to any of the other young ladies whose families had sent them offers.

According to Avice's letter, Pansy and Ronald were somewhat getting along. Of course this somewhat entailed fights between the two children. In their last fight the children were playing outside and Pansy shoved Ron into the mud. Not to be outdone by his future bride, the red-haired scion of House Weasley had tackled Pansy and rubbed mud in the girl's blond hair and onto her face. It had become a strange sort of mud war after that with the children wrestling in the grime. Avice had found it delightfully wicked of them though she admitted that such behavior would be inappropriate in a few years' time.

The smile faded from Narcissa's lips and she slowly set the letter from Avice down on her desk when she heard the caustic tones of her sister-in-law. "The receiving lounge looks hideous. Who decided to change it from the mauve tones that grandmother had it decorated in?"

Narcissa allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and find a calm center before she arose from her seat and walked to the middle of her small lounge. A moment later, her sister-in-law, Syndra Spungen nee Malfoy, entered the room. Narcissa allowed herself a moment to take a good look at the other woman. Syndra was a beauty, but then the Malfoy's seemed to breed for beauty. The woman had the same silvery blond locks that Lucius was graced with. Today Syndra's locks were curled and held up in some sort of twist that allowed the curls to spring from the twist in a teasing sort of fall. She wore a dress of dark blue velvet with a diamond and sapphire necklace that dominated her throat. Her diamond wedding ring adorned her left hand while her right hand was adorned with a large sapphire and diamond ring.

"Syndra, it is a pleasure to see you," Narcissa lied through her teeth. She despised this particular sister-in-law, the youngest of Lucius' sisters, and the feeling was mutual. Syndra was four years younger than her and like Narcissa, Syndra was also a mother. Syndra had given birth to her first child in 1979 and for a time that little boy was Lucius's heir. She gave birth to her second boy on the first of June in 1980 while Narcissa's beloved Draco was born a month later on July the fifth. Due to this Syndra often acted as though her oldest child were somehow more worthy to be the Heir Malfoy than Draco.

"I'm sure," Syndra said in a caustic tone, able to see through the polite lie. "I have come with Royce and Dane and their Elves. Royce should spend more time with father anyway. I told Royce that he'll be staying here at Malfoy Manor and that he should be happy to spend time here where he belongs."

Narcissa frowned. "Where he belongs? Are you forgetting that he is not the Malfoy Heir?" That Syndra often acted as though her favorite son were a far worthier heir than her own child was one of the greatest reasons as to why she despised her Sister-in-Law. The other reason was the way in which Syndra completely disregarded her other son, Dane.

The younger son, Dane, was treated as though he were a mere accessory to Syndra. The way she spoke to the boy was similar to how Syndra spoke to her House-Elves, which was just one more in the long list of problems that Narcissa had with the younger woman.

Syndra glared at Narcissa. "Of course, not, but Royce is in line after Draco and so he should learn as much as possible about the Manor, the Estate, and his duties," Syndra insisted. Then she sighed in frustration. "I do wish you would cease being difficult about such things when I bring Royce over."

She scoffed at Syndra. "Your precious Royce will become the heir of House Malfoy over my dead body," Narcissa informed her with eyes of steel.

Syndra's ice-blue eyes narrowed in rage. "Oh Narcissa, I would be all too happy to oblige you," she practically purred with menace.

Narcissa easily flicked her wand from the sleeve of her gown and took aim at Syndra,"Petrificus Totalus," she commanded, just as the woman began to cast.

Syndra fell back frozen. Rage burned in the woman's ice-blue eyes as Narcissa came to stand over her. Narcissa smirked at her most hated of sisters-in-law. "You are far too slow Syndra dear," her voice held a purr of disdain. "I was trained by some of the finest witches and wizards to duel. My grandfather, Pollux Black, is a champion on the Dueling Circuits, and if that is not enough then remember this you horrid cow, my sister is Bellatrix Lestrange. There is no other woman more feared in all of Wizarding England than she, and Bella taught me everything that she knew. You think about that the next time you enter my house spewing your usual disdain. I can crush you with a few well-spoken words."

"I see that you really are the apple of your grandfather's eye," came the voice from the doorway.

Narcissa turned her body slightly so that she could keep the door and the immobile Syndra in her sights. "Father," she said in greeting to Abraxas Malfoy, her father-in-law and the Lord of House Malfoy.

Abraxas let his eyes flicker down to where his youngest child remained immobile and he chuckled as he noticed the murderous glint in Syndra's eyes. "I thought I heard Syndra's voice and came to investigate. I must say that was impressive Narcissa. I think that Lucius and I often underestimate your skills. Pollux must be quite proud of you," he had the satisfaction of watching his daughter-in-law blush due to the praise.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," Narcissa said. "It pleases me to hear you say so."

"Could you perhaps release Syndra from the spell now, 'Cissa. I am sure that she shall hold her tongue now. However, do feel free to correct her behavior when the needs must, that is what big sisters are for are they not?" he asked of her with a wry tone.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, they are. Although, some little sisters take correction far better than others," she said easily. Then she released Syndra from the spell.

Syndra swiftly, and awkwardly gained her feet. "Father, you saw what she did to me," Syndra pouted.

Abraxas nodded his head. "Yes, a pity you did not take your studies more seriously when you were a child, or Narcissa would have been the one on the floor instead of you," he said dismissing Syndra's outrage. "What brings you to the Manor child?"

Syndra pouted for a moment and Narcissa wondered if Syndra would continue to talk of how Narcissa had slighted her. Instead Syndra wisely gave up on that and instead told him her reason for coming to Malfoy Manor. "I brought Royce and Dane," she explained. "They have missed you."

Narcissa watched as Abraxas's eyes lit up at the news that his grandsons were in residence. She watched as Syndra gave her a smug look and Narcissa smirked. Syndra was a fool to not realize that Abraxas had become happy at the thought of Dane being in residence. Though it pained Narcissa to admit it, Dane was Abraxas's favorite grandchild. She would have preferred that he favor Draco more than Dane, but she could not fault him for loving Dane so well. The poor boy was terribly neglected by his mother and father. Syndra and Marcus spent too much of their time doting on Royce to pay any attention to Dane. The little boy was timid, shy, and sweet. He was a far cry from Syndra's favorite child. Royce was pompous, mean, and cruel.

"Where is Dane?" Abraxas asked of Syndra much to Narcissa's amusement.

Syndra frowned at the question. "He is with Royce. They are in the nursery with Draco and Narcissa's little charity cases."

Abraxas snarled at her. "Theodore Nott is no charity case, you bite your tongue," his eyes were cold as he stared at his youngest daughter. "Blaise Zabini is the Heir Rosier, we are honored to have him in our care," he added as an afterthought but Narcissa appreciated it nonetheless.

Syndra lowered her eyes as though contrite but Narcissa had caught the look of hatred on the woman's face before she lowered her gaze. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the other woman. She didn't know when the enmity between herself and Syndra had begun. She knew that it was sometime before her marriage to Lucius. Narcissa had hoped to make all of her new siblings-in-law like her. She had succeeded well enough with Callista and Selene but not with Syndra.

"Narcissa, my dear, would you please go check upon the children and collect Dane for me?" Abraxas asked politely. It was on the tip of her tongue to demand a House-Elf do it but then he caught and held her eyes for a moment.

She smiled in understanding once she realized that he wanted to be alone with Syndra so that he did not have to hold back in scolding her. She nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, Father," she said and she moved away from them leaving the room. She closed the doors behind her and heard "Syndra must you always act the spoilt brat?" from Abraxas and an outraged sound came from Syndra in reply.

Narcissa smiled as she made her way up the stairs to the children's nursery. She had hoped to hear the sounds of happy, playful children. Instead she heard arguing. Draco's voice was raised in challenge and the other voice she heard made her groan. Royce Spungen was yelling at Draco and insisting that Draco would never be Lord Malfoy.

"You think you'd make a good Lord?" Draco scoffed at Royce. His gray eyes glared hard into the crystal blue eyes of his least liked cousin. "You know it's about more than getting your way, right? Being Lord means you take care of those beholden to you. Your family and other allies."

Narcissa felt pride flood her at Draco's words. She had been working hard on teaching Draco how to be a good Lord. He spent a great deal of time with Lord Black as well and she knew that Arcturus was a good example for Draco. Abraxas had also begun to spend time teaching Draco about the History of House Malfoy.

"I take great care of my family and allies," Royce sneered at Draco.

"Oh yeah, that's why I see fresh bruises all over Dane," Draco sneered back. "Because you are taking such good care of your brother."

Royce stood before Draco with his hands balled into fists. "He deserved it. Dane is stupid. He needs to be disciplined. Needs to know his place."

She heard the whimper and knew instantly that it came from Dane. She turned the corner then and silently stood in the doorway the better to witness the scene. Her brave little Draco stood in front of Royce keeping his body between Royce and the window seat behind him. Dane was seated on the window seat, his arms curved around himself in an unconscious need for comfort. Blaise sat beside him with an arm curved around him in support. Theodore stood to the side, watching the scene, but by his posture Narcissa was sure that Theodore would be coming in on the side of her son and not that of her nephew.

"Dane needs love and care from his family!" Draco snarled at him.

"Don't you tell me what Dane needs. He's my brother, not yours!" Royce yelled.

"Boys!" Narcissa chose to intervene. "I heard you yelling from down the hall," she said mildly. "What is this all about?"

Royce glared at the floor but said nothing. She looked then to Draco. He shook his head in the negative and said only "I apologize mother. We were quite," he paused as though searching for a good word to use. "passionate in our differences of opinion."

Narcissa giggled then. "Passionate in your differences of opinion? My how your vocabulary is growing. I cannot decide if it is the books you read or the time you spend with Severus," she said breezily.

Draco smirked. "Uncle Severus is very verbal," he said simply.

Narcissa laughed then and nodded her agreement. "Yes, he is," she agreed. "I shall not interrupt you boys for too long. I have been sent to fetch Dane."

"Me?" Dane's voice wavered slightly.

She smiled gently at the boy. "Yes darling. Your grandfather wants your attention."

This seemed to make the boy very happy. His countenance brightened and he smiled gently at Blaise and then got up from the window seat. He waved at the other boys and then proceeded to follow Narcissa from the room.

Once they were near the stairs Dane offered his hand to Narcissa and he blushed. "I… the last time I tried to walk down the stairs at home on my own, I fell," he said softly. His voice was colored with embarrassment but something more. This was not the shame of a boy who disliked being clumsy.

Narcissa paused and then she took his hand and knelt down to better look at his face. "Darling, did you fall or were you pushed?"

His beautiful blue eyes went wide with fear and he trembled slightly. "No, Auntie Narcissa, I wasn't pushed. I just fell. I wasn't paying enough attention. I am clumsy. Honest," he declared.

Narcissa felt her heart break at the little boy's insistence. She would speak with Abraxas about this later. Dane was his favorite. He would surely do something to protect Dane if he learned that the boy was being mistreated.

She kissed his forehead. "Alright, little love," she said soothingly. "But Dane, it is not to your shame if others are hurting you. You must tell your Grandfather, Your Uncle Lucius, or myself if anyone is hurting you. We would do what we could to stop it."

Dane looked away with tear bright eyes but to his credit he didn't let a single tear fall. He stared at the floor until he had regained his composure and then he looked back at Narcissa and nodded his head. "Thank you, Auntie, 'Cissa."

Narcissa then led him down the stairs toward her parlor where she had last seen Abraxas. If she ever discovered that Syndra had raised a hand to the boy she would destroy the other woman. It was bad enough that the boy was most likely being terrorized by his older brother. Someone needed to get Dane to talk about his home life and she hoped that Abraxas could get the little boy to tell all.

* * *

 _I enjoyed writing Narcissa in this chapter. I think she is very protective of the children, so naturally the way Blaise is just ignored by his mother and the way that Dane is treated by Syndra deeply effect Narcissa. She wants to do something to protect both children._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Holiday Cheer

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

December 26, 1986

Boxing Day in England was always a splendid day full of good cheer. It meant family and friends gathering together to exchange gifts and to partake of wonderful food and drink together. Christmas was always more intimate, meant for close family, but Boxing Day was a wider celebration, a carrying over the festivities of Christmas.

Lucius was fond of Boxing Day, though he would never admit it. He thoroughly enjoyed hosting all his siblings and their children beneath his roof. All his protective instincts relaxed at knowing that his younger sisters were safe in his home and their children were likewise safe. If it meant that he had to tolerate his brothers by marriage, then so be it. He didn't dislike all his brothers-in-law. He was quite fond of his brother-in-law Andreas Spinks.

Lucius and Andreas were the same age. Andreas, like Lucius, had been born to one day be the Lord of a Great House. Andreas was in fact, now the Lord Spinks. He had inherited the title and all that came with it from his father when the man passed away some eight years past. Andreas had attended Hogwarts and been sorted into Slytherin and he had been a part of Lucius's circle of people whom he genuinely trusted during those years at Hogwarts. Andreas had always shown a marked deference to Callista, Lucius's sister, who was only a year their junior. So, it came as no surprise to Lucius when Andreas finally sought the permission of Abraxas Malfoy to court and marry Callista.

Andreas and Callista had a single child named Aleksei Calyx Spinks. Aleksei was already showing signs of superior intelligence. He often did things that baffled his parents and though Callista was still adamant against having him tested, it was Lucius's belief that the boy should be tested to better determine his intelligence. Then Andreas and Callista could hire appropriate tutors to teach Aleksei.

His sister, Selene, was in residence in the East Wing with her family. She had arrived on Christmas Eve with her husband Xenophilius Lovegood and her daughter Luna. Though there was little that Lucius would not do for his adorable niece, he despised the girl's father. Xenophilius Lovegood was fanciful and flighty. He was a true example to Lucius of the drawbacks to Ravenclaw's. Xenophilius ran and operated a newspaper rag called the Quibbler. It was mostly pointless gossip about magical creatures that did not exist and conspiracies against the government that were beyond ridiculous. The man foolishly spent his money on artifacts in Knockturn Alley that men and women claimed came from non-existent magical creatures from his articles. The idiot bought up each item as proof that the creatures he made up truly exist. If it were not for his niece, Lucius would have eradicated this stain on the House of Malfoy a long time ago. That his little sister, Selene, was married to such a disgrace was simply unacceptable.

He comforted himself in the knowledge that Luna spent far more time at Malfoy Manor these days than she did at her own home. Luna came to the Manor every day for lessons and play time with Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. Selene had gone against Xenophilius's wishes of having Luna stay every day with him at Rook House while he did his work on the Quibbler. His sister had put her foot down and insisted that Luna should be educated at the Manor.

His youngest sister Syndra along with her husband Marcus Spungen and their two sons were also in residence, in the suite of rooms that Narcissa usually placed them. This winter Narcissa had left Royce to a fine suite of rooms near his parents, but she had relocated Dane away from his parents entirely. Instead Dane, Syndra's youngest son, was staying in a suite of rooms in the East Wing in the same hall that held the suites of Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. He had yet to get an explanation from his wife as to why she had separated Dane from his mother, but he was sure he would not like the answer. When he had asked, his beautiful Narcissa's countenance had turned angry. Few things made Narcissa angry, but harming children was one of them and Lucius was not completely oblivious. He had noticed over the years how timid Dane was. At the least Syndra's favoritism toward her oldest child had been having an adverse effect upon Dane. It was no wonder Narcissa despised his youngest sibling. If there was one thing that Narcissa would never tolerate it was abuse toward a child in any form.

Marcus was another of his brother's-in-law that he did not like. The man was pretentious and conceited. He believed that his oldest son, Royce, should be the next in line to dominate the Malfoy family after Lucius. Really, Lucius thought that Marcus wanted him out of the way and Draco as well so that perhaps he could convince Abraxas to name Royce as his heir as the eldest Grandchild of the distaff line. Abraxas would never do it, but Lucius doubted that Marcus knew that. Of course, he would not put it past Marcus to likewise eliminate Aleksei from the competition to clear a pathway for his oldest son. Marcus doted upon Royce and spoiled the child rotten. Anything that Royce said he desired, Marcus and Syndra made sure that he received.

Though he disliked Marcus, the man was occasionally useful to the family. Since most in the Ministry knew that Marcus did not like Lucius and Abraxas, many liked to flock to Marcus to share secrets and try to engage his help in undermining the Malfoy family. Lucius did not worry much about Marcus betraying the family. His marriage contract to Syndra bound him tightly to the House Malfoy. Abraxas and Lucius had ensured that the contract would bind his loyalty. If he betrayed them then his marriage to Syndra would be annulled and his son's taken from him by the House Malfoy. Even if Marcus would have risked his marriage to Syndra, Lucius did not think that Marcus would risk losing his sons, at least not the first born.

Lucius's thoughts of his family were interrupted by the voice of his Ardenvraar, Severus Snape Prince. He smiled even as he heard Severus grumble to him, "This is a gathering for the Malfoy family so why have I been dragged here?"

Lucius chuckled as he turned to look upon the younger raven-haired man. He met Severus's black eyes and smiled. "Who dragged you from the comfort of Morning Vale?"

At this question, Severus's scowl smoothed out. "Draco," he replied.

This took Lucius by surprise. "He flooed there on his own?"

"Why the surprise? He floos to Morning Vale two times a week for his lessons with me," Severus reminded him.

"Yes, but one of us always sees him off when he goes to Morning Vale or to Ivy Hall to see Leonis, or to Longview to play with Dudley and Harry," he explained.

Severus shrugged. "Draco has used the floo enough times to go visit his family that he now knows how to do it without your guidance. Is that a surprise?"

Lucius shook his head in the negative. "No, I just didn't think he would go to Morning Vale without telling anyone."

Severus sighed then as he walked to the sidebar where Lucius kept the alcohol. With a wave of his hand he unlocked the door and took out some of Lucius's blackberry brandy. He took up a glass and poured himself a drink and then took another glass and poured one for Lucius. He then brought Lucius the drink and handed it to him before took up his favorite seat in one of the chairs beside the large Georgian windows.

By Severus's countenance and actions, Lucius braced himself for something he might not want to hear as he took the seat opposite Severus. They sat in silence for several moments gently swirling the brandy in the glasses and taking sips.

At last Severus spoke. "He was upset due to something to do with your nephew, Dane Spungen."

Lucius furrowed his brow in confusion. "What about Dane?"

"Apparently, the boy had marks, bruises upon him and Draco was very worried about him. He wanted me to come to the Manor and see Dane and heal him so that the boy would feel better," Severus explained. "I did see the boy and I did heal him Lucius. The child insisted that he got the bruises from rough housing with his older brother."

Lucius studied him. By the way that Severus's lips were pursed together it was clear to him that Severus did not really believe the child. "You can normally tell when someone lies to you," he began. "Did Dane lie?"

"No," Severus said and was silent for several moments. "He was not lying, but I feel that not all is right with your youngest sister's family."

"Narcissa has suspicions that match yours," he admitted to Severus. "She has noticed things about his behavior that suggest to her that he is sorely neglected by Syndra and Marcus. It is part of why he is doted upon by father when he comes to the Manor."

Severus smiled at the thought of Abraxas actually doting upon the grandchildren. He had been a hard but loving father to Lucius, Callista, Selene, Syndra, and even to him when he had become a ward of the Malfoy family.

Lucius sighed. "I suppose it was too much to hope that Syndra would be good to both of her children. She is ruining the first one by doting upon him too much and then she pays too little attention to her second born."

"She thought her little Prince, Royce," Severus spat the name, "would give her the chance to lord it over her older siblings that she had provided the heir for House Malfoy."

He could not deny Severus's words. From the moment Syndra discovered she was pregnant with a male child until the moment Narcissa had given birth to Draco, Syndra had been full of gloating arrogance. That Narcissa gave birth to a male child that could displace Royce in the line of succession had enraged Syndra. Callista had given birth to a son, but Aleksei was the Heir Spinks and so it was assumed that Royce would still be Lucius's heir. The birth of Draco was the absolute coup de grace on all Syndra's plans. Draco was his son, a male child born of the direct male heir. It did not matter that Royce was a year older than Draco. Royce was born of the youngest daughter of the line and so he would be one of the last to inherit the Malfoy title and properties.

"Perhaps it was due to Syndra's behavior that made the other ladies of this house decide that they needed to swiftly beget heirs," Lucius mused aloud. "Callista needed to produce an heir for House Spinks regardless, but she was very much against Syndra's child inheriting the Malfoy estates."

"Callista was hopeful to produce a second son that could be named your heir instead of Syndra's brat," Severus said quietly.

Lucius shot him a curious look. "How would you know this?" he asked because he had never heard that Callista had desired a second child

"She told me so," Severus said. "I have spoken with her a few times when I have come to her home to teach Aleksei," he admitted and there was an inflection in his voice that was rarely present. Lucius had only ever heard that inflection when Severus was speaking softly with Draco and didn't know that Lucius was eavesdropping. "She has caught me more than once before I was on my way out and we chatted for a time."

Lucius nodded slowly, watching his Arden curiously. He was trying to understand the feelings coming through the bond as Severus spoke of Aleksei. There was growing affection there. Protectiveness also existed, though it was not near as fierce as the protective feelings that Severus felt for him, Narcissa and the children. Lucius thought that perhaps given time these feelings could grow. For now, Lucius decided that he would not meddle in Severus's life. The feelings he sensed from his Arden were just too young and to push Severus too soon would most likely end up with Severus bottling up the new feelings and refusing to nurture them at all.

Though Severus pretended to dislike children, and overall this seemed to be very much the case, he did perfectly well with Draco, Theodore, Blaise, and Luna. It seemed that Lucius needed to add Aleksei to that list as well. It really wasn't fair that his Arden did not have children of his own. Severus would make a very good father. He would love the child without being overly loving and protective. He would be a strict but loving parent to his child, of that Lucius had no doubt. Lucius worried about his Arden, hated that deep feeling of loneliness within the slightly younger man. Severus had almost always had that deep loneliness inside of him. Only with Lucius had he truly belonged, and only then did the loneliness dissipate for a time.

Lucius briefly thought of Lily Evans and the friendship she had once shared with Severus. It had meant the world to Severus. In fact, his very world had seemed to spin around the red-haired girl. It was doomed to fail. Their relationship was toxic though the two teens had not realized it at the time. Severus had foolishly put the pretty red-head up on a pedestal from the start of their acquaintance. Because Severus had decided long ago that Lily Evans was so much better than him, he could never hope to measure up and be good enough for the girl. Lily enjoyed his affection and attention but did not really understand the depth of her best friend's feelings. Lucius had taken the girl's measure long ago and he knew that she was not a vicious person. She likely had not meant to hurt Severus as deeply as she did when she cast aside their friendship, but she had damaged his Arden in ways that Lucius was still working to heal.

The girl had no way of understanding just how damaged Severus was when he first met her. How could she have? By Severus's account, Lily had grown up in a loving home being doted upon by her parents. She would not have been able to understand how truly bad Severus was treated by his parents and she would not have been able to understand how years of such treatment had harmed him and how he saw the world.

It still made Lucius angry to think about Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince. How he hated Severus's parents! Tobias was a muggle and he had viciously abused his wife and his child. Though Lucius hated Tobias, his hatred burned brightest for Severus's mother. The woman had been a Witch. Even if she would excuse her husband's abuse of her, she should have used her magic to save her child from his hands. Lucius would never forgive her for that. He hoped her soul was visited forever with torment. He would never say as much to Severus though, for Severus was torn enough about how he felt about his mother. Tobias though, Lucius had dealt with him. He felt no remorse about how he had murdered Tobias Snape. He sometimes though that Severus suspected that Lucius had done away with Tobias, but Severus had never asked him. So long as he didn't ask then Lucius would never have to tell him about how he had tortured the man and then buried him alive. The man deserved far worse for harming what belonged to Lucius, but finishing him off more swiftly was the practical thing to do.

No, he did not regret killing Tobias Snape. At the time, Severus, had only just come into their home as Abraxas's Ward and there was a fear in Severus that should Tobias be found, somehow, he would be forced to return to the man. Lucius had wanted to ensure that Tobias would never be found. To his knowledge no one had uncovered his deeply buried corpse yet.

"Stop it, Lucius!" Severus snapped, drawing Lucius from his thoughts.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

Severus was scowling at him. It was such a familiar look and it caused a flood of warmth to flood through Lucius. He was happy that Severus was scowling at him when others dreaded it. "I was only lost in thoughts," he defended.

"Yes, but they were dark thoughts," Severus said pointedly.

Lucius smirked. "Not all of them," he defended, after all he had remembered how he had gotten rid of Tobias Snape. That had been a happier memory.

Severus narrowed his dark eyes at him and Lucius raised his own glass in a salute to his Arden. "Let it go Severus," he advised.

The other man nodded once in agreement. "Since Draco dragged me here, I suppose I shall at the least stay for dinner and stay for the night," Severus said.

"As if 'Cissa would have allowed you to remain the whole day at your Manor," Lucius said. "Face it, the only reason why she had not dragged you here before Draco did was because she has been kept busy with my sisters."

Severus hummed his agreement. "True. I do wonder what kept 'Cissa. Was it her keeping Callista from tearing out Syndra's eyes?"

Lucius snickered. "More like it was Callista who kept Syndra intact."

His Arden disagreed. "No, if any of them would have done that it would have been Selene. Callista has so little tolerance for Syndra, she's as thoroughly disgusted by her as 'Cissa is."

Lucius conceded that Severus had a very solid point. Callista and Narcissa were of like mind when it came to Syndra, but Selene was kinder than his Slytherin wife and his Slytherin sister. His Ravenclaw sister was not fond of their youngest sister either, but she seemed mostly content to leave Syndra to her own devices. But then, Syndra rarely caused problems for Selene. It was Narcissa and Callista that usually bore the brunt of Syndra's ire and her schemes.

A moment later Lucius tensed slightly with the opening of the door. He felt the tension leave him just as swiftly when his brother-in-law, Andreas entered the room.

"So, this is where the intelligent men in the family are hiding is it?" Andreas asked with humor lacing his voice.

"Rightly so," Severus said. "It looked like a mad-house out there. I tried to pay my respects to 'Cissa shortly after my arrival, but then I overheard her speaking with your Callista about Syndra. Thus, I made haste to seek shelter from the storm."

Andreas chuckled at that. "My Callista was no doubt sharing with Narcissa her views on the appropriate ways in which they could be rid of Syndra without Abraxas realizing that it was they whom had robbed him of his youngest child." The dark-haired man said in an amiable tone of voice even as he joined them near the windows.

Lucius sighed. "Father would suspect them first. Narcissa at the least." He did wonder if perhaps Narcissa and Callista would ever seek to harm Syndra. Narcissa loved his father and did not wish to hurt him in any way, and that had probably kept Syndra from greater punishments at his wife's hands. So long as his father lived then Narcissa would do nothing to cause Syndra permanent harm. He knew that Callista felt the same. Syndra had turned Callista into an enemy long ago, but for the sake of their father Callista would not do permanent harm to Abraxas's youngest child. He did wonder if this silent pact would end with his father's death. Would he be forced to step in and stop his wife and sister from harming his youngest sister? He hoped not. He did not want to make an enemy of 'Cissa and Callista.

"Syndra would be wise to repent, but we know she will not," Severus said softly. "Still, she is a mild nuisance really. For as much as 'Cissa and Callista may hate her, Syndra really has not stepped over the line, yet."

"Yet," Andreas agreed. "Callista believes that Marcus is a bad influence on Syndra, but she acknowledges that Syndra was already a spoilt brat. Despite your parent's best intentions, they did spoil her by simply not putting as many expectations on her shoulders as they did to you, Callista, and even Selene."

Lucius nodded his agreement. His parents had expected more of him because he was Heir Malfoy. They had expected a great deal from Callista because she was the first daughter of the House and needed to always present herself in a way that would reflect kindly upon their parents. Selene had been more pampered like Syndra was until she was eleven and had sorted into Ravenclaw. Then their parents had been harder on her because they worried that she would become malleable to the likes of Dumbledore and his people. Despite that though, Selene had never behaved in any way like Syndra. His youngest sibling had always behaved as though she were somehow entitled to have all that she wanted. When their parents refused, her she acted as though it were a personal affront and that they were withholding something that was hers by right of simply existing. She viewed the world in a way that screamed that she was entitled to all that she wanted and now he saw the evidence that she was raising her eldest boy to look at the world the same way.

"Syndra may be a lost cause but her boys are not," Andreas pointed out.

"Royce is a spoilt brat. He is his mother all over again but in male form," Severus replied.

"I don't think that he is really," Andreas said with a slight frown. "Oh, he's a spoilt brat to be sure, and Syndra has been raising him to think that the world is his oyster, but I don't think that he is completely of like mind with Syndra."

Lucius studied his old friend and brother-in-law for a long moment and then smirked. "You think that Royce can be salvaged?"

Andreas nodded his head. "Yes, I think he can. If he were taken away from Syndra and Marcus now, he could be."

"There are no grounds to remove him from his parents' home," Lucius said with a soft sigh of regret. If Royce really didn't think the same way as Syndra then maybe he could be salvaged as Andreas seemed to think. It would take time. A great deal of time, hard work, and effort to salvage the boy.

"I'm more worried about Dane than I am Royce," Severus said. "I think it is clear enough that Dane is suffering abuse. He is sorely neglected by his parents."

"Yes, and Royce is terribly coddled and spoiled. He too is being abused in a way," Andreas argued.

Lucius blinked in surprise. He had never thought of it that way. By doting on Royce so much, never telling him no and giving him all that he wanted, Syndra and Marcus were damaging Royce as much as they were damaging Dane but it was in an opposite way.

"Then we agree that all is not well with Syndra's children and we need to consider things more closely?" Lucius asked Andreas and Severus.

Severus nodded his head once in agreement. "Yes, and I know it will please Draco if you look into matters Lucius. He is very fond of Dane and he worries about him."

"Yes," Andreas agreed as well. "And better it be us than our Lady wives. If they discovered that the boys were being abused in any way whatsoever I really do believe that they would give Syndra a slow and painful death. We are the better options. This way Syndra will remain alive."

"Until 'Cissa and Callista find out of course," Severus said in a sarcastic tone under his breath.

Andreas scowled at that and Lucius chuckled. "He's right, Andreas. If the boys are being abused, then we cannot leave them with Syndra. We would need to remove them to the Manor and of course then 'Cissa will have to know why they shall be staying. She will not keep the knowledge from 'Lista."

"Cut from the same regal cloth those two are," Andreas muttered.

"Yes, and those regal ladies will no doubt be wondering where you two have been hiding if you don't make an appearance soon," Severus took delight in reminding them.

Lucius smiled at that. "Come along then. 'Cissa will be delighted that she does not have to go to Morning Vale to drag you here."

"No, she'll be disappointed. She loves coming to my home and bossing me around as though she were mistress of the Vale," Severus informed him but he arose as he spoke and willingly followed Lucius and Andreas to the door.

Lucius chuckled at the thought of his wife bossing around Severus. It was a regular occurrence, but it never ceased to amuse Lucius. They found Narcissa, Callista, and Selene in the grand parlor along with Narcissa's older sister Andromeda Tonks. It had taken some convincing on his part to get his father to hold his tongue and agree to allow Andromeda to come to the manor over the years to visit with Narcissa. His father did not approve of how she had disobeyed her parents' marriage decree and had eloped with another Wizard, Ted Tonks. Lucius did not agree with it either, but he did have to admire the cleverness of Andromeda's scheme. She had eloped with her beloved chosen, and then had promptly taken him to Lord Black begging the man to accept the match. Arcturus had accepted it because it had already been a fait accompli and he believed family members should not be disowned without very good reasons. Since he had not sanctioned Andromeda to marry anyone she was forgiven and her marriage accepted. To Lucius's knowledge, her parents had never spoken to her again. No great loss in Lucius's own opinion.

Now Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Luna, Aleksei, and Dane were seated in a corner of the parlor watching as Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter, demonstrated how to fold a piece of colored paper into an animal shape. Lucius watched them for several moments and felt proud when he noticed that Draco managed to create some sort of Dragon shaped animal before the other children finished with theirs.

He then turned his gaze upon the ladies and greeted Narcissa with a kiss to her hand. "Forgive me, my dear, I was fascinated by what young Dora is teaching the children," he apologized for having not properly greeted her or the other ladies sooner. "Andromeda, it is good to see you."

Andromeda smiled in greeting. "And you Lucius. Thank you for having us. Dora was looking forward to seeing the boys and Luna today."

"What is it that she's teaching them?" Andreas asked with a bewildered expression.

She laughed. "It is origami. The art of paper folding. You fold the papers up into different shapes. In this case, it is animals. Once Dora mastered the usual types of animals she was determined to learn how to do magical animals. It was harder but rewarding for both her and myself."

Severus watched the children for a moment and he nodded. "I have heard of Origami. It is good for them to learn now. It helps calm the mind and teaches them discipline and precision."

"I can certainly see that it keeps them entertained and quiet, so I am already enamored of the art," Callista said. "But then Aleksei is not usually loud. He's normally too busy experimenting," then she sighed and looked pointedly at Severus. "Speaking of his experimenting, you need to have a long talk with him about experimental potions. He blew up a cauldron because of his experiment just two weeks ago. I barred him from his lab until you, as his instructor, could have some words with him about it."

Severus frowned at that but he nodded. "Of course, I will speak with him about it after the holidays."

"I do wonder what he was doing?" Lucius mused.

Andreas sighed. "Apparently, he was attempting to brew an antidote to veritaserum."

The adults all looked at him incredulously except for Severus. That Severus seemed proud of Aleksei almost frightened Lucius, for he knew that meant that Severus thought that Aleksei was intelligent enough to come up with such a solution.

"I promise to speak with him after the New Year before we resume lessons," Severus said to Andreas and that was the end of the conversation.

Soon the topic changed to societal matters, the education system at Hogwarts. Andromeda had great insight as a mother to a Hogwart's student. She lamented the lack of the House of Black's presence upon the Board of Governors and Lucius began to contemplate gaining a seat on the Board of Governors himself. It would certainly allow him to attempt to make changes for the better. He would speak with his father about it after the Holidays. There was little that they could implement now, but perhaps next Fall.

Lucius glanced again at the children and watched as Luna assisted Dane with fixing his dragon wing and he smiled. He was grateful to see his sisters happy and the children were happy. If only things could always be like this.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading this chapter of Virtue and Vice._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: New Year's

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

December 31, 1986

Draco Malfoy scowled at the form of his older cousin Royce, whom he was watching from his vantage point at the top of the staircase. Royce and his family had been staying at the Manor for the traditional Yuletide and New Year's holidays. This had meant weeks of Royce's presence in his home. Horrible days of enduring his older cousin's capricious behavior, his nasty temper, and his tendency to terrorize his own younger brother. Draco really didn't know how Dane, Royce's younger brother, managed to endure living with the brat. Anytime that Royce was in some sort of temper, he seemed to seek out Dane to take out his frustrations on. Draco had heard his other cousin, Aleksei Spinks, refer to their mutual cousin Dane as Royce's whipping boy. Draco had been forced to ask his Godfather, Severus Snape, just what a whipping boy was. Severus had explained after Draco had been forced to explain where he had learned the term and in what context.

That was the good thing about his Uncle Severus. His Godfather would not keep information from him and was always careful in how he explained it so that Draco would be able to properly understand it.

"I'm sorry Royce," Draco heard his cousin Dane say to Royce. It was the pitch of his cousin's voice that caused Draco concern. Dane sound desperate to appease Royce and that was never good. It meant that Royce was about to do something particularly mean to him.

"You should be sorry!" Royce thundered at the younger boy. "You should be sorry that you were even born. They don't love you, you know. They only love me. You were a mistake and a disappointment."

"That, that's not true," Dane attempted to deny but there were tears in his voice. "Royce, that's not true!"

"Oh really?" Royce sneered. "If they really loved you then they'd take better care of you."

Draco clenched his fists at his side as he took it all in. Dane was crying now. Tears flowing down pale cheeks. Royce had a sinister smile curving his lips. The boy's blue eyes danced in happy delight to watch Dane in pain.

"He enjoys it," the voice of his cousin Aleksei said from his right side. "He really enjoys hurting his own brother."

"That's sick!" Draco whispered back with vehemence. "There is something wrong with him."

"Yes, there is," Aleksei agreed. "I've heard my father talk. He thinks that if Royce were taken away from Aunt Syndra and Uncle Marcus that somehow he'd be able to change, but I think that's my father's wishful thinking."

"It is wishful thinking," the soft voice of their cousin Luna said from the other side of Aleksei. "There is no cure for him. It is Dane that we can save and should save."

"If only it were that easy," Theodore said from the other side of Luna. "We are children and have no power here."

Draco glanced at Luna then and saw her frowning in thought. "We could try talking with our parents about Royce and Dane," she said tentatively. "Dane is so frightened of Royce and it's getting worse. Royce beats him, we know that. Dane thinks of it as rough housing because he doesn't want to believe that he's actually being abused."

Draco nodded his head in agreement with Luna. "One thing is clear," he began. "Doing nothing at all means that we are abandoning Dane to Royce's fists and harsh words."

Theodore nodded. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not speaking up for Dane."

Aleksei nodded his agreement. "My mother will listen, even if father wants to believe that Royce can somehow be saved."

"One thing is clear, we need to take a firmer stand against Royce. Dane should at least feel like the Manor is his haven from his brother. From now on when Dane visits and Royce is likewise visiting we need to make sure that Royce cannot corner Dane like this," Draco said.

"I agree," Theodore said. "Taking up for him after the fact isn't enough. Nor is standing between Dane and Royce in the playroom or outside."

Aleksei smirked. "We need to do something that will show Royce that we will take him to task for hurting Dane."

Luna nodded, her silver-blonde curls bouncing as she moved her head. "I think that is a wonderful idea Aleksei," she said in her dreamy, happy voice.

Draco knew that voice well. He once wondered if Luna could read their minds but it was more an intuition than mind reading. He didn't know if she could only do it with them because of their close blood connection or if Luna could do it with everyone. She didn't really have friends outside of the family that he was aware of. It seemed that once again she had gleaned something from Aleksei's mind.

Aleksei smiled at Luna. "I'm so glad that you approve."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Fantastic, do you want to clue us in?"

"Take them to the playroom to tell them," Luna suggested. "I'll stay to watch over Dane. To make sure that it doesn't become worse."

Draco was reluctant to leave Luna and Dane behind, but he obeyed her. He wanted revenge against Royce. The need sang in his blood. His mother had warned him once, not that many weeks ago, that sometimes the desire for revenge sang in the blood of those who were of the Black lineage. Draco now knew what the feeling was when he was angry at Royce but he often felt incompetent in gaining revenge. He just wanted Royce to stop being such a terrible prat.

Why did aunt Syndra have to favor Royce to the point of spoiling him and all of his potential? And why could she not show any love whatsoever toward Dane? It was odd, was it not? The younger boy was every bit as much her son as was Royce. In fact, Dane more closely resembled Syndra's pale beauty than Royce did.

Dane possessed the pale complexion, ice-blue eyes, and pale nearly white hair that many Malfoy's possessed. With his delicate features, he highly resembled the childhood pictures of their Great-Great-Grandfather Renier Malfoy. The boy was all Malfoy in appearance. One would think that Dane was a son of Abraxas or Lucius Malfoy instead of Marcus Spungen.

In comparison, Royce looked a lot more like the Spungen's. His dark blonde hair was perhaps the only potentially Malfoy thing about him, but Uncle Severus had said that the boy's dark blond locks would darken to brown as he aged. Royce's blue eyes were a darker blue than the Malfoy eyes and were apparently the same color of blue as Marcus's deceased mother. His facial features already resembled Marcus and his skin tone was slightly darker than the smooth paleness of the Malfoy family. There was very little of his aunt Syndra in the boy's appearance.

He was torn from his thoughts once they reached the playroom and Draco saw that Blaise was already within. He listened as Theo swiftly recounted the events they had witnessed and their conversation about it. Blaise swiftly agreed that something needed to be done about Royce and his treatment of Dane.

Aleksei smiled. "I think that we should prank him," he began. "Just how mortified to you think the prat will feel if he ends up wearing his dinner?"

Draco smirked as he envisioned it. "Poor Royce," he said with menace in his tone. "It's a start at least. A statement that says we will not put up with him harming Dane anymore."

Blaise chuckled. "Royce is an idiot. I doubt this prank will really tell him that."

He had to agree with Blaise. Royce was an idiot. He sighed. "Well, it isn't like we won't get in trouble for the prank. I'll take the fall. I'll look Royce in the eye and tell him why he is wearing his dinner," Draco said.

Aleksei looked uncomfortable with this idea. "I don't like the idea of you taking the fall on your own." When Draco tried to protest Aleksei put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "It is very noble of you Draco, but think about it. It won't really drive the message home to Royce if it seems like only you pranked him. But if all of us stand with you, then he'll know that all of us had a hand in it and that it could be a lot worse than just wearing his dinner."

Draco slowly nodded, seeing the wisdom of Aleksei's words. "Very well," he agreed.

Blaise scoffed then. "I doubt that Royce will see sense," he said and then held up his hands when both Draco and Aleksei glared at him. "Hey, I'm all for pranking him. I just want it known that I have no faith, at all, in that idiot's mental capabilities."

"Noted," Theo stated and then he smiled at Draco and Aleksei. "So, how exactly are we going to manage to get him to wear his dinner?"

Aleksei smiled then. "I learned the levitation spell," he told them. "I managed it with a practice wand. So, I know that I can do it at the dinner table so long as I have my practice wand with me."

"We have six hours until dinner," Theo said. "You better get started teaching us the spell then."

Blaise winced but nodded his agreement as he went to retrieve his practice wand. "Right, even if we don't quite master it by dinner, we at least need to know the incantation and wand movement so that we can all stand together as though we were all the perpetrators."

Draco nodded his agreement. "That, and if any of us can master it, then it will be less of a strain on Aleksei," he said unable to hide his excitement at learning how to perform a new spell.

Once each of the boys had their practice wands in hand, Aleksei Spinks began to teach them the spell. By the end of the first hour each of the boys truly had the incantation and the wand movements memorized. Draco had mastered the spell by the end of the second hour, but he kept practicing it to be sure that he really would be able to do it at dinner. Theodore mastered the spell in the third hour and he too continued to practice performing the spell. Luna joined them in the fourth hour and began to practice the spell as well. Blaise mastered the spell by the end of the fourth hour of practice. Luna had it down by the beginning of the fifth hour and Aleksei pronounced all of them ready by the time they had to go and prepare themselves for dinner.

Luna skipped away with a mischievous giggle that had Draco smiling after her. She was his closest female cousin, the only girl born of his Malfoy Aunts. She was therefore considered a family treasure, and Draco was no exception in treating her as such.

Draco changed swiftly with the aid of his House-Elf. "Thank you, Varbey," Draco said showing some gratitude for the Elf's help. He watched in amusement as Varbey blushed and nodded before popping away.

Draco returned to the playroom, dressed in Wizarding robes of silver-blue. He felt like he must look like an icicle. He glanced at Royce, who was dressed in Wizarding robes of dark green and he thought that the darker green was too severe upon him. Dane was dressed in robes of white and pale violet. They complimented his delicate features. His eyes were red-rimmed, a tell-tale sign that he had spent some time crying this afternoon.

Draco clenched his fists once more and had to remind himself that just walking over to Royce and slugging him, while satisfying, would ruin the plan that he and the others had worked so hard on. He would have to wait for dinner. The arrival of Aleksei helped marginally. Aleksei wore Wizarding Robes of dark blue. Theo came in a moment later in Wizarding robes that were white and pale blue. Blaise followed in robes that were white and dark blue. Then at last Luna arrived in a pretty feminine frilly dress of dark blue that had little diamonds sewn into it that created the constellation of Aquarius, her birth sign.

There was little time for socializing before Draco's mother, Narcissa, entered the room along with his aunt Callista Spinks. "My, don't all of you look lovely?" Narcissa said with a genuine smile curving her lips.

"We'll be going to the Lounge first. Father has hired a photographer to take pictures of all of you together and then singularly about the great tree," his Aunt Callista explained.

Narcissa smiled as Blaise and Aleksei groaned. Neither boy enjoyed having their photo taken, least of all Aleksei. "Dinner will be immediately afterward."

This seemed to appease Blaise but Aleksei still looked unhappy with the process. "Every year," Aleksei muttered as they began the progression down the stairs toward the lounge.

"Yes, which is why it's ridiculous that you are acting unhappy about this," Draco said to the other boy.

Aleksei nodded in agreement, acknowledging that Draco was correct. He was acting ridiculous. Draco wondered why Aleksei disliked having his photo taken so much? As Heir Spinks, Aleksei's photo was often taken and he and his mother's image often ended up in the Society Column of the Daily Prophet and other magazines. Draco had likewise endured this because he was the heir to the Heir Malfoy. His photo was often taken with his mother when they were out and about and with his father and Grandfather.

"It'll be over soon," Draco said gently to Aleksei.

Then a Photographer with a Nordic accent began to move them about in front of the tree. Three chairs were placed in front of the tree and Draco found himself seated into one of them with Luna to his immediate left and then Dane was made to take the seat on the other side of Luna. He glanced at Dane and smiled in encouragement.

"It'll be alright," Luna said gently to Dane.

He gave her a tentative smile. "Thanks," he whispered. "I'm not used to having my photo taken, aside from when Grandfather wants it done."

Draco smiled at him. "Just obey the Photographer and it should go well," he advised. He watched as the Photographer forced Royce and Blaise to stand behind Luna instead of Dane. Blaise took up the position behind Luna that was closer to Dane. Draco was relieved that Royce would not be behind Dane in the photo. He was sure that Dane would look like he was shying away from them all in the photograph if that were to be the case. Aleksei was put behind Dane and Theo was put behind Draco.

"Guarding your back as always," Theo teased Draco.

He laughed at that and had a smile already on his face when the Photographer bid them to look at the camera and smile for the first photograph. They endured ten more photographs of the lot of them together before he bid everyone to get up except for Luna. They took the chairs away except for the one that Luna was seated upon and watched as several photos of her were taken with her just seated upon the chair. Then she was bid to stand and the chair removed so that several more photos could be taken of her standing. A few were of Luna pretending to play ornaments on the tree. One was of her playing with one of the fairies that lived in the tree. She held her hand palm up and let the fairy land upon it and begin to dance. The photographer seemed amazed by this since Fairies were, by their nature, notoriously fickle.

This was proven true during the next shoot. It was Royce's turn and he attempted to get a shot of himself with the fairies. The photographer got a shot of a fairy biting his finger.

The fairies seemed to particularly like Dane. Three of them came to him during his photo session. One danced in his hand while the other two came to his shoulder. One kissed his cheek while the other seemed to be playing with his hair.

Draco was happy that none of the fairies attempted to bite him. Like with Luna, a Fairy came to him and was happy to dance in the palm of his hand. He watched her dance and smiled as she twirled in his palm. He thanked her for the dance and promised that he would ensure that some mushroom soup was left in a bowl for her and her friends that night. She was very enthused by this idea.

Draco then watched as Aleksei took his turn with the Photographer. His cousin already had a very good social mask, and due to his dislike of his photo being taken, it was hard at first to get Aleksei to drop the mask. Draco, Luna, and Theo resorted to telling jokes to make Aleksei smile and then the Photographer was swift to take advantage of those more lighthearted moments. Royce grumbled when a fairy willingly danced for Aleksei.

At long last the Photographer had completed his work and the children were led to the dining room. The adults were seated nearer to Draco's grandfather, Abraxas. Draco took his seat near the bottom of the table, where all the other children would be forced to sit. He took the end seat that would allow him to look down the long table at the whole of the family. Traditionally this seat would belong to the Lady Malfoy, but his Grandmother had passed away several years before his birth and his mother never took the seat when it was a family dinner.

It was quiet at first but soon enough the conversation began to flow between the adults and the children relaxed enough to begin to eat. "I think that went rather well," Draco said to get the conversation going at his end of the table.

Royce scoffed. "You mean the Photographer getting proof that you stupid little children play with stupid little fairies."

"You're just jealous because they didn't like you," Theo stated firmly.

Royce glared at him. "There is nothing to be jealous about. The stupid fairy is lucky I didn't crush her."

Luna gasped in alarm at the mere thought. "You are a cruel boy, Royce Spungen!" She exclaimed.

"And you are crazy," Royce said as he glared at Luna. "Everyone knows it. Loony Luna, as crazy as her father," the boy sneered at Luna. "You'll be just as crazy as he is and no one will ever want to marry you."

Draco looked at Aleksei who nodded. A swift glance at Theo and Blaise showed them nodding as well. Draco drew his practice wand under the table and then mumbled the spell under his breath even as he performed the movements of the incantation.

First the bowl of green peas flew up into the air and dumped themselves onto Royce's head. Next came the bowl of mashed potatoes. It was followed up by cranberry sauce. Then slices of ham and slices of chicken flew and fell upon Royce who was staring in horror at the food dripping upon his green robes. The coup de grace though, was the thick brown gravy that poured over his head.

Royce screamed as he felt the gravy in his hair and it began to pour down his face and down his back. "Mother!" he cried out in rage.

Syndra immediately looked down the table and saw Royce covered in food and her hand flew to her mouth. "Royce! Darling what has happened to you?"

Royce glared at Luna and pointed his finger at her. "This lunatic somehow managed to get food all over me," he proclaimed.

Syndra glared at Luna and then turned her blue eyes upon her older sister, Selene. "Your little brat hurt my Royce!" she exclaimed.

Selene frowned at Syndra. "Don't you dare throw about accusations! You don't know that my Luna did anything. Also, I do not appreciate your spoilt brat calling my daughter a Lunatic."

"I'll call her what she is!" Syndra exclaimed! "Everyone knows that she's turning out to be just as insane as your husband."

"How dare you?" Selene snapped throwing her napkin down beside her plate as she arose from her seat.

"Someone should tell you the truth," Syndra snarled.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched his aunts begin to argue. He glanced at the other children and saw that they too were watching the argument between their Aunt Syndra and Aunt Selene in growing fascination.

"That's enough Syndra!" Narcissa insisted. "I am sure there is some explanation as to what happened to Royce."

"Of course, there is. It's as he said, Selene's little lunatic hurt him," Syndra screeched.

"Oh, yes Syndra, he looks to be in agony right now," came the sarcastic reply of Draco's Aunt Callista. "He has food on him, it isn't hurting him. Just take him upstairs so he can have a bath and a change of clothing."

"I want that little beast punished!" Syndra exclaimed.

Selene sniffed. "It will be a cold day in hell before I believe your little monster over my own child."

Narcissa looked at Luna then and asked her. "Luna, did you somehow pour peas all over your cousin Royce?" she asked.

Luna shook her head in the negative. "No," she answered truthfully. Then she smiled in delight. "I did pour the gravy though.

Draco smiled despite himself. "That, was you?" he asked of her.

She turned to look at him and nodded. "Yes, I thought it would go really well with the mashed potatoes that Aleksei poured on him."

Aleksei smiled at her. "I think it was a nice touch."

"What?" Narcissa asked. There was hidden amusement in her voice so the children continued to explain.

"I delivered the peas," Draco said then.

"I thought he needed some cranberry sauce," Blaise said helpfully.

"I couldn't decide between ham or chicken so I gave him both," Theodore shrugged.

Dane stared at them wide eyed. "I didn't do anything," he revealed simply.

"That's true," Draco said. "Dane wasn't in on it, he had no idea we were going to do this to Royce," he made plain to the adults.

He noticed that both his father and Severus were fighting hard to keep from laughing. He hoped this meant that they would receive a minor punishment. He knew of course that he should not hope that they wouldn't be punished. They would have to be and in front of Syndra too or she would shriek for hours about how her poor Royce had suffered.

"May I ask why?" Abraxas asked of them. This made Draco and the others feel uneasy. At no point in their plotting against Royce had they thought that Lord Malfoy might actually involve himself in the punishment phase. They had only counted upon the possible anger of their parents.

Draco chose to take responsibility since he was the first one to lobby food at Royce. He stood to address Lord Malfoy, "Earlier today we decided that Royce needed to learn a lesson. He was saying vile and cruel things to Dane. It isn't the first time he has said such things to him and I really doubt it will be the last. But, it isn't right the way he treats Dane. He isn't punished for it at home. He's allowed to get away with it there. Aunt Syndra just lets him do whatever he wants, but it's wrong. So, we took it upon ourselves to teach Royce that there are consequences to his actions. If he wants to be a bully, then we'll fight back. We won't let him get away with it."

Silence reigned at the table.

Draco fought the urge to fidget. He felt nervous about what was going through the mind of his grandfather. He glanced at Royce and saw that the older boy looked triumphant for some reason. Even now, after everything that Draco had said of the boy and his bullying and how they weren't going to take it anymore, did the boy really think that they would just stop to hold him accountable if Lord Malfoy punished them? If Royce really thought so then he was wrong. Very wrong! Draco looked forward to proving it to him.

"Father, punish them!" his Aunt Syndra's fierce demand brought Draco out of his musing. He looked up at the head of the table in time to see Abraxas Malfoy turn his hardened glare upon his youngest child.

"You dare to presume to tell me what to do, and in my own house no less?" Abraxas snarled at Syndra. "Perhaps there is some truth to what Draco says after all. Dane, come here boy!"

Draco watched with worry as Dane scrambled from his chair and took shaking steps to Lord Malfoy's side. He watched the boy tremble slightly as he properly addressed their grandfather. "You summoned me Lord Malfoy," Dane said formally and Draco was proud that the other boy remembered to be formal with Lord Malfoy in this instance.

"Yes, Dane. You will tell me now before your parents, your uncles, your aunts, and your cousins just what it was that Royce said to you earlier today," Abraxas ordered.

Dane trembled but he obeyed their grandfather. "Royce pushed me down and he said that I had bumped into him. I hadn't but I recognized that Royce was in a bad mood so I apologized. It's always better to do that when Royce is unhappy," Dane told them. "He yelled 'You should be sorry!' at me and then he said 'You should be sorry that you were even born. They don't love you,'" Dane paused then and his voice wavered with hurt emotions. "He said 'They only love me. You were a mistake and a dis…'" he broke off again due to a sob. "He said I was a disappointment. I told him that what he was saying wasn't true but then he just said 'If they really loved you then they'd take better care of you.' Royce said that and I couldn't argue with it then because he's right. I must be a disappointment somehow because why else won't they love me as much as Royce and why else will they not take care of me."

Draco watched his cousin break into sobs and their Grandfather gather him close to comfort him. He then looked to Royce, whose eyes were hard as they glared at Dane. Draco had to agree with Aleksei, there could be no saving Royce. Draco admitted that he wouldn't know how to even try. He looked then to his Aunt Syndra and noticed that her eyes were moist though they had hardened into a glare as she stared at Dane. Anger then. She had resorted to anger, though the brightness of her eyes said that perhaps her first emotion had been sadness for her child or even guilt for what she had done? He couldn't be sure about the guilt part. Was his Aunt even capable of it? He decided that he was being unfair. He was sure that Syndra and even Royce were capable of feeling guilt, but they didn't feel it for long. They pushed unwanted emotions. Guilt was a weak emotion so his Aunt would push it aside.

"Syndra, you will take Royce and depart the Manor within the hour," Abraxas ordered his youngest daughter.

The verdict surprised Draco but he didn't rejoice yet. In fact, he wanted to protest for only now as he watched Royce glaring at Dane did he realize that their prank on Royce and the knowledge of why might hurt Dane. Royce took out almost all his aggression upon his younger brother. 'We were idiots! What if he hurts Dane because of what we did?'

"Grandfather!" Draco cried out in protest.

"Lord Malfoy!" Aleksei cried out at the same time.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment in confusion only to swiftly realize that they had the same reason to call for Lord Malfoy's attention.

"You will be silent!" Lord Malfoy's voice was like a northern wind. It chilled them to the bone and forced their compliance though they wished to protest further.

"Go now Syndra and do not come back to the Manor until I summon you," Abraxas ordered.

Tears gathered on her lashes as she arose. "As Lord Malfoy commands," she sniffled closer to shedding tears than Draco had realized. "Come Royce, come Dane!" she ordered as she attempted to recover the shreds of her dignity.

Draco wanted to protest and he shifted restlessly, as did Theo, Blaise, Luna, and Aleksei, but their need to protest died on their lips with the next words from Lord Malfoy.

"Dane stays with me. He is no longer in your care. His home shall be Malfoy Manor from this moment forward," Lord Malfoy declared. He then called out for his personal House-Elf and ordered him to take as many of the Malfoy House Elves as was necessary to the Spungen home to collect all of Dane's belongings. A suite of rooms was to be set up in the same wing that Draco, Theodore, and Blaise shared for Dane to live. The Elf was swift to obey and there was a pop of apparition as the Elf left to do his Lord's bidding.

"But, but father," Syndra started to protest.

"No Syndra, you have no right any longer to protest. Do you think I have not noticed how you favor your oldest over your youngest? Do you think me that blind? I was only blind to just how truly miserable Dane really was living with you," Abraxas informed her.

"He's my son!" she seethed.

"He's a child of the House of Malfoy and as Lord Malfoy it is my right and my duty to see to his proper development and advancement," Abraxas said easily. "You are dismissed Syndra, return to your home with the child you consider precious, before I decide to remove him from your tender mercies as well."

Draco smirked at his Aunt Syndra's stricken look. She took hold of Royce and fled from the room. Draco did not doubt that she and Royce would be gone from the Manor within the hour. He wondered idly just how she would explain the loss of their younger son to her husband.

"Draco, Aleksei, Theodore, Blaise, and Luna while I commend you for standing up to a bully and for defending your cousin Dane, you still must be punished for how you wasted the food that the House Elves spent some time preparing for our pleasure," Abraxas said. "So, for the next week you will assist the House Elves in the kitchens in preparing the midday meal. This will teach you good skills and give you a better appreciation of what the Elves do for us."

"Yes, Lord Malfoy!" the children chorused and then they grinned at each other. They had feared a worse punishment and though there were some nerves since none of them had really prepared food before, there was also a bit of excitement about learning something new. There was also the added joy that they had saved Dane from Royce and his parents.

Dane was still crying in Abraxas's arms and Draco hoped that they could find a way to make Dane feel welcome and loved here at the Manor.

* * *

 _This was a fun chapter for me to write because I really enjoyed writing Draco and the other children plotting against their bullying slightly older cousin. This chapter was a refuge for me in a time of grief. I have recently suffered the loss of two members of my family and it has been difficult to write at times. Sometimes writing has been a refuge, such as with this chapter, and other times it has been hard because I feel I am not doing the plot or the character's the true attention that they deserve. Please bear with me for the next few chapters of my stories dear readers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Readers may recognize this chapter when they read it. This is Chapter 41 in Renewal. Some events from the spinoffs will be seen in Renewal and in this case I was able to post on this chapter in Renewal sooner than I did here._

* * *

Chapter 4: Auror Raid

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

January 12, 1987

Draco awoke to the sound of loud footsteps in the hall outside of his bedroom. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes and looked toward his door. The footsteps had been loud, like many people stomping. It wasn't the soft steps of his mother coming to check upon him or Dane, Theo, or Blaise. Nor was it the steady footsteps of his father. It also wasn't the sound of his grandfather's steps. Draco reached for his Dragon stuffed animal and clutched it tight to his chest. He knew that his parents were not outside the doors and he had heard stories. He knew that bad Wizards and Witches sometimes broke into homes and hurt children. He had overheard his parents talking about such Wizards. They had been called Death Eaters. Were Death Eaters standing outside his door?

Draco huddled amongst the pillows of his bed and clutched his Dragon and said a silent prayer that his parents would come and save him from the scary Wizards. Then his bedroom door slammed open and the room was lit with a Lumos spell from a Wizards wand.

Draco didn't make a sound but he trembled upon his bed. His eyes adjusted to the light and he let his eyes take in the sight of the two Wizards whom had burst into his room. They were wearing red robes with an insignia that he had seen before in a book from the library. It was the insignia of the Auror Department. So, they were Auror's not Death Eaters. Draco thought for a moment that this should have made him relieved but it didn't, it couldn't, not while the two Wizards began ransacking his room. They were making such a terrible mess and he was sure that he would be in trouble if his mother saw the mess.

"Hey, we were told to stay out of these rooms," an Auror from the doorway declared and Draco whipped his head in the man's direction.

"Yeah, and why do you think that is?" The one ransacking Draco's wardrobe demanded.

"Because they had hidden all the dark stuff in these rooms that's why!" the other Auror that was ransacking Draco's bookcase insisted.

Draco clutched his Dragon more tightly to his chest and continued to watch the men rushing about his room, pulling toys from his toy box and destroying them when they didn't seem to be what they were looking for. "What are you looking for?" he finally asked of the men. He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't shake, but it still came out frightened.

The three Auror's turned to him then and each one frowned. It was as though they were really noticing him for the first time. "What are you doing in here kid?" one of them asked as he came to stand beside Draco's bed.

"This is my bedroom," Draco informed him. "May I please know what you are doing in my bedroom?"

"We are raiding your home kid," the Auror said. "Everyone knows the Malfoy's are dark wizards so we needed to do a raid looking for dark artefacts. Once we find what we are looking for then we'll be taking your family in."

"Dawlish!" The man from the doorway barked at him. "You don't say something like that to a child."

"Why not, it's the truth. Best he knows now that we Auror's won't tolerate dark wizards like him," Dawlish said the last with a sneer. Then he glared down at him and Draco shrank away from him.

"What's this?" Dawlish said pointing at the Dragon stuffed animal.

"This is Drago," Draco said of the Dragon stuffed animal. He didn't know how long he had owned the stuffed animal. It had been a gift to him when he was very young and he always slept with the stuffed toy.

"Give me that," Dawlish said and though Draco tried to resist, the man was far stronger than he was and he grabbed the stuffed animal. Draco stood on his bed then and tried reaching for it again.

"Give him back! Give me back Drago," he said and he tried to reach for the stuffed animal. The Auror, Dawlish, grabbed him by the color of his nightshirt and pulled him close for a moment. Draco felt terrified when his feet were no longer on the mattress and he was dangling in the air.

"What's Drago hiding huh? Some dark artefacts I bet!" he sneered.

There was the sound of a pop in the room and then there was a House-Elf snarling at the Auror named Dawlish that had him dangling in the air. "You must release Master Draco immediately!" the little House-Elf snarled at him.

"Get away rodent!" Dawlish commanded as he shook Draco who clawed at the man's hand.

"Dawlish!" the Auror from the doorway reprimanded the man.

Then Dawlish released him, throwing Draco away from him. He landed hard on the floor and his head hit the edge of his nightstand. There was a sickening crack sound and then there was an explosion of tremendous pain. Draco had never felt anything like it before. He whimpered and blinked his eyes dazedly, trying to dispel the black dots that danced before his vision.

"Dawlish!" he heard the Auror from the doorway yell.

"Master Draco!" he heard his House-Elf, Varbey, cry and then he felt the gentle hands of the House-Elf roaming over him and trying to soothe him, though there was too much anxiety in the House-Elf's hands for Draco to be soothed by him. Varbey's anxiety did help to steady Draco somehow, it helped him to fight against the darkness that wanted to envelop him. He felt sick to his stomach and moaned fighting against the urge to dispel the contents of his stomach.

"Hells!" he heard one of the men exclaim. He felt a shadow over him, someone kneeling at his side. Even though it hurt, Draco tried hard to move away from the man's touch. "Hey shh," the man tried to soothe him. "I'm not going to hurt you. You need medical attention. I need to get you to Saint Mungoe's."

"Mungoes?" the other Auror questioned and Draco heard the rustling of the Auror's robes as he came closer to look at him. There was a moment of silence followed swiftly by an angry tirade. "Dawlish, what are you playing at? You have been spending too much time with Moody, but even Moody wouldn't have hurt a child like that. What's wrong with you?"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. His head hurt and he felt the sticky trickle of blood coming from his wound. The Auror carefully cradled Draco close and lifted him up into his arms. He didn't like being held by the Auror. The man was moving him down the hall and toward the stairs to take him to the ground floor. He wanted his Mother, his Father, his Grandfather, his Uncle Severus. Where were Dane, Theo, and Blaise. Were they alright?

"Draco!" his mother cried out as she rushed to him once the Auror reached the ground floor. "What happened? What did you do to my son?" Narcissa's voice was hard and Draco felt the Auror flinch. Draco would have felt sorry for the Auror if he were not the one injured.

"My men entered the western wing of the House and began a search of the rooms. One of my Aurors began to taunt your son and he accosted the boy before I could get him under control," Draco listened to the Auror admit fault. He could appreciate the fact that the Auror was willing to admit that he should have kept that Dawlish on a tighter leash.

"You were forbidden to enter that wing of the House because I did not want you frightening the children," His Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, declared at his most unforgiving.

Lucius was soon taking Draco from the Auror's arms. "Go kennel your dogs, Auror," Lucius said and his voice was cold with the depth of his anger. "Narcissa, go with him and protect the boys,"

"But Draco," Narcissa protested clearly torn between a desire to protect the other boys and her desire to attend to Draco.

"I am taking our son to Saint Mungoes. Bring the other boys when this is finished," Lucius commanded.

Draco clung to his father as his father began to move. The pain was almost manageable so long as no one moved him. He whimpered slightly. "Hurts," he murmured.

"I know son," Lucius said gently to him. "This is going to probably make you sick, but I have to get you to the hospital," his father told him. Then they were stepping into the floo and his father used the floo powder to transport them through the floo network to Saint Mungoes.

True to his father's prediction, Draco was nauseous upon arriving and he did vomit all over his father and himself. With a wave of Lucius's hand the mess disappeared just in time for a nurse to reach them.

"The poor dear, what happened to him?" the nurse demanded to know.

"He was assaulted by an Auror," Lucius informed her. He was careful not to let his rage bleed into his voice as he spoke. It would not help Draco, not now. He would make the Auror's pay soon though.

The woman looked absolutely horrified. "Was it Moody?" she asked.

"No," Lucius answered her a little relieved that she believed him about Auror brutality. It would be so easy for her to go with the public opinion that he was some sort of Death Eater and therefore believe that he had harmed his son.

"Must be one of the ones he trained," she declared. "The Goyle boy was in here with a broken arm due to overzealous Auror's."

Lucius seethed at that. He was not particularly close with the Goyle's but they did move in the same circles. Their boy was of an age with his own son. He could think of no reason why an Auror would ever think it necessary to harm a child as young as Draco was. He was not even of age to begin attending Hogwarts yet and would not be for at least another five years.

The nurse finished running scans over Draco's head and then she smiled at Lucius. "He has a slight concussion, but I imagine it hurts terribly for one so young."

"But, there was so much blood," Lucius said as he held Draco close.

"Head injuries bleed the worst," she informed him. "Come this way and we'll set you and your son up in a room. We will want to keep him overnight for observation, just to be sure that he's healing alright."

Lucius nodded agreement and followed her into a room that had three beds. He settled Draco onto the bed and Draco held fast to his cloak, his fist curling into the material. Lucius didn't move further away. He conjured a chair and sat beside his son's hospital bed and watched the nurse wave her wand in a swirling motion over the area of the wound.

"I'm just disinfecting the wound, Draco," she said gently.

"It stings," Draco murmured and he winced, curling his fist tighter into his father's cloak.

She nodded and ran a soothing hand through his pale blond locks. "Yes, I'm sorry about this. The last thing I want to do is bring you more pain, but it will make sure you don't gain an infection."

Draco closed his eyes on a sad sigh. "Infections are bad. Master Snape taught us a few potions to help disinfect wounds and promote healing."

The woman looked surprised. "You are an Apprentice of Potions Master Snape?" she asked of him even as she began to wave her wand in a zig zag motion. The crusted blood seemed to follow the movements of her wand detaching from Draco's flesh and rising into the air. She made a swishing motion with her wand and the crusted blood vanished.

"Yes," Draco said and there was some pride in his tone when he spoke of his Potions Master. "He is father's Arden and he's a wonderful man. He's also my God-father."

"I see," she said. "I have heard good things about the man. That he is temperamental but brilliant," she admitted with a slight blush even as she used her wand to begin a healing spell upon the gash at Draco's temple.

Lucius ran a soothing hand through Draco's hair as the woman healed him. "Severus is all of those things and more," he assured the woman. "He's a walking contradiction," he stated firmly. He felt the possessive feelings rise within him at the mention of Severus. He had always felt a bit possessive of his Arden, but the possessive feeling had grown more prominent in recent months.

"Well, I think that your boy will be alright now," she said confidently. "As I said, we just want to keep him for some observation to be sure. Due to the swelling in the brain we prefer to do as little magic as possible upon head injuries. There is still so much we don't know about the brain and so we fear the use of a foreign magic might cause more harm than good to the child. My last scan shows that Draco's own magic is responding, working to reduce the swelling," she said with a smile. "You have a very strong young Wizard here, Heir Malfoy."

Lucius smiled fondly at the praise for his only son and heir. He was very proud of Draco and he did enjoy it when others gave genuine compliments about Draco. He glanced at his son and noticed that Draco had a small smile curving his lips. Draco was not as vain as Lucius had been at his age, but he still enjoyed it when others gave him genuine praise. Draco was also clever enough to know when the praise was genuine or when others were just trying to worm their way closer to him to use him later. Lucius had not been so adept at the age of six but he was sure that Narcissa probably had been and it was Narcissa that spent a lot of time teaching Draco, Theodore, and Blaise about society. He wondered now if his wife had warned the boys that they must be careful in their friendships to find people who were truly loyal?

"Lucius," the smooth deep voice of Severus Snape beckoned him from the doorway. Just hearing the voice of his Arden relieved some of the tension that Lucius was still carrying over the horrible situation.

"Severus," Lucius said, and there was relief in his voice. "I am glad that you are here."

Severus entered the room properly then and came to stand beside Lucius. He put one hand on Lucius's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, a reminder that Severus had his back in all things. Then he ran his other hand through Draco's pale blond locks. "How are you Dragon?"

"I've been better," Draco murmured. "The healer has been really nice. She disinfected my cut and she says that my magic is working to take care of the rest," he told him.

Severus looked then to the Healer and she blushed under his dark eyed scrutiny. "I take it that you have not attempted to reduce the swelling with magic?"

"That is correct," the healer said regaining her composer. "I am sure you know the reasons why Lord Prince," she said using his title. At his nod, she continued. "Draco is a very strong Wizard. We do not have records of a child's magic responding this swiftly to fix a problem, well not a child this young. I am sure that we will see great things from young Mr. Malfoy as he grows."

Severus chuckled when he noticed Draco's blush. "You always did like to be praised," he murmured to the child. He then turned his attention back to the healer. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"It has been my pleasure," she said and then blanched. "Though I am so very sorry that it had to happen at all, of course. I do hope that something is done about the vile man who did this to him."

Lucius's smile was reminiscent of a wolf then. "He will not go unpunished, believe me."

She nodded nervously and then smoothed down the bedding around Draco, tucking him in and making him more comfortable. "I have to see to my rounds now, but I promise to return and check on you, Mr. Malfoy," she promised the boy.

"Thank you," Draco said.

She smiled at him and patted his hand and then looked to the other two men. "Please keep him awake for an hour longer, but then it will be alright to let him sleep. However, we'll need to wake him at least every two hours to make sure that he is not suffering any damage from the swelling in his brain," she informed them.

"Thank you," Lucius said as the healer made her way from the room. He then turned his attention back to Draco. "Do you still hurt Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, but it really isn't as bad as before. It is no longer a sharp throbbing pain. Now it feels like a dull sort of ache. A soreness."

Lucius felt relieved that Draco's injury was not a debilitating one, but rage at the Auror who had dared to lay a hand on his son swept through him. He felt his magic and heard it sizzling for a moment as he fought to get it under his control. He looked upon his son and noted the wide gray eyes that were staring at him. Lucius shook his head to clear it and then glanced at Severus in question.

"Your magic was sizzling and crackling," Severus said from his position beside him. "I don't think Draco has ever had the pleasure of seeing you truly angry about something before."

Severus then turned his attention to Draco. "This is a small taste of what your father can be like if he is angry and allows his magic to slip the leash," he said gently. "This is one reason why your father is feared by many."

"What are the other reasons?" Draco asked curiously. His Uncle Severus was not always so open to explaining things like this to him. It was a golden opportunity, one that Draco intended to take advantage of.

"I'll tell you when you are older," Lucius said in an attempt to end the conversation.

Severus eyed him for a moment but then slowly nodded. "You'll learn in a few months, Dragon," he promised the boy. The look he gave Lucius after that pronouncement told Lucius that his victory was only temporary.

Severus believed that sheltering Draco too much would only make the boy more vulnerable to the enemies of the Malfoy family. Lucius knew that Severus was not wrong in his belief. Draco and the other children needed to be wary of their enemies. He and Narcissa had often discussed it and then dithered on when they would begin to educate them on how most of Britain viewed them. Draco already knew that many accused him of being a Death Eater. Lucius had shown him his bare arm and promised him that he had never bowed down before the Dark Lord.

The Malfoy's had managed to remain free of service to the Dark Lord, but just barely. He had wanted them. The Malfoy power would have been a great boon to his cause. The Malfoy name was synonymous with wealth and power. The power was not just the magical might that each Malfoy managed to possess. It was their alliances, their many political ties and business ventures that not only turned a monetary profit but gained them access to people, places, and secrets.

The Malfoy family had been courted by the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort and by Albus Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort had wanted them to join his ranks of Death Eaters and use all that they were for his cause. Albus Dumbledore had wanted the exact same thing. He had wanted them to throw their lot in with him, serve him. Abraxas had refused to bow down to either man.

 _Malfoys bow to no one._

It was an old phrase within the family. An unofficial family motto of sorts. It had been passed down since Armand Malfoy had used his magic to calm the waters of the Channel so that William the Bastard and his many Knights, retainers, and infantry could cross from Normandy to England. Armand had been granted land in Wiltshire for his services, the land that Malfoy Manor now stood upon.

Voldemort would have wanted total submission. Albus Dumbledore would not have outwardly asked for such submission, but he would have desired it and when the Malfoy's would have refused to give it then Dumbledore would have begun to plot against them. Dumbledore would not trust those that did not toe the line. His followers could question him, but once he put his foot down then they must obey him. Abraxas hated Albus Dumbledore. He never could have followed the man. Lucius felt the same. He had seen the way the Headmaster had treated the students while he was at school. The Headmaster had his favorites, all Headmaster's do, but few in the history of Hogwarts had doted upon their favorites the way that Albus Dumbledore had done. Lucius had very little respect for Albus Dumbledore due to that. Slytherin House had been treated as though they were already evil Death Eaters. He had heard Albus Dumbledore and his cohorts in the Wizengamot murmur about Slytherin's and how they just could not be trusted. Lucius knew that many of the Slytherin's in the three years ahead of him had joined Voldemort, and of those, the majority had done so because they despised people like Dumbledore; who would treat them like criminals when they had not committed crimes.

Lucius had thought it altogether sad that in the end they had bought into what Albus and his ilk had said about them all along. Did the fools not see that they were just proving those men and women, right?

Lucius often worried about what his son and his wards' school years were going to be like. Albus Dumbledore was a very popular figure in society. He was considered a beloved Headmaster, even though he had decimated the curriculum at Hogwarts and he had pushed for a ban upon the old holidays. Instead Albus wished for the children to only celebrate a few Muggle Holidays such as Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. Furthermore, the Headmaster had already shown a tendency to favor his old House, Gryffindor, and to mistreat the children of Slytherin House.

It didn't help matters that Horace Slughorn was the Slytherin Head of House. The man was an ineffective Head of House because he cared far more about cultivating his own collection of students to mooch off later. He enjoyed showing off his collection of people. He was a collector of people, but if he could find no real use for you then he would not bother with you. This had certainly been true of Slughorn regarding Severus. Despite Severus being such a prodigy in Potions, a certified genius at the fine art of potions making, Horace had ignored Severus for most of his time at Hogwarts. He had refused to help Severus or take his side in any disputes between Severus and the self-styled Marauders. Slughorn finally began to pay attention to Severus during his final year at Hogwarts, but the reason was because he had learned that Severus was Lucius's Ardenvraar. He had also wanted Severus to apprentice under him. What he had really wanted was for Severus to act as his slave, brewing all of the potions that Slughorn didn't want to waste his precious time brewing. Even now Severus was brewing the potions for Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He had been contacted by Madame Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Hospital Matron. She had implored Severus to brew potions for her for a fee because she couldn't trust Slughorn to do it any longer.

Lucius frowned at that. Hogwarts needed to be cleansed before he would allow his children to go there. Their curriculum needed an overhaul and the Professor's needed to be put under review to determine if they should be permitted to remain at their posts. If only he could make such a thing happen.

It was time that he fought back against his detractors. The Malfoy family had been cleared of charges of being Death Eaters and of colluding with them and yet the rumors persisted that they were evil wizards who worshipped Voldemort and had worn his brand. It was disgusting how people refused to believe the truth. Well, Lucius would just have to shove it down their throats.

He would start with the Ministry and their precious Auror Department. An Auror accosted his son. He was not going to be the least bit lenient in his demands. He wanted the man out on his arse. Such a man had no right to be an Auror. He didn't care if the Auror was frustrated. He didn't care if the man had been angry or had somehow felt provoked. As an Auror the man should have been taught to have self-control. He was a servant of the peace. He was a servant of justice. His very job, the oath of his office, was to serve the people and chase down Dark Wizards. How could assaulting a six-year-old child ever amount to honoring his oath as an Auror? He would give the Ministry one chance to remove the man from his place in the Auror Corps. If they did not do so, he would then be going to the papers with the story.

'That is if Narcissa does not beat me to it,' he mused even as his wife entered the room accompanied by their three Wards. Lucius ran his ice-blue eyes over the Raven curls of Blaise and the dark blonde hair of Theodore and at last the pale white blond curls of Dane. His boys looked shaken by the events of the night.

"Were any of you harmed?" Lucius asked of the boys. Dane came to him and Lucius helped the boy to climb into his lap. Lucius felt protective warmth spike through him as Dane curled against him and laid his head upon his shoulder. The boy slowly shook his head in the negative and Lucius felt relief. His nephew had already been through too much. He was harmed by people that should have loved and protected him. Lucius didn't think he would ever be able to forgive his sister for what she had done to her youngest child.

It was Theodore who spoke once he had managed to climb upon Draco's hospital bed. The boy laid down beside Draco. "Ritz popped into my room and woke me. He sealed us into my room just before an Auror could try to enter it."

"Alvar did the same for me," Blaise said naming his own Personal-Elf. Each of their wards had an elf that had bonded specifically to them. The elves served as extra protection for the children. Ritz was Theodore's Elf, Alvar was Blaise's Elf, Lox was Dane's Elf, and Varbey was Draco's Elf.

Dane nodded his head to indicate that he too had been rescued by his Elf. "Lox saved me," he said simply.

Narcissa ran her fingers through Draco's hair as the boy fought against falling asleep. Lucius smiled gently at his son. "We will awaken you in an hour to check on you. Go ahead and sleep now Draco."

Draco shook his head still struggling against the lull of sleep. "Where is grandfather?"

"He was arguing with Madame Bones when I departed," she admitted. "He is not alone. His solicitor is with him," she sounded a bit too happy when she said this last.

Lucius was relieved that his father was handling things with Madame Bones. Now Lucius could wait to see if the Auror was let go, and if he was not then he would make sure that the papers learned that the Ministry didn't care that an Auror had abused a child.

He was sure that the acid toned Rita Skeeter would adore a story such as this. She always adored writing stories that painted prominent members of the Ministry in a bad light.

Yes, first he would attack the Ministry. Then he would find a way to strike hard and fast at Hogwarts current curriculum and staff. It would take time, but he was determined that if Hogwarts was not improved before his boys turned eleven, then they would not be attending. He would use his influence as the Heir Malfoy to encourage the other prominent members of society to have their children attend another school as well. Such a decline in attendance would be noticed by the Board of Governors and it would leak to the press. It would damage Dumbledore's Golden reputation.

His goal with Hogwarts was more long-term. It would take a while to truly see the results of his efforts. However, he did have one short term goal that he needed to achieve. He needed to learn the name of the person who told the Aurors to go to Malfoy Manor. Someone had complained of them, saying they had dark artefacts. Of course, they didn't have any Dark Artefacts in the Manor. There were children in the house after all. What if Draco had come across some cursed object when he was four? The idea that they would keep dark and dangerous items in the home where they were raising a child not yet of age to attend school, was just ludicrous.

The Malfoy family began to transport the items that the British Ministry of Magic had banned as Dark Artefacts to their other homes in France ages ago. Lucius had not yet married Narcissa when his father had removed the last of the dark artefacts from Malfoy Manor. The French Ministry of Magic was far more lenient on what was considered a Dark Artefact than the British Ministry was. Everything they had moved was in compliance with the current laws in France. The Auror's could search every nook and cranny of Malfoy Manor and they weren't going to find the dark artefacts they were searching for.

Who had informed the Auror's that the Malfoy's were in violation of the law and holding Dark Artefact's at the Manor? Whoever they were, they wanted to stir up trouble for his family. Who would gain from such a thing?

Two names immediately came to mind. Narcissa's cousin, Claire Zabini nee Rosier and his sister, Syndra Spungen nee Malfoy. Claire was currently feuding with Narcissa over Narcissa challenging Claire's right to custody of Blaise. Claire had dumped Blaise on their doorstep years ago and had left without ever returning. Narcissa had finally chosen to file for custody of Blaise and now Claire was furious with Narcissa over it. Of course, Claire had still refused to return to Britain to fight her for custody so it was a foregone conclusion that Claire was going to lose. Syndra was currently angry with the family for the removal of her youngest son, Dane. His father had chosen to remove Dane from her household and place him in the Malfoy household. Lucius had taken legal responsibility for him, making his nephew his ward. Syndra had sent him a howler promising him that he would regret taking her son from her. Was this Syndra's play at revenge?

If it was then he was truly disappointed in her. He didn't like that Draco had been hurt and the boys had been frightened, but it did give them opportunities. Lucius was a Slytherin through and through. He was nothing if not cunning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Reckoning

Auror Department, Ministry of Magic, London, England

January 12, 1987

Abraxas Malfoy sat regally in the chair across from the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. The chair was a simple wooden chair with a slightly worn cushion. There was nothing remarkable about the chair, and yet the effect of watching the white-blond haired male sit in the chair was striking. His bearing was that of royalty seated upon a golden throne.

The effect put Amelia Bones on edge. She was rarely intimidated by the scions of the most ancient families, but Abraxas Malfoy was one of the few men in society that Amelia had to begrudgingly admit to being afraid of. He had the bearing of a king. He was devastatingly handsome, striking with his moonlight hair, pale flesh over fit muscular physique and ice-blue eyes. He was the picture of striking masculine beauty.

Those glacial eyes were staring at her now, a hard-steely gaze that made her shiver. There was a slight upturn to his lips, an edge of cruelty there. The promise of cruelty for the one that had harmed his grandson.

She fought the urge to bang her head against her desk as she thought again over what Abraxas Malfoy and his solicitor had just told her. The other man stood beside the chair seating Abraxas Malfoy, and had introduced himself as Ambrose Chauncy, Solicitor for the Malfoy's. That Abraxas Malfoy had chosen to bring his Solicitor with him had, at first, made Amelia feel smug. She had assumed that it was because Dark Artefacts had been found at Malfoy Manor and that Abraxas Malfoy wished to somehow bully her into sweeping it under the rug. Now that she had heard his story of how her Auror's had harmed an innocent child, one that was no older than her niece Susan, it made Amelia want to tear strips out of the team of Auror's that had been assigned to search Malfoy Manor.

"I will have to speak with the team that searched your home," Amelia said in a tone that was slightly placating. Mr. Chauncy had not hesitated to explain that the House of Malfoy was angry by what had taken place at their home.

"Very well," Abraxas Malfoy said smoothly. "Is there a lounge in which Mr. Chauncy and I can wait while you do this?" he asked of her.

She frowned at that. She had been hoping that Abraxas and his Solicitor would choose to return to Malfoy Manor and await hearing from her another day. "Surely it would be best if you returned to your home and let me have a few days to get to the heart of the matter," she said.

Abraxas shook his head in the negative. His glacial eyes were piercing as they stared into her own brown eyes. "The heart of the matter, Madame Bones, is that a team of your Auror's came to my home with a warrant with your signature and the signature of the Head of the Auror Department, Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour. The warrant was to give them leave to search the property. I allowed your Auror's into my home and asked of them to leave the West wing on the second floor alone because that was the area of the house that housed the children's nursery and their rooms. The head of your Auror's told me that they would leave that area alone since it housed the children and the hour was so late. He went back on his word and he and his Auror's searched that wing of the Manor. They awoke my grandson, Draco, and then terrorized him. One of your Auror's lifted my Grandson from his bed by his shirt collar and when ordered to release him by one of your Auror's, he obeyed by throwing Draco into his nightstand where Draco's head connected and he sustained injury," Abraxas's voice was cold with harnessed anger as he recited the events of the night. "You may send an Auror now to Saint Mungo's if you like to speak with the healers and with my son and grandson, to verify the truth of my claim. Draco is being kept overnight at the Healers insistence."

Amelia winced at that but knew that she would be sending an Auror to Saint Mungo's to check on the little Malfoy boy. She needed to verify Abraxas's story.

"The heart of the matter, Madame, is that one of your Auror's caused unnecessary harm to befall a minor. It was excessive force in a situation that never should have required any force at all," Abraxas continued. "I demand justice and you, Madame, are known for being a fair and just woman. I do expect that I will have no cause to ever dispute your reputation."

Amelia stared at him in growing anger. She understood all too well the hidden meaning in the Lord Malfoy's last words. Should she not see justice done in the case of the Malfoy lad, then he would ruin her career. She didn't doubt that he had the power to do it.

"There is a small lounge where you and your solicitor may wait," Amelia declared. "My secretary will bring you some refreshments."

"The refreshments are unnecessary," Abraxas waved away the offer. "I understand that your department is busy and I would not wish to deprive you as you seek justice on behalf of my family," he told her even as he arose to his feet. "Please, just have her escort us to where we shall await you."

Amelia nodded her agreement. "Very well," she said. She felt stung, insulted by his refusal of the offer of refreshments. He had not been insulting in his refusal but she knew that the refusal was an insult none the less. It was a statement that he didn't trust her and her department.

She swiftly told her secretary, Mary, to see them to the little waiting room that was meant for small private conferences and then she went in search of Rufus Scrimgeor. She found him speaking with the Captain of the Team sent to Malfoy Manor.

When she had signed her approval of the search and seizure of dark artifacts from Malfoy Manor, she had believed it would be a golden opportunity to finally catch the Malfoy family doing something nefarious. Like most, she had been sure that the Malfoy family had been in league with the Death Eaters and He Who Must Not Be Named. Abraxas Malfoy was the Ardenvraar of a Death Eater, Orran Nott. Surely Abraxas was a Death Eater himself or at least a sympathizer. Yet when the trials had come up, none of the Death Eaters named Abraxas or Lucius as Death Eaters. A few of them spoke of how dearly their Dark Lord had desired to gain the Malfoy's as his followers, but there had not been confirmation that He Who Must Not Be Named had ever achieved his goal.

Surely, he must have done so though. During the trials, the Malfoy's had been brought in under the suspicion of having been Death Eaters. It was done at the insistence of Bartemius Crouch Sr. It had been a terrible shock to find that Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy were not branded by the Dark Mark, the mark that Voldemort seared into the flesh of all his followers. All seizure of the Malfoy's business transactions had shown that none of their money had flowed into ventures and avenues that would have funded Voldemort and the other Death Eaters supporting him. The Malfoy's had been deemed innocent. Their names cleared and their reputation restored, though now with some suspicion; since there were a great many who didn't want to believe that the Malfoy family was truly innocent.

Amelia had been one of those who didn't want to believe they were innocent, but unlike her predecessor Crouch, she intended to act carefully within the means of the law to catch the Malfoy's. When the tip had come in about the Malfoy family, she had thought that she had finally found the legal way to put the elder Malfoy's behind bars and end the Malfoy Legacy of Dark Magic in Britain. Instead one of the Ministry's Auror's had assaulted a six-year-old child. She had a catastrophe on her hands.

"Madame Bones," Scrimgeour said in greeting. "I was just learning what happened at Malfoy Manor," he said with a frown. It made Amelia wince. Rufus Scrimgeour had been against the idea of sending Auror's to Malfoy Manor so late at night. He wanted to send them in the early morning instead. He had argued that the early morning would still have surprised the Malfoy family. She had overruled him and now she was wishing that she had listened to him.

"Lord Malfoy is here now and he wants blood," she said softly. The Auror before her winced at that. "Tell me, Robbards, who hurt the boy?"

"Dawlish harmed him Ma'am," Auror Robbards responded. "Dawlish and Hanners began to search the room, we didn't notice the child was in the room or in the bed at first. When the boy spoke we finally noticed him. Dawlish spoke with the child quite harshly."

"What was said?" Scrimgeour asked.

"The Malfoy boy asked what we were doing," Robbards revealed. "Dawlish responded that we were looking for dark artifacts and that when we found them we would put his family in Azkaban."

Scrimgeour's jaw locked tight at this and Amelia closed her eyes in horrified resignation. "What else happened Robbards," she heard Scrimgeour ask and she opened her eyes to watch the Auror.

"He took the boy's stuffed toy from him. It was just a child's plushie but Dawlish took it, claimed that the Malfoy's must be hiding dark artifacts in the children's toys. He began to rip the head off of the toy and the boy stood up on his bed, jumping up to try to stop him from hurting his toy."

"Any child would do the same," Scrimgeour said grimly.

"Yes sir," Robbards said with a sigh of remorse. "Dawlish, he grabbed the boy by the front of his pajamas and held him in the air, dangling the boy where he couldn't get any footing. I ordered him to put the boy down," he said in a voice that shook with repressed anger. "He did put him down though not in the way I intended. He threw the boy away from him. There was a loud crack and I rushed to get a view of the boy. His head had collided with his nightstand and there was blood. The child was moaning in pain and his eyes were glazed. He kept blinking rapidly. I know the signs. He was trying to stay conscious."

Amelia's hand trembled as it raised to her throat. Dear Lord, it was no mistake then. One of the Auror's had harmed the little Malfoy boy. Dawlish would have to be dealt with swiftly or the Malfoy's would tarnish the reputation of the Auror Department.

"Thank you Robbards," Scrimgeour said dismissing the Auror.

"Robbards," she said before the man could turn away. "Do you believe that the Malfoy family was holding Dark Artifacts in that house or anywhere on their property?"

Robbards frowned at the question and he shook his head in the negative. "No Ma'am," he told her truthfully. "The Malfoy Family has a lot of power and with power comes those who dislike you for it. I think that someone who wanted to tarnish their reputation called in that tip. Since 1981 Malfoy Manor has been searched seven times for any signs that they are disobeying the law by holding Dark Artifacts in their home and they come up clean each time. Now this tells me they are either clean or that the Auror's are all corrupt. I cannot believe the latter Ma'am, especially with Auror's like Dawlish who are eager to arrest them, so I must believe the former."

Amelia could see the logic in the man's belief and she nodded. "Thank you for your candor," she said to the man. "Dismissed," she added to let him know that she had no further questions for him. Robbards looked weary but relieved to depart.

Scrimgeour gave her a hard look and then held open the door of his office for her to enter. She rarely butted heads with Rufus Scrimgeour, but when she did it was always painful to her pride. She entered the office and saw the slightly tidy desk, Rufus always did things in a tidy sort of way. His office had an almost lived in feel to it and she knew he sometimes spent nights here.

"We need to suspend Dawlish," Amelia said beating him to the chase.

"I think that it has gone beyond that now, Amelia," Rufus told her, his face stern as he looked at her.

She blanched at that and turned her gaze fully upon him. "Surely a suspension is what is best," she said. "He harmed the boy."

"Yes, he did. I already have reports from the two Auror's who witnessed it, Robbards and Hanners, as well as the report from the Healer at Mungo's," Scrimgeour agreed.

Amelia nodded. "Then we need to suspend him," she said.

"He's also the one who broke the arm of the young Goyle boy, Gregory," Scrimgeour informed her. "I suspended him for that. He only just came back from suspension Amelia," he told her.

She frowned then. "You clearly do not think that Suspension will work then. What do you suggest?"

"Amelia, you just left Abraxas Malfoy in a waiting area. Please do tell me, do you really think that he'll smile and be on his merry little way if you go back there and tell him that you are only suspending the Auror that harmed his grandson?"

She winced at that, but Rufus continued.

"The Malfoy's have influence, Amelia. They have connections. It will only be a matter of time until they learn that Dawlish already has a history of harming Pure-blood heirs," he told her.

Amelia glared at that. "You make it sound like Dawlish makes it a habit to hunt down Pure-blood heirs and hurt them," she said.

Scrimgeour shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me Amelia," he told her. "I don't know how he passed all of the evaluations to enter the Auror Program. The man is a loose cannon. Even Moody couldn't tame Dawlish, for all that Dawlish idolizes him."

"You are talking Expulsion then," she said, angry at the thought. While she didn't approve of Dawlish harming children, it couldn't be denied that he had brought many horrible people to justice. He had captured Death Eaters and other nefarious Dark Wizards. That reputation had probably been what had put him on the teams that went to the Goyle Estate and the Malfoy Estate.

"Cut him loose before he does more harm to this department, Amelia," Scrimgeour told her gently. "He's already shamed the Auror Department by harming children. We cannot let that stand. Do you want to know how the Malfoy child reacted to someone in the Auror uniform showing up in his hospital room?" he asked her. "He flinched in fear and tightly gripped the hand of Severus Snape, who was nearest to the boy at the time. The young Lord Nott was lying in bed beside the boy and he bodily put himself between the Malfoy child and the Auror. The children in that room reacted as though the Aurors was sent there to hurt them."

Amelia felt as though the breath was knocked out of her. She curled her hands into fists angry at the whole situation. Children should see the red Auror Robes and be happy that someone was out there protecting them from dark wizards. Now there were children who saw the red Auror Robes and associated those robes with harm. Scrimgeour was correct. Dawlish would have to be let go. The Malfoy's were out for blood, and she needed to do damage control before this became a true blood bath.

"He's fired," she told Scrimgeour. "Have Dawlish in my office in the morning," she ordered. "I'll go inform Lord Malfoy now," she said.

"I'll go with you," he offered in such a way that there would be no dissuading him.

She didn't bother to acknowledge his request in any way other than letting him fall into step beside her once they had left his office. She wished that the walk to the little lounge was longer. Soon enough she was again facing the regally handsome Abraxas Malfoy. "Lord Malfoy, my apologies for making you wait," Amelia said and then she nodded to Rufus. "This is the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour," she introduced.

"Lord Malfoy, I do apologize on behalf of the Auror Department for Auror Dawlish's assault on your Grandson," Rufus said with great sincerity. "Auror Dawlish has a fine reputation as an Auror who has brought in many nefarious Dark Wizards, but I fear that his time fighting Dark Wizards has addled his mind. Recently, he harmed the Goyle boy. We followed procedure and suspended him for his actions. He had to be cleared by a mind healer to return to duty and he was cleared," Scrimgeour explained.

"I would have you check on this mind healer then," Abraxas said smoothly.

"We shall, Lord Malfoy," he assured the man.

"Am I to understand that this Auror Dawlish shall be suspended once more?" Abraxas asked.

"No," Amelia said then. "Auror Dawlish is suffering a burn out. His mind is addled, and he can therefore no longer serve this department. We are relieving him."

Abraxas seemed to mull that over and then he nodded. "It is the hope of the Malfoy family that Auror Dawlish receive treatment with a mind healer. It is always a terrible thing when an Auror of such an outstanding background of public service begins to suffer due to the rigors of his job."

The words were diplomatic, kind under the circumstances. Amelia let herself feel a moment of relief. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy," she said.

She watched as Lord Malfoy and his Solicitor departed and then she sighed. "This is going to be in the papers, isn't it?"

"You can bet on it," Rufus said with a commiserating look. "We'll have to roll with the hit Amelia. Use that sentiment of Lord Malfoy's about Dawlish's background. Also, perhaps it's time to make some proposals to the Wizengamot about the Auror Department needing some competent Mind Healers to evaluate them and more than Annual visits with the Mind Healers. I think seeing a Mind Healer once every two or three months would be better for them."

Amelia grimaced. As the Regent of House Bones, she was all too aware of how the Wizengamot argued over the expenditure of the Ministries funds. Every department was eager for funds. The Department of Law Enforcement already received the bulk of what was in the Ministries coffers.

"Also, some personal advice," Scrimgeour said softly.

"What?" she asked of him.

"Give up your vendetta against the Malfoy's," he said.

She started to protest that she didn't have a vendetta against the Malfoy's but then she paused. She supposed it did look like she had a vendetta against them, at least to outside eyes.

"They didn't kill your parents; the trials were clear enough. Even Orran Nott admitted under Veritaserum that though his Lord wanted the Malfoy's, yet they had refused to be owned by him. Orran also admitted that he was trying to kill them under orders from his Lord. Obviously, they were not Death Eaters, Amelia."

She winced at that. She had been told years ago that the Malfoy's had something to do with the murder of her parents and of her older brother and his family. She had been baying for their blood ever since. She had thought that the source was without question, but now, she had to begin to question his credibility. Perhaps he was only conveying rumors, hoping to give her a direction.

The idea that perhaps she had been told it was the Malfoy's so she would target the family and eliminate them for someone else suddenly formed in her mind. She felt her nails dig into her palms as her hands curled into fists. She had been used. She wondered now if the real murderer had gone free while she had been so focused on Abraxas Malfoy and his gorgeous son, Lucius?

"Thank you, Rufus," she managed to say. "I'll take your advice. I think you are right about the Malfoy's," she said and it hurt to say it.

Scrimgeour watched her carefully and he turned her with a hand gently just above her elbow. He steered her toward her office. "We may know someday what happened to them," he promised her.

"We know what happened," Amelia said, voice hard. "We don't know the who," she said with the old familiar anger rising in her.

He inclined his head in agreement. "I know you don't want to hear this, but the more important thing is to be sure that it cannot happen to someone else," he told her as they stood in the doorway of her office.

Amelia considered his dark eyes and nodded her agreement. He was right of course. At times like this, she was grateful that he was the Head of the Auror Department. The last head of that department had been a bit of a sycophant who never talked back to Amelia and would never have dared to disagree with her. Rufus Scrimgeour was not afraid to tell her when he thought she was wrong. She was grateful for that tonight. It had probably kept her from making the wrong move in regard of the Malfoy situation.

She watched him go with a loud sigh and looked at her secretary. "Mary, please get me some coffee," she said to her secretary. The woman rushed to obey. Amelia sat at her desk and looked at the picture in the corner of the little red-haired girl with the pretty brown eyes, her little niece Susan. She wished that she could have stayed the night at home with Susan. The poor dear awoke in the mornings too often without her there. Amelia sometimes wondered if she had made a mistake in taking custody of Susan instead of letting one of Hilary's siblings have custody of her. Hilary, Susan's mother, had died in 1980 during an attack by Death Eaters on the Greengrass home, the home of Hilary's brother-in-law. Amelia had been devastated to lose yet another family member. In 1979, she had lost her parents, her older brother, his wife, and his three children to Death Eaters and she had lost her younger brother to Death Eaters. Hilary and Susan were all she had left and then Hilary had been murdered leaving only Susan. The young Susan was then proclaimed as Lady Bones and Amelia became her Regent. Between her job and her duties as Susan's Regent, she didn't see her niece as often as she would like. Susan, despite living in Amelia's home, was being raised by a Nanny and by her maternal aunts.

"Another long day," she said with a sigh realizing that she would probably be stuck at the Ministry until later the next night.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope to have another chapter up soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Protective

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

January 23, 1987

He had been protective of Draco ever since the Aurors had come to Malfoy Manor. He really didn't like to have Draco out of his sight for very long. He had taken to sleeping in Draco's room, placing himself on the divan at the end of Draco's bed, just so he could be between Draco and the door, between Draco and danger. There should never have been any danger at Malfoy Manor. Theo had never thought of Malfoy Manor as a dangerous place. It was a place of sanctuary to him and his pseudo-siblings. It was home. They should never have been made to feel afraid in their own home.

Lord Malfoy had reassured him that it was not his fault. He had told him that even if Theo had been in the room with Draco that he would not have been able to prevent the Auror from doing what he did to Draco. He knew that Lord Malfoy was right, but Draco had been hurt. He had been hurt and Theo hadn't been there. Theo was the oldest of the children in the combined guardianship of the Heir Malfoy and Lady Malfoy. It was his duty and his privilege to look after his pseudo-siblings. When he had seen Draco in the hospital bed at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, paler than usual and looking fragile, Theo had felt like a failure.

He wondered why Draco didn't protest his overprotectiveness. Was Draco still feeling shaky? Was Draco afraid and he secretly appreciated Theo's protection? It didn't really matter if Draco appreciated it or not because Theo had no intention of ceasing to protect him. Draco was the youngest child in the house. He was the youngest of Lord Malfoy's grandchildren and he would one day be Lord Malfoy. Theodore currently outranked Draco. He was already Lord Nott because his father had been a traitor who had turned on his Ardenvraar. Orran Nott had been the first Arden in recorded history to turn on his sworn brother. Theo didn't often think of his father. Sometimes though, Lord Malfoy told him stories about the former Lord Nott. The stories were mostly happy and showed Theo that his father was not always a terrible traitor. Those stories broke Theo's heart anew each time he heard them. He was not naïve despite his youth. The end results are usually what counts in the end though. It is what history records, Theo had come to understand from his lessons. His tutors rarely cared how he had come to the correct result so long as the result was correct in the end. If it was not correct he was punished. Orran Nott had been wrong in the end so he was being punished.

The thing was, sometimes others tried to punish Theo for what Orran did.

Just a few days ago he and his siblings had been shopping in Diagon Alley with Lady Malfoy and with her sister, Madame Tonks. They had been forced to stop and converse with Mr. Marcus Spungen, his eldest child Royce, and two boys who looked to be around Theodore's age. He could still remember the stirring of hurt and anger in his chest as Royce Spungen, Cassius Warrington, and Terrence Higgs had taunted him by saying that he would never be fit to be Ardenvraar for anyone.

" _Someone would have to be really stupid to take you as their Arden," Royce Spungen taunted him._

" _Yeah, he's a traitor's get," Cassius Warrington had sneered. "Everyone knows that he'd just betray his Arden if he were ever blessed with one. Just like dear old dad, eh?"_

 _Terrence Higgs snickered. "Poor little baby, I think he's going to cry," he had sneered causing Royce and Cassius to laugh._

A hand upon his shoulder made him flinch and returned him to the present. He turned his head and stared into the silvery-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. The other boy was smiling at him and Theo couldn't help himself. He returned the smile. "Did you need something Draco?"

Draco shook his head in the negative. "No, but you did," his friend said. "You were thinking about bad things, I could tell. Your green eyes go all cold and you get that frown," Draco said.

Theo smirked. "You'll be a Slytherin for sure. I don't think that Ravenclaw's are so observant, despite their vaunted love of learning," he praised.

Draco blushed slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure. Aunt Selene is very observant and she was a Ravenclaw. Our Luna will probably be a Ravenclaw too, and she's observant."

Theo nodded his head, conceding the point.

"What were you thinking about, Theo?" Draco said while he played with the edge of his book.

Theo didn't know what Draco had been reading, but he had been reading most of the afternoon. He had even declined an opportunity for a flying lesson today in favor of staying inside with Theo, Blaise, and Dane. It was odd behavior for Draco. Theo wondered what was so interesting about the book that Draco would decline flying for it. He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing important," he hedged.

Draco sniffed in disdain at that. He was remarkably like Lady Malfoy when he did things like that. "Don't lie, Theo, please," Draco said softly. "Not to me," he implored.

Theo glanced back at Draco and saw earnest gray eyes staring at him, imploring him to unburden himself. He already knew he would tell Draco some of it. Draco had said please. He rarely said please. "I was thinking about something that Spungen, Warrington, and Higgs said to me when we bumped into them in Diagon Alley," he said. He watched as Draco frowned in thought. The younger blond had not heard what Royce, Warrington, and Higgs had said to him because he and Blaise had been doing their best to shield Dane from the sneering words of Marcus Spungen. Theo had been picked from the herd and torn to pieces, albeit verbally, by Royce and his two great friends.

"What did they say?" Draco asked him in a gentle voice.

Theo frowned then. "As I said before, it really is nothing. I mean, it's stupid Royce and his stupid friends," he tried to deflect.

Draco closed his book and set it aside then. He then reached out and grabbed Theo by the wrist and he held on. "If it were nothing then you would not be bothered by it," Draco said. "Tell me, Theo. Trust in me. Uncle Sev says that trust is a two-way street. It must go both ways. You must trust in me if you expect me to trust in you. Am I wrong to trust you?"

" _Someone would have to be really stupid to take you as their Arden."_

The words of Royce Spungen haunted him then and he stared at Draco with wide eyes. "I," he swallowed hard and felt the sting of tears in his eyes but he fought them back. "No, Draco, you are not wrong to trust me. Please, believe me, you aren't wrong!"

Draco moved his hand from Theo's wrist to his hand and he clasped their fingers together. "I don't know what Royce said, Theo, but he's wrong. Whatever he said, he's wrong."

"You can't know that," Theo said and he looked away from Draco's face, but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he held on tight. He couldn't let go, he needed Draco too much to let go. He needed an anchor because inside he was bleeding from the words that Royce and his friends had uttered.

"I do know that Royce rarely says anything of true worth. He delights in hurting others. He uses his words like vicious weapons but he's a poor warrior because he throws his venom everywhere. A real snake knows when to save their venom for the right victim, they wait for the perfect moment, then they strike."

"You have spent too much time with Uncle Sev since you keep using his ways of describing things," Theo attempted to joke.

Draco smiled at that. "Uncle Sev is really smart," Draco shrugged. "Tell me, Theo," he said then returning to a serious tone.

Theo nodded as he looked at Draco. "They said that someone would have to be stupid to want me as their," he trailed off and found that he could not hold Draco's gaze. "As their Ardenvraar," he finished.

He heard Draco suck in a breath and he felt Draco squeeze his hand before he slowly exhaled that breath. "Royce is the biggest idiot that ever lived!" Draco declared. "Don't you dare, Theo! Don't you dare let what he said hurt you anymore! Anyone would be damned lucky to have you as their Arden!"

Theo blinked in surprise as he looked at Draco. He knew that Draco was loyal to him, a true friend and brother, but he had not really prepared himself to be defended by anyone. He had let himself be so torn up by the thought that maybe Royce was right that he had not thought anyone would defend him. He had let himself wallow in misery, questioning his self-worth.

"I would become your Arden today if it were possible," came the gentle voice of Dane Spungen.

Theo's gaze slid to Dane. He took in the boy's earnest expression. He was so unlike his older brother, Royce. This boy with the curly pale-gold hair was gentle and kind, the very opposite of his older brother. Dane was looking at him with heartfelt ice-blue eyes. "I know that you might not want someone like me to be your Arden, but I would be honored if you would consider it, Theo," Dane was saying and Theo stared at him in surprise.

"Why?" Theo asked, his voice harsher due to his roiling emotions. He didn't deserve someone kind and gentle as his Arden. Not if he could end up a traitor like his father.

Dane flinched due to the harshness of his voice. "Because you are kind and smart. You are brave but cunning. I don't think you would rush forward to get us into troubles. I think you would think first," the boy said.

"I'm the son of a traitor, my father betrayed his own Arden!" Theo snarled then because it hurt, oh how it hurt that his father was a traitor. It hurt that everyone expected him to end up just like him.

"So," Dane said with a shrug. "My father is a horrible bully who enjoys other women more than he does his own wife. He hurts my mother and he used to hurt me. You don't think I'll grow up to be like him, do you?" the boy asked softly.

Theo felt as though he had been punched in the gut. The idea that Dane was afraid of becoming like Marcus Spungen had never occurred to him. "No, Dane, no, you won't become like your sire," he said firmly.

Dane smiled at him. "And you won't become like Orran Nott," the boy said firmly. "We'll make sure of that, Theo."

Draco nodded his agreement. "You aren't like your father Theo, even Grandpa says you are more like your mother than like your father. Your mother was said to be beautiful, kind, and loyal to her loved ones."

"Maybe you should visit your Greengrass relatives and learn more about your mother," Dane suggested. "Here you hear good things about your father and out in society you hear bad things about him, but it's like everyone forgets that you had a mother. You don't even look much like Orran. You look like your Greengrass relatives," he said.

It was a good idea, Theo acknowledged. He did enjoy the chances he had to spend time with his cousins Daphne, Astoria, and Ernie. His Aunt, Lady Evelyn Greengrass nee Turpin, was always very kind to him when he visited with her. She was now one of the ladies he saw often visiting Malfoy Manor for tea with Lady Malfoy. She was one of Narcissa's circle and a fellow Mother of the Crone's Council. He had spent less time with his Uncle Nicholas than he would have liked. The man was a true Slytherin, or so Uncle Severus had said. Theo had overheard stories of Nicholas bravely fighting Death Eaters who had invaded his home during Samhain of 1980. Theo wished that he knew the man better. Perhaps if Theo requested time with Lord Greengrass and with Lady Macmillan then he could ask them questions about his mother.

"I'll ask Aunt Narcissa if she can arrange it," Theo said at last. He watched the two pale-blond boys smile at him. Dane's smile was shy but clearly happy that Theo had taken his suggestion to heart. Draco's smile was a gentle upturn of his lips, a soft and gentle smile that could vanish in a moment, but it softened the mercury of his eyes. Draco's smiles had become like that ever since he began training in politics. They were rarely the whole-hearted smiles that he used to gift them. Theo knew it was necessary that they learn better control of themselves, lest their enemies find a weakness, but he missed the days when Draco would smile with his whole being.

"What book has kept you indoors all day?" Theo asked of Draco as he glanced at the book that Draco had set aside.

"I've wondered the same thing," Blaise said as he came to sit beside them. He had remained quiet during the previous deep conversation. Blaise often did that, only entering the conversations when he felt his assistance was truly needed. Their quiet observer was Blaise.

Draco took up his book and held it to his chest, protectively. "It was a gift sent to me," he said simply.

Green eyes met golden-brown as Theo shared a look with Blaise. Theo inclined his head to Blaise, a sign that Blaise should continue.

"A gift from who?" Blaise asked of Draco.

Dane looked curiously at Draco. "It's okay if you don't really want to tell us, but the adults know, right?"

Draco sighed then, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Yes, Mother knows," he said. "It's, a book about Dragon's," he admitted as he slowly turned the book around so that they could see the beautiful white dragon moving on the cover of the book.

"What type of Dragon is that?" Theo found himself asking.

"Whatever it is, that's the Dragon all of you blond haired Malfoy's would turn into," Blaise teased then.

It was a simple statement but a reminder none-the-less that even Theo had Malfoy blood in his veins. Blaise didn't. He lived in Malfoy Manor because he was the second cousin once removed from Lady Malfoy through his Rosier Blood. For the first time, Theo wondered if it bothered Blaise that his tie to them was through Narcissa and not through Lord Malfoy? He didn't ask though. It wouldn't do to make Blaise feel cornered. The dark-haired boy would feel cornered if Theo asked with Draco and Dane as backup.

"It's an Antipodean Opal-Eye," Draco murmured in answer to Theo's question. "And yes Blaise, they do suit us Malfoy's, but I think that you would be a Hungarian Horntail. You are vicious when you choose to be."

Blaise looked pleased by Draco's words. "Thank you," he said.

"But who was the book a gift from?" Theo asked again.

Dane frowned at him. "He doesn't have to say, Theo," he protested.

"Aren't you curious?" Blaise asked of Dane.

"Yes, but," Dane huffed. Theo was grateful to see it. Just two weeks ago, Dane was still too timid to show any signs of frustration with him. "It's not our business, Blaise," Dane reaffirmed.

Draco smiled at Dane. "It's okay Dane," he said to his cousin. "It's not like I am afraid to tell you guys," he said. "It's just, well, this is the first time that someone that wasn't Mother, Father, Grandfather, or Uncle Sev got me a present when it wasn't a holiday or my birthday."

Theo nodded at that. He could understand why Draco would find that so special. Lady Malfoy was always very firm that they should never become spoiled. He really had not understood what she meant by that until he had met Vincent Crabbe. The little butterball of a boy was given whatever his heart desired by his parents. He was incredibly overindulged. Theo didn't want to end up like that. He remembered he had been extra affectionate toward Narcissa after the Crabbe's had gone home. He was so grateful to her for taking such good care of them.

"So, who is it from?" Blaise pushed again for Draco to tell them.

"Ginny Weasley," Draco said simply.

Theo watched Draco for a moment but he couldn't tell what emotions his kinsman was feeling. Draco was wearing his little Lord mask. Approachable, yet remote. He remembered meeting Ginny Weasley years ago when Walburga Black was dying. She had been soft-spoken to them. She had blushed when Draco had kissed her hand in greeting. She had stolen glances at Draco for the rest of the long day of waiting. She had been at Walburga's funeral as well. She had brought a pretty violet with her that Theo had thought she would place before the Black Mausoleum, but she didn't. Instead, she had given the flower to Draco. Theo now remembered that Draco had brought the flower home with him to Malfoy Manor. Theo was ashamed to admit that he would have waited until Ginny Weasley had gone away and then placed the flower with the rest that was sitting before the Mausoleum. Draco had been kinder, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. This was probably why Draco got along better with Daphne and Astoria than he did. Draco seemed to inherently understand when he should step carefully so he wouldn't hurt a girl's feelings.

"That freckled, red-haired monstrosity?" Blaise asked.

Theo smirked slightly. He wasn't prepared for the growl that emitted from Draco's throat. He stared wide-eyed at Draco. The future Lord Malfoy looked thoroughly angry.

"You will take that back right now Blaise Zabini!" Draco snapped at him.

Blaise blinked in surprise as he took in the hard glint of Draco's eyes.

"Draco," Theo murmured in confusion.

Dane shook his head sadly. "You should apologize, Blaise," he said. "What you said about her is very mean."

Blaise glanced at Dane before nodding. "I am sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that about her," he added.

Theo watched Draco cautiously as he stared hard at Blaise as though he would rip Blaise apart if he found anything about Blaise's body language to suggest that he wasn't sincere in his apology. At last Draco subsided and Theo felt himself relax slightly as Draco spoke. "I forgive you, Blaise. I know that you have very high standards as befits a Rosier, but Ginny Weasley has her own beauty. Do not say those things about her again."

Blaise nodded his agreement. "Alright," he said simply, but Theo could tell that he was still confused by Draco's swift defense of the red-haired girl with the freckles.

Theo could understand Blaise's confusion. There was no love lost between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. Mr. Arthur Weasley had accused Lucius of being a Death Eater who somehow bought his way out of Azkaban at the Last Ministry Ball. Arthur Weasley seemed to despise their guardian for reasons that Theo didn't know. He had asked Lady Malfoy about Arthur Weasley and had learned that he was four years older than Lucius Malfoy and had been in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. Arthur had been betrothed to Avice Parkinson of House Parkinson but had eloped with Molly Prewett of House Prewett thus causing a great scandal. He was penalized by House Parkinson and forced to pay reparations for his actions. Those reparations had put him and his growing family into the poor house because his father, Lord Weasley, had decided that Arthur should have to pay for the crime alone. Theo didn't blame Lord Weasley for that at all. Arthur had been the one to end his betrothal in such a damaging way so, of course, he should have to pay. Arthur's family was slowly growing popular now because he had betrothed his son to Pansy Parkinson the Heir Parkinson when he was a year old. Arthur no longer had to pay reparations to the House of Parkinson so, his family now had a decent income. They were no longer seen wearing threadbare clothing. Lord Weasley still treated his son coolly in public though, a sure sign that they were still somewhat estranged. He didn't understand why Draco was so swift to defend Ginny Weasley. Maybe it was just that gallant side of Draco that didn't like to hear any girl disparaged.

"So, she sent you the book at random, hoping that you would like it?" Dane asked of Draco.

Draco blushed slightly at Dane's question. "She picked it out because she thought it was interesting and my name is Draco. She thought if I didn't already like Dragon's then maybe I would at least find it interesting to learn about them. She said in her letter that one of her older brother's is hopelessly fascinated by them."

Theo smirked then. "So that is who you have been writing for the last week?" he asked. "I have seen owls come and go from your room, but I assumed you were trading correspondence with Harry, Dudley, Leonis, Orion, or even Daphne."

"I did trade correspondence with Daphne, Leonis, Harry, and Dudley," Draco admitted to him. "But I also found time to write a few letters to Ginny."

Dane smiled at him. "I've never met her," he stated. "Is she nice?"

Draco nodded his head and smiled that soft smile. "Yes, she's really nice Dane. I think you would like her."

Theo fought down the urge to laugh at the sparkle in Draco's eyes. The future Lord Malfoy wanted to be friends with a Weasley child. Surely the fates were having a laugh at Draco's expense. There was an old feud between House Weasley and House Malfoy. Surely, he knew that. Yet there he was, defending the honor of a Weasley child, exchanging letters with her, accepting her gifts. What was the world coming to?

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and for your wonderful support. I am sorry that it seems to take me much longer to update the spin-off stories of Renewal than it does to update Renewal. I apologize for the wait between chapters. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter on Theo, Draco, Dane, and Blaise._


	8. Chapter 8

_For those who have read Renewal Chapter 44, this is the same chapter but it has gone through another edit to catch the nasty grammatical errors that I previously missed in my zeal to get it posted._

* * *

Chapter 7: Matchmakers

Blackmoor, Essex, England

February 1, 1987

"How could Arcturus have been so careless as to have agreed to such a thing?" the caustic voice of her great-grandmother, Violetta Black nee Bulstrode, caused Narcissa to wince slightly. A swift glance at her older sister, Andromeda, who was seated directly beside her told her that she was not alone in her reaction to their great-grandmother's loss of self-control. Still, if the woman was to lose her temper, then it really was better for her to do it now in this environment.

Narcissa was just one of many ladies born of the House of Black or married into the House of Black that were in attendance for this meeting. They had chosen Blackmoor because it had more than enough space to accommodate the lot of them and plenty of space to separate them; if forced separation became necessary. With Violetta's reaction, Narcissa began to fear that separation might just be forced before the afternoon was over.

"Violetta, are you suggesting that there was anything wrong with what my son decided?" Hesper Black nee Gamp, the mother of Arcturus Black III the Lord Black, asked of her sister-in-law. Hesper was the widow of the late Sirius Black II, the Lord Black, while Violetta was the widow of Cygnus Black II and the mother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, and Dorea Potter nee Black.

"You know there is," Violetta said with a sniff of disdain. "Honestly, Hesper, we retired ourselves to living in our Villa at Krk and then everything fell apart within the family. First Orion was murdered and then Regulus died, then James was murdered, then little Harry was placed with a filthy little Muggle, then Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned," she was interrupted then by Lysandra Black nee Yaxley, much to Narcissa's relief.

"Don't speak so about Sirius being wrongfully imprisoned; not when you used to needle Hesper about her Great-Grandson being a convict," Lysandra chided her, and then a smirk curved her lips. "Besides, I think Hesper owes you a bit of payback. After all, isn't it your Great-Granddaughter that is sitting in Azkaban for her own crimes? Or will you try to claim that Bellatrix is innocent?"

Narcissa felt Andromeda grip her hand at that moment and she nodded slightly to show her older sister that she would keep silent, for the moment. However, much she didn't like Grandma Violetta's words, she also didn't like Lysandra bringing up Bellatrix. It hurt to think of her oldest sister; of what she once was and what she had become. Sometimes she wished that Bellatrix's sentence could be commuted from prison to life in a facility that specialized with patients with problems of the mind. Then perhaps mind-healers could help her sister or at the least study her and discover what went wrong with Bellatrix so that it might be caught by others and perhaps prevented in them.

"Bellatrix didn't get a proper trial," Violetta defended. "You read the papers the same as I did Lysandra. You know perfectly well that her trial was just the Ministry pounding their chests and showing that they were punishing Death Eaters. Bellatrix didn't get a proper defense; she was nonsensical during her trial, muttering about her child."

Lysandra's eyes softened slightly at that. "I do agree that Bellatrix's trial was a mockery," she admitted. "However, you know that Bellatrix deserves her sentence."

Violetta glared at her sister-in-law, and Narcissa was just wondering if her Great-grandmother was about to hex her Great-Great-Aunt Lysandra when Lady Black chided them.

"Enough of this, we are not here to discuss Bellatrix," Melania Black chided. "We are here to discuss the current arrangements for Eleanor, Hermione, and Orion, and to discuss potential brides for Sirius."

Narcissa felt Andromeda's relief when the older women seemed to settle themselves. How Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra managed to live together was a mystery to her. She was sure that the women must argue like this every day. Perhaps they enjoyed it? Narcissa thought it would be exhausting to live every day arguing with one's housemates.

The Great Three; as Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra were called within the family, had chosen to live in a Villa together on the island of Krk. The island was in the Adriatic Sea and a bridge connected the island to the city of Rijeka on the mainland. Apparently, the three sisters-in-law enjoyed living away from Britain and the women enjoyed traveling.

"How could you have even suggested that a " Violetta paused, disgust clearly written over her face, "a Werewolf would be good enough to raise little Orion?"

Lysandra too, looked disgusted by the thought of a Werewolf raising a child of their house. "It is a troubling idea," she agreed with Violetta.

Melania glared at them. "I was thinking that Mr. Lupin, despite his affliction, has raised Orion for six years without harming him. Orion is happy, healthy, and has been thriving in Mr. Lupin's care," she said pointedly. "I also note that removing Orion from Mr. Lupin would likely only bring his hatred and resentment."

"He's a child, he would get over it," Violetta said brusquely.

"Yes mother, just as Marius got over your disownment of him," Cassiopeia Black drawled as she glared at her mother. Narcissa didn't bother to fight the urge to smile. She was terribly fond of her Great-Aunt Cassiopeia and she agreed with the woman.

Violetta flinched as the barb struck home. "He was a Squib," she said in defense.

"He was your son," Cassiopeia argued. "Thank Morgana for Pollux! He had assigned a House-elf to watch over Marius just in case you and father did reject him when he turned eleven. Marius would have ended up dead in a ditch or worse if it had not been for Pollux being so willing to take care of him and beg Lord Black for mercy."

"We are not here for this," Violetta pointed out, refusing to speak any more about the child that she had given up for dead the moment she had learned he was a Squib.

Cassiopeia looked angry but didn't refute her mother's claim. She was correct. They were not there to speak about the wrongs that had been done to Marius. Narcissa didn't believe that Violetta would ever think that she had really done anything wrong.

"While I believe that Melania meant well for Orion, there are a few points that are troubling about Mr. Lupin raising Orion," Narcissa expressed carefully. When she saw that she had the attention of all the ladies present she continued. "The first is that he is a Werewolf, but as I understand it he has taken all precautions in the past to ensure that Orion was safe. Now that Sirius and Lord Black have settled things with Mr. Lupin, young Orion shall be staying with Sirius or with Lord Black during Mr. Lupin's full moon days," she then looked to Melania. "Is this not correct?"

Melania smiled slightly relieved that Narcissa had chosen to lend her voice to these matters. "You are correctly informed Narcissa," she assured Pollux's youngest Granddaughter.

Narcissa smiled at Melania and then continued, "Perhaps some are more upset about Mr. Lupin being a Werewolf, but I confess that I am little interested in his affliction; so long as Orion is kept safe from Mr. Lupin during those days when his affliction overrules his good sense," she held up her hand as Violetta and Lysandra looked like they would protest. "Mr. Lupin is raising Orion in France and the social climate there favors people like Mr. Lupin. Veela's, Werewolves, and anyone with a creature inheritance or affliction is treated well; they have rights there that they do not in Britain," she reminded the ladies.

With a grumble, Violetta subsided. Lysandra nodded her agreement with Narcissa's point. A glanced toward the other women told her that they were listening and withholding their judgment for the moment.

"As I said, I am not the least concerned that he is a Werewolf. However, I am very concerned that he is not a Black, nor is he married to a Black," she declared.

There were several murmurs of agreement to this. Clearly, Mr. Remus Lupin's lack of ties to their family was what had been on the mind of several of the lady's present.

"He swore the vow of Vassalage to Sirius," Melania told them, but her voice sounded weak as though she knew even as she spoke that the women would not be the least bit reassured by this.

"Yes, to Sirius, and we still do not trust Sirius to do right by the children," Cassiopeia declared. Callidora Longbottom nodded in agreement with that as did Cedrella Weasley.

Narcissa thought their judgment of Sirius to be more than a little bit unfair. It was just like parents and grandparents to judge children for the follies of their youth. Oh, she didn't deny that Sirius had been a haughty and brash child but then they all had been haughty and at times brash as children. Sirius just took it to an art form and had such unfortunate luck. Narcissa suspected that the fates loved Sirius; why else would they play with his life so? Some fools believed that if one was loved by the fates then the so loved would have a happy life but Narcissa knew better. Having the eye of the fates upon you did not give you their favors, instead, it meant that they wished to play with and test you, repeatedly. So, Sirius was beloved by them, she was sure of it.

"You judge him too harshly," Andromeda spoke up from beside her. "You think that he should just come out of Azkaban and immediately be able to act the proper parent who never makes mistakes? No parent can honestly claim to have never made mistakes, but few have repented for mistakes the way that Sirius has done. He wants to be a good father and he was robbed of years with Leonis and Orion while he was in Azkaban. Although, even if he had not been sent to Azkaban, you would have robbed him of time with Leonis and do not bother to deny it," Andromeda glared at Cassiopeia.

"I don't intend to deny it," Cassiopeia declared. "I do not trust Sirius to do right by Leonis. He certainly didn't by Regulus."

Narcissa felt her breath catch for a moment as she briefly thought of young Regulus, lost to them forever. She pushed thoughts of Regulus aside. Now was not the time. "Sirius was a child Auntie Cassie," she reminded the woman in a calm and even voice that belied her roiling emotions. "It does not excuse his actions toward Regulus, but it sure doesn't give you the right to use those actions as your basis for how he will treat Leonis. He loves the boy," she reminded the ladies in the room. "If he didn't, he would not have obeyed the edicts of Lord Black regarding his healing, regarding visitation with the children, regarding everything."

"You've become his grand defender?" Cassiopeia asked of her.

"Someone has to, and you are wrong about this and I think you know it," Narcissa said evenly. Cassiopeia didn't concede defeat but she didn't argue anymore either. Narcissa knew that this meant that Cassiopeia would consider what Narcissa had said about Sirius. It was a small victory of sorts.

"Vassalage is not enough," Hesper said softly, returning the ladies to the problem of Remus Lupin raising Orion. "I understand why Arcturus agreed. Partly it was because of what Melania had reasoned and the other part is that through the laws of Wizarding France, Mr. Lupin did have rights to the child as his primary guardian for five years of the child's life. He was there when the child was born and the mother of the child had legally placed the boy in his care. Oh, we can fight it of course, but it will take at least a year if not more to get it sorted out. By then, Orion will have had enough time to grow embittered toward all of us for removing him from Mr. Lupin."

"Then why not simply kill Mr. Lupin?" Violetta asked. "Kill him and then we are the only family left for Orion."

Narcissa glared at her Great-Grandmother and she gripped the hand of her sister Andromeda to keep her from drawing her wand on the woman. Narcissa was suddenly reminded that this was the woman who had arranged the marriage of her grandpapa Pollux to Irma Crabbe. It was a truly unhappy union. For one uncharitable moment, she wondered if her Great-Grandfather Cygnus Black II had died at such a young age just to escape Violetta. Then she remembered the stories about how deeply in love the two had been and she was grateful that she had not spoken such an uncharitable thought aloud.

"Because, dearest Violetta," Lucretia Prewett nee Black declared. "We of the House of Black do not kill those who have not harmed us. Mr. Lupin, whether you like him or not, has done a very great deed for our family. He raised Orion and kept him safe, even from the beast he becomes once a month. He deserves rewards from us not attempted murder."

"Well spoken," Melania agreed with her daughter. "Put thoughts of murder from your mind Violetta, it will not happen. He is a Vassal of our house and as such we are honor bound to protect him, not harm him."

"Clever that," Violetta admitted begrudgingly. "It stays our hands quite nicely."

Narcissa rather thought that was what Sirius had intended. Her cousin could be quite cunning when he wished to be. He had always proven so as a youth with his pranks and then as an Auror with his successes in combat against mostly superior odds. He had survived Azkaban and was healing. He would exceed the expectations of these women, she did not doubt it. Sirius would never reign over the House of Black as its Lord, but Narcissa was not a fool. She could see what Lord Black was doing even if the others could not. Life with Lucius and Abraxas had taught her what to look for and she had seen it. Lord Black was slowly and subtly grooming Sirius to become the Regent for House Black should the worst happen and he not live to see Leonis reach his majority. Narcissa could not find a single flaw with Lord Black's choice. The House of Black needed a new direction. That had become clear years ago. Sirius as Regent would ensure such a thing. Perhaps that was why Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor House. It had always bothered her that her rather intelligent and even sly cousin could have become a Gryffindor. The only thing she could think was that the Sorting Hat had decided that Sirius was brash and brave and therefore sorted him there. She wouldn't be surprised if the hat had considered Slytherin before deciding Gryffindor.

"How would we be able to satisfy ourselves that Orion will truly be cared for with Mr. Lupin?" Melania asked of the lady's present. "Aside from the obvious that he already is quite healthy and happy?"

Silence reigned for several moments with each woman mulling over the question. Narcissa drank from her warm raspberry tea as she thought over the problem. Vassalage was not enough. Mr. Lupin was still considered an outsider, even with his sworn vow. Oh, but then part of the problem was that the vow had been sworn to Sirius and for half of the family Sirius was straddling the fence of being one of them and being lost to them. Grudges really were tedious. She had expected that the ladies of the house would hold their grudges against Sirius, but she had hoped that they would let them go. It would be so much more practical if they let them go. These grudges could get in the way of progress and peace in the family.

"Marriage," Lysandra said. "Sirius has already bound Mr. Lupin close to the family with his vow to be Sirius's Vassal. It stays our hands against him because he would now fall under our protection until such a time as he does something to harm Sirius or Orion. The tie is strong but it is not enough. We need to make him a member of House Black. To do this, he must marry a woman of our house."

Violetta scowled at that. "To think that it has come to this," she said with disgust dripping in her tone. "That we are now willing to marry one of our girls off to a monster."

"If you have another idea Violetta dear, then I would very much like to hear it," Hesper growled back.

Narcissa watched her Great-Grandmother subside then. The woman grumbled about killing Remus Lupin but the rest of them refused to pay her any mind. Instead, each of them mulled over the idea of Remus Lupin marrying a woman of the House of Black.

"There are not many of marrying age that we could choose from," Lucretia pointed out.

"No, but there are three," Callidora replied pensively. "Acamar's daughters; Soleil, Polaris, and Ascella. I do believe that Soleil is a Professor at Beauxbaton's.

Lysandra scowled at the mention of the three girls. "They shouldn't be considered family," she said in an angry tone of voice. They are the granddaughters of that seductress Elzire Cazalet. She was not faithful to her husband, Oberon Black."

Narcissa frowned at that. She had heard this accusation before when she was a young girl. Lysandra had a deep loathing for Oberon Black's widow and her son. She had idly wondered why but had put it out of her mind for years. Now she found her curiosity revived.

"This again," Violetta groaned. "Lysandra darling, just because Elzire attempted to seduce your husband, doesn't mean that her child and children are not of the House of Black."

"Father was a very handsome man," Cedrella said. "I am sure that Elzire was not the only woman to ever attempt to seduce him."

"Of course not, but she's different. Elzire was family through her marriage to Oberon," Lysandra argued.

Though slightly amused by Lysandra's distress, she could also appreciate the woman's distaste for a woman who would attempt to seduce her husband. Narcissa's own husband was incredibly handsome. She knew all too well that there were women out there who wished very much to take her place in Lucius's bed. "So we should consider Soleil, Polaris, or Ascella for potential brides for Mr. Lupin?" she asked the other ladies.

"It could not hurt to send a carefully worded missive to Melusine," Hesper said naming the mother of the three women in question. "She could tell us if her daughters are being courted and if not then perhaps we can open a dialogue with her to ascertain if she would welcome the idea of one of them marrying Mr. Lupin."

The other ladies nodded their agreement. "In the meantime, we should remove Orion from Mr. Lupin's care," Violetta said.

"Ladies, I think that it is time to accept the facts. Whether you like it or not, Remus Lupin has been given the honor of raising Orion Black," Melania pushed. "Orion does not have God-parents and this is where we might show some influence. We need to pick a proper God-mother for him and two God-fathers. Considering how distressed all of you have been about Orion living with Mr. Lupin, I imagine that Lord Black and that Sirius would be willing to accommodate you if you could come up with some worthwhile candidates for God-parents."

"At least with proper God-parents, the child would have some protection from the beast," Violetta sniffed.

Lysandra nodded her agreement. "I recommend Cygnus be one of the Godfather's," she stated.

Narcissa shook her head in the negative, "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"Out of the question," Andromeda seconded her.

Lysandra scowled at them, "Why ever not?" she asked. "I would think you would be thrilled that I mentioned your father as a potential choice."

Andromeda shook her head while Narcissa chose to give a verbal response, "My father has already made it quite plain that he despises the new additions to the family. Naming him as a God-Parent for Orion, Eleanor, or Hermione would be unacceptable."

"He was a terrible God-Father to Regulus!" Cassiopeia sniffed. "He kept ignoring the boy in favor of trying to goad, prod, and push at Sirius instead. He would make a horrible God-Parent to any child."

Violetta scowled at her daughter. "You don't hold much loyalty for your nephew," she stated.

"I am not blinded by familial devotion," Cassiopeia shot back. "I know what Cygnus is, and a good man he is not."

Violetta glanced toward Narcissa and Andromeda as though expecting them to defend their father. She looked astounded when neither chose to speak in his defense. Narcissa almost laughed at Violetta's expression of surprised disdain. She knew what her father was. He was not a good man. Had her father been a kinder man, then Bellatrix would have been allowed to marry her soulmate. Instead, she had been forced by their father to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa shuddered to think what her eldest sister's life had been like. Parted from her soulmate, forced to marry a man she didn't love, then because that new husband was incapable of reproduction Bellatrix had been forced to accept his brother as a lover. Then Bellatrix had been introduced to the Dark Lord and at the insistence of their father and her husband she had been branded as one of his followers. Bella had gone on to do terrible things, but they were things she might never have done if their father had been a better man. The "what ifs" would choke her if she let them.

"I recommend Marius as a God-Parent for Orion," Cassiopeia suggest.

"Your brother is a Squib!" Violetta shrieked in outrage.

"Yes, and Orion's mother was a Muggle," Cassiopeia reminded her mother.

Narcissa nodded along seeing where Cassiopeia was coming from. "Marius is distinguished in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World," she said. "He would know how to help Orion navigate in both worlds. He is also likely to not come across as some sort of blood supremacist, which will appease Sirius and Mr. Lupin. Furthermore, Marius is raising Harry Potter and Mr. Lupin was a friend to James and Lily Potter. The idea of naming him God-father to Orion so that he might get to see Harry will intrigue him enough to agree."

Cassiopeia gave her a small smile, pride in her eyes. "Precisely dear," she said.

Melania waved her wand and parchment, a quill, and an inkwell floated toward her. "Very well," she said picking up the quill and dipping it into the ink. "Marius seems an inspired choice," she said as she wrote his name down under a category that simply said, Orion.

"His next God-parent needs to be a Wizard then," Lucretia pointed out.

"I agree," Callidora responded. "Marius would only be able to help Orion so far in the Wizarding World. He would need help from a Wizard."

"It needs to someone that both Sirius and Mr. Lupin will not consider a potential threat," Andromeda pointed out to them.

Narcissa nodded. "Sirius does not trust most of the House of Black," she sighed and held up her hand begging for silence when Hesper, Violetta, Lysandra, and Lucretia bristled at that. "I won't argue this. It is simply a fact. He does not trust most us, and so we must be careful in our selections."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement as did Meliora Burke and Cedrella Weasley. "I think," began Cedrella. "that Lucretia's Ignatius should be considered as a potential God-Parent."

"My husband?" Lucretia asked in surprise.

Cedrella smiled. "Yes, I do believe that it would appease Sirius and Mr. Lupin. Lord Prewett is known to be a kind and generous man. He has a fine reputation. House Prewett is a family with no associations with Dark Wizards and Dark Lords. Two sons of that house died as heroes in the last war fighting against Death Eaters."

"Yes, Fabian and Gideon," Narcissa mentioned. "I believe that Sirius and Mr. Lupin may have known them since the Prewett twins were in Gryffindor House. Though I do think that they graduated before Sirius began Hogwarts," she said remembering the handsome red-headed twins from her own school days. She remembered Bellatrix being tutored by Fabian when Bellatrix and Fabian were seventh-year students. She remembered the way that Bellatrix used to look at Fabian when she thought no one was looking.

"Ignatius, it is then," Melania said and swiftly wrote his name beneath that of Marius. "Now what about a God-mother?"

Narcissa watched as the ladies began to argue over who might be a good candidate. When Olivia Macmillan was offered up as a possibility, Narcissa voiced her objection. "Olivia is my dear friend and she would make a fine God-mother, but I think that her past relationship with Sirius should be considered here."

Andromeda voiced her own agreement. "It would not be in good taste to have his former lover as God-mother to his child by another woman."

The others swiftly agreed and soon after the bickering started up again with more names being thrown about. Narcissa glanced at Andromeda and they shared a commiserating look before Narcissa threw in a candidate of her own, "What about Selene Lovegood?"

"Your sister-in-law?" Lucretia asked.

"Yes," Narcissa replied.

"Why isn't she married to that idiot who writes that magazine about imaginary animals?" Lysandra asked.

"The Quibble," Violetta supplied.

"The Quibbler," Narcissa corrected with a slight wince. "And yes, she is married to Xenophilius Lovegood, but I am not proposing Xenophilius be God-Parent. I am proposing that Selene be God-mother. She is intelligent," she pointedly ignored Violetta's mutterings that she couldn't be that intelligent to have married a twit like Xeno Lovegood. "she is poised, and she is a proud woman of House Malfoy."

This last caused the ladies to pause and think for a few moments. It was Andromeda that drove the idea home in all their minds. "Because Selene is married to Xenophilius Lovegood, Sirius would never consider her nefarious."

"Selene, it is," Melania said after sharing a look with each woman in the room. She wrote her name down beneath the Orion category. She then raised her head and looked each lady in the eye before continuing. "Now what about Eleanor and Hermione?"

At this Andromeda spoke up, "I have been named as a God-mother as well as Magical Guardian of both girls."

"You?" Violetta asked and it was clear that she did not approve.

"Lord Black thought it best," Andromeda said gently, and only her grip upon Narcissa's hand belied her ire with their great-grandmother.

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "A practical choice. You are the mother of a very talented daughter," she praised her sister. "Also, your marriage to a Muggleborn has put you in a great position to be able to understand Eleanor and Hermione, who both come from the Muggle World."

"Talented daughter?" Violetta asked.

"Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus," Narcissa was delighted to inform Violetta. She loved her little niece and enjoyed being able to brag about her.

Violetta looked surprised and delighted at the prospect. Narcissa wondered if that would be enough to make Violetta get over years of ingrained prejudice. Nymphadora was a Half-blood and Violetta had been born of House Bulstrode. The Bulstrode's looked down on anyone that was not a Pureblood.

"That is decided then," Melania said bringing them back on track. "What of the other arrangements?"

"Pollux Black has been named Godfather to Eleanor along with Septima Vector for her God-mother," Andromeda stated and watched as the other ladies nodded approval and the names were written down beneath Andromeda's.

"Vector?" Hesper murmured. "I recognize the name. There is a Vector who teaches at Hogwarts now. Arithmancy, yes?"

"Yes, that would be Septima. She was born Septima Pucey. She married Dardanos Vector after graduating from Hogwarts. He was killed some months after the wedding," Andromeda explained.

"What of the other girl?" Meliora asked. "Pollux has not told me who was named God-Parents for the other child," she admitted.

"I have been named God-mother for Hermione," Narcissa informed them. Her gray gaze dared the other ladies to speak a word against her being Hermione's second God-mother. Fortunately for them, the other ladies didn't voice the slightest disapproval.

"And who is Hermione's God-father?" Meliora asked.

Narcissa watched her sister curiously as Andromeda looked to Melania and the two women seemed to hold a private silent conversation. At last, it was Andromeda who chose to answer. "Sirius Black."

Narcissa couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as the other ladies began talking. Meliora, Lucretia, Cedrella, and Callidora seemed to approve of the idea while Hesper, Violetta, Lysandra, and Cassiopeia disapproved.

"I think it's perfect," Narcissa said and the other ladies stopped their arguing. "Sirius knows more about Muggles than most of us do and Pollux is a quintessential Pureblood Wizard. Hermione will get a more well-rounded view of the world with Andromeda, Sirius, and I as her God-Parents. And we should not forget that Andromeda is her Magical Guardian," she reminded them. The reminder that Sirius was not going to be the magical guardian of either of the two young heiresses seemed to appease the other ladies.

"Very well, and now for our last order of concern," Melania said and she winced. "Prospective brides for Sirius Black," she declared to the surprise of the other ladies.

"A bride for Siri?" Lucretia asked.

"Yes," Melania said. "His health is almost recovered and it is the desire of Lord Black that Sirius has the right sort of wife. Twice now, Sirius has managed to have children out of wedlock. Both sons have been legitimized, but we don't want any other chances of illegitimate children."

Hesper sighed. "While we are at Blackmoor, we should examine the family tapestry to see if there any other children of House Black that we do not know about."

There were a few snickers and nods of agreement at that. The family tapestry that was displayed at Blackmoor was made of ancient magic that was very much like the magic used for their portraits today. The tree was self-updating and one could not use magic on it to hide anything from view. Narcissa was grateful for that last fact since there had been some in the family who had accused her mother Druella of having had an affair to produce Narcissa. However, the tree at Blackmoor proved that Narcissa was the product of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black.

"Lord Black feels that marriage will help to settle Sirius," Melania went on to express.

Lucretia laughed at that. Narcissa didn't blame her. It was hard to imagine Sirius handling an arranged marriage well. Oh, she could imagine him happily married and be a devoted husband and father. Despite these two instances of Sirius having children out of wedlock, she knew that Sirius was not a cad. It was true he rarely lacked in female attention, but this was due more to his striking good looks and natural charm. Women came running to him, he rarely had to work for a woman's attention. She remembered when it used to bother him the great attention that girls gave him. She could easily imagine that it sometimes still bothered him. Sirius wanted love and happiness, he always had. All those girls flocking to him gave others the wrong impression of him. It made people believe he was some sort of womanizer. He wasn't. Sirius had been tragically in love with Leonis's mother. She wondered if perhaps he still was in love with Olivia. It was one reason why she rejected the idea of her friend as Orion's God-mother. Orion's mother had been a one-night affair when Sirius had been worn down and in need of comfort and even then, it had been Orion's mother, a woman named Sylvia, who had initiated their night of lovemaking.

"I believe that Sirius would be a devoted husband, to the right woman," Narcissa defended her cousin. "Let us do our best to find him the right woman then."

This sparked intense debate with the ladies naming and then ruling out some of the ladies. "No, she's just barely out of Hogwarts," Andromeda argued about one choice.

"She's a great beauty," Hesper argued.

"Yes, but she's also a child in comparison to Sirius," Andromeda pointed out.

"She's not that many years younger than he is. He's only 28," Hesper insisted.

"Yes, but he's also spent six years in Azkaban," Narcissa snapped. "Despite how Andromeda and I begged for a trial for him, he spent years there," she scowled at the plate of biscuits as though it had personally insulted her beloved Lucius. "He needs a woman who can help shoulder that burden. Who can help him carry that weight."

Andromeda agreed. "Most of you have not tried to know who he is now. You keep judging him by the fifteen-year-old boy he once was. Most of you have not even seen him since he turned sixteen and went to live with the Potter's," she reminded them. "He's not that fifteen-year-old boy."

"Then who would you suggest for a bride for him?" Hesper demanded of them.

Andromeda seemed to flounder for a response then. Narcissa did not blame her. It was hard to think of a woman of appropriate age and strength of character who could be a good helpmate to Sirius.

He needed more than that though, Narcissa realized. What her cousin needed was a pretty woman who was a damsel-in-distress. Such a damsel would appeal to Sirius's heroic tendencies. She also had to have a strong character to be able to be a proper partner for him. She had to have a personality that was engaging or Sirius would grow bored of her and come to resent being married to her. He would already not be thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage as it was. Perhaps if it could be spun in such a way that despite the arrangement she was his choice. That could work. Still, such a lady was hard to come by.

She frowned in thought for several moments as the other ladies talked about their own ideas. Her Great-Grandmother wanted him to marry Hyacinth Bulstrode and Andromeda was arguing against it because he was already related to the Bulstrode's through Violetta. It was as she idly listened to her Great-grandmother and Andromeda arguing, with a few side comments thrown in by the other ladies, that she seized upon the perfect candidate. "Alicia Abbott," she said.

"Hmm?" Callidora and Cedrella responded

"What?" Melania asked.

"Who?" demanded Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra.

"Alicia Abbott?" Andromeda asked of her.

Narcissa smiled. "Alicia Abbot was born into the House of Vaisey. She was sorted into Slytherin House. She was a classmate of Sirius's, though I doubt he noticed her. He rarely looked at Slytherin's back then," she explained.

"I seem to recall a bit of the Abbott family scandal involving their treatment of her and her child," Cassiopeia said. "She married Johnathon Abbott and had a child with him, but Johnathon died before the birth of the child and while she was a fresh widow and pregnant with a child of House Abbott, they tossed her out."

"They tossed her out?" Lucretia asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"Oh yes," Meliora said picking up the tale. "The Head of House Abbott had approved the match on paper, but apparently, he had never liked the fact that Johnathon had wanted to marry her. I have heard it said that Lord Abbott hated her because she was a Slytherin, while other rumors have said that he disliked her due to some slight he once suffered from House Vaisey. It is no secret that the current Lord Abbott often accused House Vaisey of being Death Eaters in hiding during the war."

"But to toss her out while she was pregnant with a child of House Abbott?" Lucretia asked still clearly horrified.

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement. "Yes, it is terrible," she said. "Alaric Vaisey, Alicia's brother, stepped in immediately and gave her a home for herself and her child, but Lord Abbott has proclaimed far and wide that he will not recognize Alicia's child as being a member of his House. He insists that the little girl is not Johnathon's."

There were gasps at that bit of news. "Is there any truth to his claim?" Hesper asked.

"None," Cassiopeia assured. "I have seen little Hannah and she resembles both her mother and Johnathon Abbott."

"There are potions that could have made the child resemble Johnathon, it does not make Lord Abbott's assertion a lie," Hesper argued.

"Then perhaps we should rule her out?" Cedrella asked.

"No," Narcissa insisted. "I think this scandal is actually the sort of thing that would draw Sirius to her. It's a mystery of sorts."

"And she's a damsel in distress. Either she's guilty of taking a lover and the child is not Johnathon Abbott's or it is and Lord Abbott has been unscrupulous toward her,' Andromeda stated.

"He was unscrupulous regardless since she's been denied her stipend and everything that was settled upon her by Johnathon in his Last Will and Testament," Cassiopeia pointed out.

"But if she's truly a scarlet woman," Hesper protested.

Melania cut her off then, "Mother," she said addressing her mother-in-law, "I believe that we can approach Alicia Abbott about this and if she is interested in clearing her name and that of her child then she will cooperate with us."

Hesper seemed appeased by this. "Very well, but if the child proves to be other than an Abbott then we must forget this woman as a prospect for our Sirius."

"Agreed," Melania said and Narcissa likewise voiced her consent.

"Narcissa, since you have championed this woman's cause, you should be the one to approach her," Callidora suggested.

Narcissa gave her consent and then the ladies slowly diverged into other topics of interest within the family. It was agreed upon that they should check the family tapestry that hung in Blackmoor because it could not be tampered with to hide anything from them. If there were any more children of the House of Black that they did not know about then they would be revealed by the tapestry. Narcissa hoped that there were no more horrible surprises awaiting them as she followed Cassiopeia from the lounge to check the tapestry.


	9. Chapter 9

_For those who read Renewal Chapter 45: Tapestry, this is an edited version of that chapter. Instead of following the Point of View of Cassiopeia Black, we are following Narcissa Malfoy. This chapter has additions past that of the original chapter because we remain with Narcissa's POV._

* * *

Chapter 8: The Blackmoor Tapestry

Blackmoor, Essex, England

February 1, 1987

It was a relief to enter the large parlor that held the Blackmoor Tapestry. Narcissa was not sure when the family started to refer to it as 'the Blackmoor Tapestry", but they had already been doing it when she was a small child. Every one of the Black family homes had a family tapestry, but none of them had one like the Blackmoor Tapestry. Their other tapestries needed them to use their own magic and knowledge to alter it. The Blackmoor Tapestry faithfully recorded every birth within the family all on its own.

Her uncle Orion once told her that the Blackmoor Tapestry was so special and so reliable because blood magic of a previous Lord Black was used in the creation of the tapestry. The use of his blood made it to where the tapestry would always faithfully record his bloodline regardless of their status. If there was a disowned Black, they and their children would still be recorded on the Blackmoor Tapestry. If there were illegitimate children, they too would be recorded whether the family chose to acknowledge them or not. Narcissa was still fascinated by the tapestry and she wished that she knew all about the concise magic that went into its creation. She had never seen it's like anywhere, not even in the home of the most elite of society. It was a true marvel of ancient magic.

She glanced over the tree, letting her eyes idly take in the names of her ancestor's. She chose to stop before the line of Arcturus Black I. She let her gray eyes follow his line down, taking in the names of his children. She chose to follow the line of his daughter, Aster, once she saw that the woman had married Aldrich Nott. She was surprised by the revelation that a woman of House Black had married into House Nott. They had a single son, Beornraed Nott. Beornraed had married Ursula Urquhart and had a single son, Cantakerous Nott. Narcissa remembered a little bit about Cantakerous Nott. He had been a blood purist and had written some propaganda about what families where truly Pureblood. He had called it the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She had not liked Cantakerous Nott the few times she was in his presence. He had married Alektra Malfoy, her husband's Great-Aunt. Alektra and Cantankerous had a single child, Orran Nott. She frowned at that. Orran the Betrayer, the man who had tried to murder her son, her husband, and her father-in-law. Orran, who was the father of her beloved Theodore.

"Oh, Rommie look!" Narcissa called out to her sister Andromeda Tonks.

She was gratified when Andromeda moved to her side and a moment later they were joined by Cassiopeia. Narcissa pointed to Arcturus Black I and then trailed the line to his daughter Aster and further down the line at a slow pace so that both women had the time to take in each detail. She came to a stop at Theodore's name.

"I wasn't aware that Theodore was a descendant of our house," Andromeda admitted to them as her finger trailed over Theodore's name.

His name seemed aflame for a moment before it settled. Little effects like that made Narcissa ever more curious about the magic that went into the intricate weaving of the tapestry. She wondered what magic went into every strand of the tapestry. Surely each strand had been carefully soaked in potions before set to dry for later use in the weaving.

"I rarely contemplate the House of Nott," Cassiopeia admitted. "I cannot understand how Aster could have married into that House let alone Alektra Malfoy. Cantankerous Nott was a vile man. Poor Alektra must have suffered in his clutches."

"I was not aware of his connection to us," Narcissa admitted a little ashamed. "I should have researched it. I should do that with Blaise as well. I know the Rosier side of his family but not much about the Zabini's."

"It couldn't hurt," Cassiopeia encouraged. "I remember his father. Strong, striking man. He had a good presence. No one ignored Julien Zabini when he entered a room. You felt it in your bones that the man was a predator. I have heard his brother is much the same."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, he is," she admitted. "I send reports about Blaise to his uncle. The man didn't want to raise Blaise as his own, but he does care for his brother's child. I think his aversion is Claire. He didn't want Blaise because that meant dealing with Claire," Narcissa admitted and she couldn't really say that she blamed the man for not wanting to deal with Claire. She had spent years trying to make Claire come back and be a good mother to Blaise. She was finished with that now. Blaise was her ward and she intended to be the best mother and guardian that she could be for the boy.

Andromeda frowned. "It doesn't say much for Blaise's uncle, but it is to our gain. We get to have Blaise and he gets to know his nephew through reports and any letters that Blaise may ever choose to send him."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement.

The three women drifted over slightly to stare at the part of the tree that listed the son of Arcturus Black I and his descendants. Narcissa let her eyes roam over the names of Atlas Black and further down to his Great-Granddaughters Soleil, Polaris, and Ascella. She was better acquainted with Polaris out of the three. Polaris was a fun-loving socialite in much the same vein as Narcissa's mother Druella and Polaris's Grandmother, Elzire. Sometimes, Narcissa would meet with Polaris for a day of shopping in Lyon and in Paris. She didn't think that Polaris would be the right fit for Mr. Lupin. She didn't know Remus Lupin well, but she did think that someone as brazen as Polaris would be a turn off for the man.

Perhaps Soleil would be a good fit. She was of a more scholarly nature. She enjoyed teaching Transfiguration at Beauxbaton's. She remembered that Mr. Lupin liked education and enjoyed learning, so perhaps a Professor was just what he needed. She frowned then. However, Soleil's life would revolve around her teaching schedule. That would defeat the intention of settling the reservations of the older ladies in the family. Ascella would have to do then. She didn't know much about Ascella. Polaris was not particularly fond of her younger sister and as a result rarely had a good thing to say about the girl. She was torn from thoughts of the three unmarried Black sisters when she heard her Great-Grandmother's voice calling her.

"Andromeda! Narcissa!" Violetta called to them. "Why didn't you tell me that Bellatrix had a child?"

Narcissa gasped in shock. The other ladies fell silent and everyone was staring from Violetta to Andromeda and Narcissa and back again. Narcissa couldn't have possibly heard her right. A child? Bellatrix had a child?

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked.

Violetta sniffed. "It says right here on the tree that Bellatrix has a son," she announced.

Narcissa shook her head in denial. Bellatrix with a child? She watched as her Aunt Cassiopeia moved to stand beside Violetta. She watched as Cassiopeia gasped aloud as her fingers trailed over Bellatrix's name and then down to another name. The name Scorpius Apollo Lestrange burned brightly for a moment after her fingers caressed his name before settling into the elegant black calligraphy. Narcissa couldn't tear her eyes from the name and barely took in the murmurs of surprise and outrage from the other ladies in the room.

"The House of Lestrange should have informed us!" Melania said in outrage.

Narcissa nodded agreement, her mind no longer in denial and now burning with anger. It was a horrible breach of etiquette that the Lestrange family had not informed them that Bellatrix had given birth to a child. Furthermore, why would Bellatrix not have bragged about it? It didn't make sense to Narcissa as to why Bellatrix would have kept silent. She had spent years married to that vile Rodolphus. Narcissa knew that Bella hated him. Bellatrix had been discouraged and angry over her own lack of producing an heir. She had wanted to have a son, an heir. She had wanted to be able to pledge him to her precious Dark Lord.

"We may never know why she didn't reveal it," Cassiopeia said.

"I think I know," Narcissa said softly. "Look at his birthdate," she directed the other ladies. "It reads October the thirty-first of nineteen hundred and seventy-nine. She was probably still in half-mourning for Uncle Orion. Then there were her duties to the Dark Lord," she said the last with disgust. "Then there was the death of Regulus as we entered mourning for him. Then in the following March, Lord Black declared the family to be the enemy of her Dark Lord."

"So, you think that she was withholding telling us because she didn't trust us?" Cassiopeia asked bluntly.

Andromeda sighed. "She was a loyal and devoted follower of the Dark Lord. She bred that son to follow in his footsteps. To become a soldier for him or worse," she said.

Narcissa shivered then. "Oh, sweet merciful," she trailed off as a hand raised to her throat, a sure sign that she was distressed. "Bellatrix was willing to murder children. She was happy about helping her Lord. We, we have to find Scorpius and save him."

Violetta frowned at that. "Even at her trial it was revealed that she had not harmed Neville Longbottom," she argued.

"The vows she swore upon her majority to serve the House of Black and protect the children of our blood would have warned her against harming Neville," Cassiopeia explained and then she shared a look with Callidora. "I have seen Neville's Elf," she said gently to Callidora. "It is Jint, Bella's Elf."

"Jint," Andromeda whispered the name of the Elf.

There was a pop and the women whirled toward the source, a few had drawn their wands and had leveled it on the little Elf now standing in the center of the room. "Mistress Andromeda called for Jint?" the Elf asked her with warmth and excitement in his eyes.

Narcissa's eyes were on her sister as she stared at their older sister's old House Elf. Andromeda swallowed hard and Cassiopeia placed a supportive hand on her back and gently rubbed the woman's back to soothe her. "Jint, we would like to know how you came to be bonded to the little Lord Longbottom?"

The warmth fled from Jint's eyes and tears began to form. "Jint's Mistress Bella orders it. She severed the bond between herself and Jint and ordered that Jint was to bond with the little one so that Jint could take him away and protect him from the other bad peoples who were in the house. Jint obeyed his Mistress and he loves Master Neville."

"Oh, Merlin!" Melania whispered in horror. There were other mumbles of shock and dread at what Bellatrix had done.

Narcissa fought against tears. Now was not the time to cry for Bella's sacrifice. And it was a sacrifice. Jint and Bellatrix had been bonded when Bellatrix was an infant. She had always had a magical tie to the little Elf. Bellatrix had not been completely sane before the severing of the bond, but the horrible pain and loneliness caused by the severing must have made her mental condition worse. Added to that was the fact that the Auror's had held Bellatrix in Azkaban before her trial. It was little wonder that Bellatrix had been incomprehensible during her trial.

She couldn't dwell on Bellatrix. Now was not the time. "What can you tell us about Scorpius Lestrange?" Narcissa demanded of her sister's former Elf.

Jint looked at Narcissa and gave her a sad smile. "Jint has not seen young Master Scorpius since he was bonded to Master Neville," he told her.

"Did Bellatrix give birth to Master Scorpius?" Cassiopeia asked of the Elf.

Jint looked then to Cassiopeia. "No. Mistress Bella was never pregnant. Just after Lord Black declared his family against the Dark Lord, Mistress Bella and mean Master Rodolphus brought home a child. They did a ritual upon him," Jint explained.

"Blood adoption," Cassiopeia whispered. "Do you know where they got the child?"

"No," Jint answered. "It was mean Master Rodolphus that brought the child to Mistress Bella. She was unhappy at first, but soon liked the idea about the child. She offered the child to the Dark Lord. She promised little Master Scorpius to him."

Cassiopeia placed a gentling hand upon her as Narcissa whimpered her distress. "We must locate him," Narcissa insisted. "I always thought Theodoric Lestrange an evil sadist. He's the sort that would sympathize with the Dark Lord's ideals. I find it amazing he was not a marked Death Eater himself."

"No, he just gave up his sons to the cause," Andromeda said with derision in her tone. "He's a disgusting man, I pity Amaryllis Parkinson for marrying him."

Cassiopeia inclined her head in agreement. "Jint, could you locate Master Scorpius?"

"Jint can try, but young Master might be hidden behind family wards," he admitted.

"Find him if you can!" Cassiopeia directed much to Narcissa's relief.

Melania began to move away from the group then. "Get comfortable ladies," she called out to them as she strode purposefully toward the door. "I think it is time that we involved Lord Black in our endeavors. He needs to know about Scorpius," she said before she left the room to go call her husband to Blackmoor.

Cassiopeia frowned then and looked to the other ladies. "Search this tapestry," she insisted firmly. "We need to see if there are any other children of our house unaccounted for."

Narcissa didn't think twice about obeying Cassiopeia's directive. She was joined by Andromeda in looking over their own lineage, the descendants of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. Other than the addition of Scorpius the tapestry revealed that everything was as she had otherwise thought it to be. Beside Andromeda's name was the name Edward Tonks and beneath them was the name, Nymphadora Tonks.

Narcissa let her fingers trail over her own name and then to the name beside her own, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. She smiled as his name burned for a moment. She loved her husband with her whole being. She wished that he was with her right now. She felt as though her world had been rocked by this revelation about Bellatrix's child. It didn't really matter that the boy was blood adopted, now Black blood flowed in his veins. The adoption could not be undone and, so he was Bella's son. She let her fingers trail down to the name of her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy and she sighed as his name caught flame.

She wondered what Scorpius looked like. Did he have Rodolphus's brown hair or Bellatrix's thick black curls? Did he have the hazel eyes of Rodolphus or the blue eyes of Bellatrix? She tried to imagine the boy, but she found it difficult. She kept trying to picture a child with a mixture of Rodolphus's stark aristocratic features and Bellatrix's dark beauty. Each time she tried she failed. Some instinct was telling her that the boy didn't look like his parents. Perhaps he looked more like Rodolphus's mother, Amaryllis Parkinson. Maybe the boy was violet-eyed and blond of hair.

It was a relief when Lord Black arrived along with her Grandfather, Pollux Black. She watched as Pollux briefly greeted his Mistress, Meliora Burke, and then he approached his own line on the Tapestry along with Lord Black. She watched as his fingers trailed down the line to Bellatrix's name and then further down to that of Scorpius.

He slowly turned to look at Narcissa and Andromeda. "Am I supposed to believe that you didn't know about this?" he asked, and it was clear that the question was for Narcissa alone.

"Yes," she said and fought against the queasy feeling that swirled in her gut. This was too much like when she was a teenager and had done something to displease her Grandfather. Pollux was a loving but strict grandparent and he had never let them get away with lying and deceiving him. "I will swear it on my magic if you insist upon it," she offered.

Some tension left his handsome face then and he sighed. "I believe you 'Cissa," he said at last. "It is not unlike Bellatrix to do something like this," he added.

"Do we know where this boy came from? His birth family?" Lord Black asked the ladies in the room.

"Jint didn't know," Narcissa answered him. "We questioned him, but he had not been present when they had taken the child from his family. He hadn't known they intended to do anything like that. I think it might have been a spontaneous thing or," she trailed off.

"Or?" Lord Black asked after Narcissa had remained silent for several moments.

"I," she shivered. She hated to even think the thought, but giving it voice made her feel sick. "Bellatrix was a Death Eater, as we all know. I think that perhaps she and Rodolphus killed on their Dark Lord's order, but the order didn't mention a baby, so they chose to keep it because House Lestrange needed an heir."

Andromeda put an arm around her in an offer of shared comfort. "And Jint said that Bellatrix had pledged the child to that monster she so cherished," she said with disgust.

Narcissa leaned her head on Andromeda's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her sister's waist. "It is the sort of thing that Bella would have done. She needed an Heir, not just so House Lestrange would not disavow her, but also to gain her prestige among the other Death Eaters. There were not many pledged females, but Bella told me that each of them had given birth to sons that they had pledged to that madman."

Pollux frowned at that. "Lord Black, can we charge the House of Lestrange with reparations for their breach of protocols?"

"Yes, but they will likely get away with a small fine due to the time. We were in mourning first for Orion and then for Regulus," Arcturus told him. "They will claim they couldn't disturb our time of mourning to announce the birth of the Lestrange Heir."

"Ludacris!" Melania protested. "We celebrated the birth of Leonis together. We celebrated Narcissa's pregnancy. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there and forced to swear vows of protection for Leonis and Draco."

"I know," Arcturus said evenly. "Still, they will make the claim and it is likely they will get away with it. Regardless, we shall request reparation for their breach of protocols. And, we will demand our rights to protect Scorpius."

"We cannot leave him with Theodoric Lestrange," Narcissa said fiercely. "Please, Lord Black, we have to take the child from that man."

She was relieved when Lord Black nodded. "I agree. We will be demanding custody of the young Heir Lestrange on the grounds of his Grandfather's sympathies to the Death Eaters. Scorpius is the future of House Lestrange and he should not be raised to become a Death Eater."

"Thank you, Lord Black," she said as relief filled her. "I would like to volunteer to shelter and raise him," she persisted.

"Do you not think you already have enough with your brood of children?" Violetta sniffed. "I think it would be best if the boy lived with Hesper, Lysandra, and I."

Narcissa glared at her Great-Grandmother. "My children are perfectly healthy and happy," she informed Violetta primly. "Scorpius is my nephew. Had I known about him when Bellatrix was incarcerated, I would have done everything I could to ensure that he lived with me where I could make sure he was healthy and happy."

"Merlin knows what the Lestrange's have done to him," Andromeda said with a shudder of revulsion.

"We shall decide his physical custody another day," Lord Black said just as Violetta had opened her mouth to argue. He turned to Violetta then. "I will say this though, I will never permit him to be placed in your care."

Violetta sniffed at that and shot a pointed glare at Hesper for her to put her son in his place. Hesper just smiled at Violetta making the woman more irritated. Narcissa enjoyed her Great-Grandmother's irritation. The woman had been trying to throw her weight around ever since her arrival. It was unseemly, but what else could she expect from a Bulstrode.

"Come Pollux, we need to awaken the hounds," Arcturus said pleasantly. He paused for a moment to kiss his wife's cheek. "I'll be late getting home tonight darling," he said to Melania and then he was striding from the room.

"Hounds?" Violetta asked, her irritation plain.

Pollux chuckled. "He is referring to the family lawyers," he said simply and then with a swift kiss to Meliora Burke's cheek, he too strode from the room to follow Lord Black.

"I think that we should adjourn," Melania said after a few moments of silence. "When Lord Black wills it, everyone shall be informed about what is being done about Scorpius."

Narcissa was relieved to be able to return to her home. She was greeted in the foyer by one of the Malfoy House-Elves, Fanty. "Hello Fanty," she said kindly to the Elf. "How are the preparations for dinner coming?"

"Dradger said earlier that Mistress wanted a simple family meal tonight, so he is making roast and soups with side dishes," Fanty said.

"Good," Narcissa responded. "I am looking forward to his choices. He never fails to supply wonderful meals for our family. Thank you Fanty," she said and then she made her way upstairs to the children's playroom. She stood in the doorway and watched as Theodore, Blaise, Dane, and Draco played a board game together. She let their presence sooth her frazzled edges. Later tonight, she would speak with Lucius about Bellatrix's son. For now, she let herself relax as she watched her children.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and putting up with two chapters on things that you perhaps have already read through. I hope the extra little additions helped make it worthwhile. Next Chapter: Narcissa meets her nephew, Scorpius Apollo Lestrange!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bella's Guarded Secret

25 Drayton Gardens, London, England

February 8, 1987

Scorpius stared out of the window of the guest room of 25 Drayton Gardens. The window looked out onto the street down below and Scorpius found himself fascinated by watching the muggle vehicles as they drove down the pavement. He watched the muggles as they moved down the sidewalks walking to some destination or another. It was a far cry from the world he knew at Lestrange Manor.

He felt a soft nudging at his leg and he turned his attention back to his crup, Sadie. The dog resembled a Jack Russel Terrier except for the tail that forked into two. She was just a puppy and still had a bit of growing up to do, just like Scorpius.

"It's so strange here," he said softly to Sadie. She cocked her head at him as though in question and he patted his lap, encouraging her to come and cuddle with him. He smiled when she began to encourage him to show her affection. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of hurting her. His Grandfather had wanted him to hurt her, to kill her. He shook a little at the remembered terror of what his Grandfather had wanted him to do and the memory of what he had chosen to do.

"I killed him," Scorpius whispered as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He moved to brush the tears away, but Sadie swiftly licked his face, taking away his tears, giving him what comfort she could. He continued to pet her as she snuggled against him. He slowly calmed as he fell into the motions of running his hands through Sadie's soft fur.

The knock on the door pulled him from his gentle cocoon where he didn't have to think about anything except the motion of petting Sadie. He turned his head to the door. "Come in," he called. A moment later the door opened, and Sirius strode in. Scorpius liked Sirius. The man hadn't let him wallow in misery about what he had done. Sirius had been kind to him and had seemed to understand the desperation that Scorpius had felt when he had chosen to unleash his magic upon his Grandfather.

"It was you or him," Sirius had told him gently. "He would have killed you. If not that day, then another. He was slowly killing you anyway, trying to twist you into some sort of monster," the older man had said with such conviction that Scorpius had believed him. It was just harder to think that way when he felt the guilt of having taken a life, even if his Grandfather had been a horrible man.

"Hi Sirius," Scorpius greeted the man as he wondered why Sirius had chosen to visit him.

"Hi kiddo," Sirius said with a tone that said that he was happy to see Scorpius and it filled him with warmth. He hadn't known Sirius for very long, but he liked to think that the older man really cared about him. "You have a visitor downstairs," Sirius said gently.

This news filled Scorpius with trepidation. "A visitor?" he asked, and he wondered if it was the Auror's. Had they changed their minds and decided that they needed to put him in Azkaban for murder? He trembled and slowly shook his head.

"Hey, woah," Sirius said as he came forward only to freeze when Sadie growled at him for trying to touch Scorpius. Sirius wisely focused his gaze upon Sadie. He held his hands out to her, palms up. "Easy there little one," he said to Sadie. "I don't mean him any harm," he promised her.

Slowly Sadie leaned forward and sniffed Sirius's hands. She slowly began to relax, and Sirius moved closer. He kept one hand out for Sadie and placed another on Scorpius's shoulder. "You are in good company, she's rather protective," he said.

"Grandfather wanted me to kill her," Scorpius told him baldly. His chin lifted then, a stubborn little gesture. "I wouldn't hurt her."

"Good on you," Sirius said and there was a wealth of approval in his tone. "About that guest, it's your aunt Narcissa," he said gently. "She's your mother's youngest sibling. She has a son your age and three wards that are also your age. She's a good woman, kind but cunning."

Scorpius watched Sirius curiously as he took in both what Sirius said and his manner. "You trust her?" he asked Sirius.

"I wouldn't let her in my house if I didn't," Sirius said gravely. "I sure as hell wouldn't ask you to go near her if I didn't trust her. You listen to me kiddo," Sirius said and paused waiting for Scorpius to nod. After a moment of searching those blue eyes, Scorpius found only truth there and he slowly nodded for Sirius to continue. Sirius smiled at him as he continued. "I wouldn't let her anywhere near you if I didn't think she was trustworthy."

There it was again, that feeling of warmth flowing through him. He smiled softly at Sirius. "Thanks, Sirius," he said softly. "I guess, I should go meet her yeah?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I left her waiting in the parlor."

"Right," Scorpius said softly and he slowly eased Sadie off him. "Stay here, Sadie," he ordered the crup. She whined her disapproval and immediately leaped from the window seat to follow him. "No Sadie!" Scorpius said.

"It wouldn't hurt if she came with," Sirius said gently to him.

Scorpius looked up at him and again searched those blue eyes. "Why?"

"She's a good judge of character," Sirius said. "You might feel better about your aunt if Sadie doesn't find fault with her."

Scorpius pondered that for a moment and then he nodded in agreement. "Alright Sadie, but you should thank Sirius for speaking up for you."

He watched in amusement as Sadie did just that. She pranced around Sirius and yipped at him. She put her front paws on the taller man's leg and whined up at him begging for his affection. Scorpius smiled as Sirius laughed. He was relieved that Sirius had no troubles with his crup. His grandmother tolerated Sadie, but she really didn't like her much. His grandmother was not the sort to really like animals.

Scorpius left his room with Sirius's hand gently resting on his shoulder. It was a comfort that Scorpius was not sure that he would ever get used to. He often felt touch starved, at least starved of good touches. His life had been filled with too few kind touches and far too many beatings. He was kind of relieved that he was able to handle anyone's touch without it making his skin crawl. He had once believed that he would forever hate the touch of anyone who was not his grandmother because she had been the only comfort he had ever known, few and far between as it had been. Amaryllis Lestrange had really been as abused as he in that household. Now that his Parkinson relations knew that, they wished that they could resurrect Theodoric Lestrange and torture him. That thought didn't really amuse Scorpius. As much as he felt utter despair over the fact that he had killed the man, he didn't wish him back again. He didn't wish torture upon the man. He knew what torture felt like. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain and fear on anyone.

He paused just outside of the parlor and frowned down at the floor. Sirius stood beside him and didn't push or prod him to take another step. He just waited, patient and strong beside him. Scorpius was not ashamed to realize that he admired that strength and that he was leaning upon it. "What if?" he asked softly. "What if she doesn't like me?" It took him a moment to look upon into Sirius's kind blue eyes. He searched those eyes and found warmth and affection staring back at him.

"Narcissa is a wonderful woman, Scor," Sirius said calling him by the nickname that he had chosen for him. Scorpius liked it. "You'll see once you meet her. She'll like you. In fact, she's going to love you Scorpius."

Scorpius hoped that Sirius was right. He didn't want to think about how much it would hurt if his aunt didn't like him. "Alright then," he said and then he squared his shoulders. He then rounded the corner and entered the parlor.

Scorpius blinked in surprise as he stared at the pretty woman seated in a chair awaiting him. Somehow, he had painted a picture of her in his mind as resembling his mother. He had thought Narcissa Malfoy would have black hair like his mother. Instead, the woman before him was a blonde-haired beauty with gray eyes. Scorpius too had gray eyes and his hair was a pale silver-blond that didn't match either of his parents. He realized as he looked at Narcissa that he more closely resembled her than he did the paintings of his parents.

"Narcissa, I am pleased to introduce you to your nephew, Scorpius the Lord Lestrange," Sirius said offering up the formal introductions. "Scorpius this is your mother's youngest sister, Narcissa Malfoy the Lady Malfoy, wife of the Heir Malfoy."

Scorpius watched her with nervous anticipation as he came to stand in the middle of the room. The morning light shone upon him and he wondered what Narcissa was thinking as she took in the sight of him. Did she marvel at how he resembled her instead of his mother?

"It's nice to meet you Lady Malfoy," Scorpius said softly, his voice full of uncertainty underneath the polite ritual words.

It's my pleasure, Lord Lestrange," she reassured him. Her voice was pleasant to the ear. Melodious and full of warmth that reminded him of how Sirius sounded when he looked at him and spoke to him with deep affection. He smiled softly, a slight upturn of lips, but the smile was genuine. So far, she seemed to like him. That eased him somewhat. It helped as well that Sadie had made no attempt to put herself between himself and Narcissa. Surely that meant that his crup didn't sense any intention for his aunt to harm him.

"Please, can I," Narcissa began to ask and trailed off a moment and then something seemed to settle inside of her and she smiled at him. "Can I hold you?" she asked.

Scorpius looked at her with startled gray eyes. She wanted to hold him? She was asking if he would let her hold him? He slowly nodded, feeling a bit dazed. After a moment he took the few steps that would bring him to her. He went unresistingly when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She kissed his brow and he felt something shift inside of him.

"I'm so sorry," she said gently and fervently. "I didn't know. If I had known, then you never would have experienced that. I would have found some way to remove you from the Lestrange's," she promised him.

A slightly wounded sound ripped from his throat and he felt close to tears. She tightened her hold on him, pulling him closer. "Oh Scorpius," she murmured as she pulled him into her lap. He resisted only for a moment, afraid of crushing her, she seemed such a delicate woman, but then he gave into the feeling of being held and he let her cuddle him close as tears fell from his eyes. He buried his head against her neck and he took in the scent of her perfume as he let himself softly cry. She rocked him and murmured more sweet words into his ears. She promised that he was loved. She promised that she, Sirius, and others in their family would protect him. He wanted to believe her, so he clung to her and buried his head against her neck giving in to the need to cry softly. He closed his eyes in weariness and with his aunt Narcissa murmuring sweet words of love in his ears he fell asleep against her.

* * *

Sirius watched as Narcissa held the boy against her and he felt an ache inside him as he noticed the trembling of the boy's limbs. He was crying silently. He had seen it before. Scorpius didn't sob like a normal child would when he felt physical or emotional hurt. Instead, the child trembled as silent tears fell from gray eyes. It made Sirius want to sneak into Azkaban Prison and torture Rodolphus Lestrange. He wanted to look Bellatrix in the eyes and tell her that her son had been tortured and then he wanted to tell her that he would take care of her boy, never letting her set eyes upon him ever again.

He sighed wearily as he noticed the trembling cease and Scorpius go limp against Narcissa. He remained silent for ten more minutes, watching Scorpius and Narcissa. He took in the smooth even breathing of the boy and the way that Narcissa gently took care of him. She ran her hands through his silver-blond locks and eased him as he slept.

"He has barely slept while he's been here," Sirius said softly, careful to keep his voice low so it would not awaken his charge.

Narcissa nodded and hummed a song softly, continuing to ease Scorpius. She spoke a few moments later. "It isn't surprising. Your home is a new place with a new set of rules. He was forced to do a terrible thing. I doubt that sits well with him."

"No," he said softly. "It doesn't, but I will keep telling him that as bad as it was, he did the right thing. Theodoric had made it him or Scorpius and I wouldn't wish that it was Scor," he said. "Not even to spare him the taint of having to have killed."

She nodded her agreement. "He looks nothing like Bella," she said softly. "I thought he would look like Bellatrix or Rodolphus but he doesn't."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "No, he resembles you a bit, but he looks more like a Malfoy than a Lestrange," Sirius said softly. "Here, let me take him and I'll put him on the sofa."

Narcissa pursed her lips, clearly reluctant, but she eventually nodded her consent and allowed Sirius to gently lift the child out of her arms. Scorpius was lighter than he should be for his age, all signs of the deprivations that he had suffered at his grandfather's hands. Scorpius had not said much about what Theodoric Lestrange had done to him, but Sirius knew from Amaryllis Lestrange that Theodoric had often starved Scorpius to try to make him more docile. Sirius was glad the man was dead. He thought the man deserved to rot in hell.

He was careful as he placed Scorpius upon the couch. He watched as Narcissa arose and took the afghan that rested on the arm of the sofa and unfolded it to place over the boy. He smiled fondly as he watched her gently tuck it around Scorpius. A moment later, Sadie joined Scorpius upon the sofa and laid down beside the boy, burrowing close.

"Did you give him a crup, Sirius?" Narcissa asked of him as she smiled fondly down upon her nephew and his crup.

"Nope," Sirius said. "Wish I could take credit, but I can't," he then thought of how it was that Scorpius had come to own the animal and he frowned. "Theodoric gave him the animal so that he could learn to torture it. He wanted Scorpius to kill the animal that day," he trailed off not needing to say more.

She nodded in understanding and her lips were pursed in that firm line that told him that she was imagining how she would have enjoyed torturing the late Lord Lestrange. It was best that the man was already dead or Sirius and Narcissa would risk getting in trouble with the law for the things they would do to the hateful man.

"We should discuss custody," she said wearily. "Amaryllis is not a fit guardian. She couldn't or didn't protect him well enough from his late grandfather. I will never agree to allow Scorpius to be in the sole custody of that woman," she said firmly but softly, ever mindful of the sleeping boy.

Sirius nodded his agreement. He held pity for Amaryllis because she had long been abused by her husband and the abuse she had suffered had damaged her on a psychological level. She had feared to protect Scorpius. She had feared for her life and she had feared to make the situation worse. A woman like Narcissa would have put herself between the child and danger and the late Lord Lestrange would have died by her wand. She would have charmed the Auror's and the Justice Department into saying it was self-defense, which it would have been. Amaryllis was not a strong woman like Narcissa and her sense of right and wrong was not as sharp as 'Cissa's. No, Sirius might pity the woman, but he would never willingly place Scorpius in her sole custody.

"He's settling in just fine here with me," Sirius said evenly, throwing down the gauntlet.

Her gray eyes looked startled for a moment and then she sighed as she sat beside him on the sofa opposite the one in which Scorpius now rested. "I should have realized that you were considering taking permanent custody," she said with a sigh.

"You want him, I know," Sirius said softly. "Have you discussed this with Andromeda?"

She nodded curtly. "Yes, and she says that three girls are more than enough of a handful," she said in a tone that showed him that Narcissa disapproved. "She's not wrong, exactly. Dora is a handful but she's at Hogwarts most of the year. Hermione and Eleanor do not live with Andromeda, but she does spend far more time with them now that she has taken on the role of their Guardian."

"And, she fears hurting Scorpius because she has not truly reconciled how she feels about Bellatrix," Sirius pointed out.

Narcissa sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "She shielded me from Bellatrix when we were children," she told Sirius. "She has more reasons to hate her than I do because of that."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the sofa cushions. "Bellatrix always had problems, you know that right 'Cissa?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I think I do now in ways that I didn't even a few years ago," she told him. "She kept this secret from us," she said and with her hand, she gestured toward Scorpius. "He was her son, her precious child and yet she didn't brag about him. She didn't proclaim far and wide that she had a son," she frowned. "I don't understand."

"She stole him from someone else, 'Cissa," he reminded her. "She didn't carry him. We don't know if she ever bonded with him at all. She might have done the blood adoption to fulfill her duty and then she turned him over to Amaryllis and the House-Elves to raise. The boy doesn't even have a personal Elf and according to Amaryllis he never has had one."

Narcissa looked horrified at the very thought. Sirius wasn't sure that he could relate. He had never had a personal House-Elf until he had come out of Azkaban. He enjoyed the bond and the way the Elf always knew where he was and could better anticipate his needs, but their bond was new and fresh. It was nothing like if he had bonded with an Elf as a child. He again wondered if Kreacher had really been Regulus's Elf? The Elf had told him about Reggie's death and who was responsible even though his mother would have surely ordered him not to speak of it. That disobedience of an order from Walburga Black meant that Kreacher had been Reggie's. He was convinced of it. He wondered how long it took Kreacher to die? House Elves who bound themselves to humans began to whither with the death of their human. Kreacher would not have lasted long after Regulus had died.

"We'll have to get him his own Elf," she said decisively. "He'll need a proper attendant, particularly now that he is Lord Lestrange," she argued when Sirius was about to object. He subsided. She was correct. He was not a Lord of House, but he was in training to be the Potter Regent. His Elf, Tavy, was heaven sent.

"Very well, but you know that you cannot just shove a bunch of Elves at him. One must be willing to bond with him," he reminded her. He was amused when she shot him a look that said she thought he was being a simpleton for even bothering to remind her. "He's been abused Narcissa," he said a bit more sharply than he intended because the anger over what he knew was done to this boy still burned him. He gentled his tone because he had not meant to be so cruel to Narcissa. "The Elf that bonds to him will be exposed to some of what was done to him, they will feel some of the residue of that."

She nodded her agreement with his words. "You are right of course," she said with a sigh. "He'll need an Elf that can be strong enough to handle that."

"Yeah, because he wouldn't kill his crup or torture it when it would have been easier for him to do so," Sirius leveled with her. "So, if he realized that he had damaged an Elf because of what happened to him, I'm not sure how he'd react 'Cissa, but it wouldn't be good."

She frowned. "Do you think he's self-destructive?"

"No, but he doesn't have the sense of self-preservation that many in the family do," Sirius said. "He's a bit more like me than he is like you," he told her gently. "He did what he felt was right instead of what might be easy."

"You admire him," she said softly and there was a happy but curious note in her voice.

"Yes," he said plainly, not bothering to hide it. He didn't tell her that while Scorpius had protected a crup from the cruelty of his grandfather, Sirius could remember protecting Regulus from the cruelty of Walburga. It was the same thing, both had stood up and protected an innocent in need of saving. Sirius was honestly proud of Scorpius and even a bit envious of him. If Sirius had killed Walburga when he was young the way that Scorpius had killed Theodoric, would things have turned out better for them? Would Reggie be alive now? Sirius would never have fled home and left Reggie behind. So much might be different, so yes, Sirius was envious. He turned his mind away from those dark thoughts. He couldn't live in the world of What Ifs, it was too lonely there.

She smiled at that. "I can see why you would. You are right," she added. "You both are a bit alike in your instincts. Am I looking at a future Gryffindor?"

Sirius smirked at the thought. "That would really stick it to Bella. She thought only Slytherin's were worthy," he reminded her of Bellatrix's rhetoric when they were in school.

"I did wonder if she really believed that or if she said it to get a rise out of you after you were sorted," she said softly. "You were too young to know it, but she was very sweet on a Gryffindor while she was in her last few years of school."

He blinked in surprise. No, he hadn't known that. "But Uncle Cygnus made her marry Rodolphus?"

Narcissa nodded and her eyes were a little bright with unshed tears. "If she disobeyed him then Andromeda or I would have been forced to honor the Lestrange contract. That contract had existed since Aunt Lycoris refused to marry."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "So, Bellatrix saved you and Rommie from Rodolphus," he said.

She nodded. "It was probably the last good thing she really did for either of us, back when she could still remember that she loved us," Narcissa said softly.

He frowned at that. "You still saw her while she was a Death Eater," Sirius said and hated that mentioning it made her flinch. "Do you think she was capable of loving Scorpius?"

She frowned in thought. "I think so, but is it what you feel for your three boys and what I feel for my boys?" she queried, and Sirius felt his heart warm at her inclusion of Harry in with Leonis and Orion. They were his boys, even though Petunia and Marius raised Harry. "I don't think so," she said softly. "I think she loved what he represented but she didn't love him for himself. You told me that Amaryllis said he was promised by Bellatrix to the Dark Lord?"

He felt protective instincts surge inside him at the thought of that monster attempting to touch the boy laying sleeping across from them. "Yeah, that is what she told Grandpa Pollux and me."

"Then I think that is our answer," she said softly. "She loved that she had a son to offer to her Lord and that she now had the Lestrange Heir. She offered him to her Lord and it was not necessary. She used her child to gain favor. That isn't the action of a loving parent," she said.

Sirius agreed with her. "She was out of her mind, it could have been a loving act for all we know," he said with an aggravated sigh. Bellatrix was not a topic he liked to discuss. His cousin had been twisted up and bitter when he had been sorted into Gryffindor House. The proud woman who had stood up to the Carrow Twins for his sake and Regulus's was long gone by the time he was eleven. She was a twisted caricature of his once proud and glorious cousin.

"I want to take custody of Scorpius," she said softly.

"I knew that you would," he said evenly, but his tone didn't say that he agreed with her.

She sighed. "I have children for him to play with," she argued.

"And he can floo to your home for playdates with those children," he said reasonably. "If you and Lucius are amenable, I would even be willing to pay your children's tutors to add Scorpius to their roster. This would mean that Scorpius would be at the Manor almost daily for his lessons," he informed her.

"If he is going to be over so often for lessons, then you might as well concede to my caring for him," she pointed out.

"You have four boys now, 'Cissa," he reminded her. "Four of them and they are mostly healthy and happy children, but they have special needs and issues that you must be able to tend to. Lord Nott must still suffer occasionally due to some idiot trying to compare him to his sire. Blaise's mother," he trailed off and gave her a knowing smirk. "Well, I am this right do I really need to say it?"

"Insufferable," she muttered but she didn't deny that he had always been correct in his assessment of Claire Zabini nee Rosier.

"She's still trying to fight you on custody of Blaise, yes?"

She sighed. "Yes, but I have a meeting with Lord Rosier in a few days," she said plainly. "It is past time that Uncle Hector got involved in the dispute over his Heir," she added.

Sirius nodded his agreement. "Then there is Dane, and while you haven't told me much about his situation, you told me enough. He was abused by his parents and he needs you to reassure him in his new home," he said. "Then you have Draco, who may not be as needy as his pseudo-siblings, but he needs to be reassured of your love and devotion at times as well. I'm not sure that bringing in someone who has been as hurt as Scorpius is will be good for your boys in the long term."

He watched her for a few moments as she mulled that over. He didn't add that he was terribly fond of her Draco and didn't want that boy to ever feel like he was being pushed aside in his parent's affections just because they had taken in other children who had needed them. So far, Draco had seemed to embrace Theo, Blaise, and Dane, but then he had grown up with all three of them. Theodore was a baby raised alongside Draco and Blaise had joined them just a few years later. Dane had always been around because he was Draco's cousin. They had been young when they were put together and made into a band of brothers. Scorpius would be the outsider coming in and changing the dynamic. That could hurt those boys and it could cause further harm to Scorpius. Sirius didn't want that. Best to let them get to know Scorpius as their cousin who came to visit for playdates and was going to be sharing tutors with them.

Narcissa gently reached out her hand and grabbed his. He turned his gaze back to her and he noted that she looked amused. "No one would have believed me if I warned them that you could be so insightful, Sirius," she told him.

"I'm just full of secrets," he promised her with a smug grin.

She giggled softly and settled into a soft smile. "You have swayed me to your argument," she agreed. "I can see that he trusts you and that you have earned that trust," she added. "So for now, we shall tell Lord Black that he'll be staying with you but he'll be educated with my boys and he shall stay with me when you are busy with your duties of Apprenticeship."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "I am meeting with him tomorrow," he told her. "I'll tell him then. Shall I tell Scorpius that you will be taking him to the Manor to meet his cousins?"

She nodded. "I would be happy to watch over him while you are in your meeting with our illustrious Lord," she agreed.

Sirius chuckled softly. "Thank you for this 'Cissa," he told her. "I was worried that you would fight me on this."

"I thought about it," she admitted. "But you posed good points. Aunt Cassiopeia will probably voice some objections on principle."

He sighed at that. "Aunt Cassie doesn't think I should be allowed to dress myself, let alone care for a child."

Narcissa winced but she didn't dispute that he might be right. "She is unreasonable in her assessment of you," she agreed.

"Thank you for that. It is nice to know that you think I can dress myself," he teased.

"Well you do have Tavy's help," she said purposefully reminding him of his House Elf who often chose his attire for the day. She then arose and walked to Scorpius's side. She kissed his forehead and sighed. "Promise to take care of him, Sirius," she said.

"I'd vow it with my own blood," he told her sincerely and he had to fight the urge to smirk when she turned wide gray eyes upon him.

"Don't joke about such things Sirius," she warned him. "I am not above asking you to make such a blood vow," she promised.

"It wasn't a joke," he reassured her as he too arose from the sofa. "I would do it for him. I'd do it for your children. I would do it for my boys. I would do it for Rommie's girl's." he assured her.

She processes his words, searching his eyes for the truth and slowly she nodded. Her lips curved up into a smile and that smile was truly one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. "Thank you, Sirius," she whispered as she came to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He watched in confusion as she headed toward the floo to return to her home. "Thank me?" he asked as he made two steps to follow her. "For what?"

She didn't turn to look at him until she stood in the fireplace with the floo powder in her hand. Her gray eyes locked onto his and she spoke. "For truly returning to us, to the family," she said with a tender smile. Then she said in a clear voice "Malfoy Manor, Dragan."

Sirius watched in stunned silence as the green flames pulled Narcissa away, returning her to her home. He slowly returned to the sofa and sat back down. He turned his gaze to stare at the sleeping boy and sighed. She was right. He had embraced being a Black, he had returned to the family fold. It was about time that he started to act like it.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Narcissa meets with Lord Rosier about Blaise._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lord Rosier

Roslyn Hall, Staffordshire, England

February 11, 1987

Narcissa smiled as she looked at her young cousin, her God-son, as she carefully uttered the spell to clean the soot from his robes. She had carefully chosen what he would wear today, and she was pleased to see that the deep blue dress robes suited Blaise's tan flesh tones. A white lion rampant had been carefully embroidered over the heart of the robe and as Narcissa brushed her hand gently over it, she could feel the tingle of the protective spells that had been saturated into every thread. She had paid extra for that, but it was well worth it to protect the young Heir Rosier. Blaise was adorned in soft dragon hide gloves, a bit expensive for a growing child, but Lucius had insisted that as the Heir to a Noble House, he must have a pair. Sometimes Lucius enjoyed spoiling the children with little expensive gifts. Narcissa really should curb him to ensure that the children didn't grow spoilt, but Lucius was correct about those gifts most of the time. It really was expected for the direct Heir of a Noble house to wear the very best. It was why she had commissioned this robe in the colors of House Rosier, complete with their white lion. She had often teased her cousin, Evan Rosier, about the fact that he was a Slytherin, but the Rosier sigil was a white lion. She didn't let herself think of Evan Rosier very often these days. He had been the last Heir Rosier and like her eldest sister, he had chosen to become a Death Eater. He had died during the war and though many suspected him of being a Death Eater, the Rosier family was able to successfully bury Evan without anyone outside the family knowing for sure that he was a marked follower of the Dark Lord.

She had been eager for this meeting for some weeks. Though she had written to Lord Rosier in December to request this meeting, he had not responded to her request until early January. Then he had insisted that he could not clear time on his calendar for her until today. She had realized immediately that he was putting her off and the reasons why. He was investigating the situation that had left the Heir of his House in her care. He must surely be wondering why his daughter had abandoned Blaise to Narcissa's care. It would have taken time for his agents in Europe to gather all the information he would need about Claire and her activities there. Narcissa's own mother, Druella, was likewise in Europe. The last she had heard, Druella was with Claire. The two women were more like mother and daughter than Narcissa was with her own mother. Druella had practically raised Claire after the death of Claire's own mother and the two women were very alike in temperament. Both Claire and Druella were lascivious women who enjoyed a hedonistic lifestyle. Taking care of children slowed them down. Instead of loving their children, they saw them as dead weight meant only to be brought out to impress their targets. Narcissa hoped that her uncle Hector, Lord Rosier, had figured this out because if he had not then she would be forced to spend an unpleasant amount of time trying to make him see the flaws in both his daughter and his sister.

"Cousin 'Cissa," Blaise spoke softly capturing the whole of her focus. "Will he like me?"

She smiled gently at the sign of nerves from Blaise. "He will," she said as she gently smoothed the hair away from his brow. He briefly leaned into her touch, seeking comfort but then he pulled away and his gaze was locked on something behind her. She slowly turned away from him and looked at the House Elf that had come to attend to them. After a few moments of staring at the Elf, she recognized the creature from the many times that she had visited Roslyn Hall in her youth. "Tibbsy," she greeted the House Elf and watched as it blushed.

"Tibbsy is honored that Missy 'Cissy remembers its name," the House Elf proclaimed. "Tibbsy is to escort Heir Rosier and Lady Malfoy to Lord Rosier now," he said.

Narcissa nodded regally at Tibbsy's pronouncement. "Please lead on Tibbsy," she instructed. "We are looking forward to our audience with Lord Rosier."

"It was very kind of Grandfather to give us this time in his busy schedule," Blaise said and Narcissa felt the warmth of pride sweep through her. It was just the right thing for Blaise to have said in this situation and he had instantly charmed the House Elf. Now the Elf was leading them away and bouncing happily as it spoke to Blaise about how despite his appearance he had the proper manners of a true Heir to Lord Hector. Narcissa had to fight back the urge to laugh as the Elf continued to heap praise onto her charge who looked increasingly bewildered by the Elf.

Soon enough they were led into Lord Rosier's study. It had been many years since she had visited Roslyn Hall. As a girl, she had never been allowed within the study. Now she took a moment to look her fill. The room was designed to be a man's sanctuary amidst the other rooms of the main floor, which were decorated in softer more feminine tones. Tall blackwood bookcases dominated the left wall of the room. Pride of place in the room stood a massive desk that she thought was made of English Oak and stained to match the Blackwood bookcases. Behind the desk were tall windows that looked out onto the back garden. A large painting of her deceased aunt, the Lady Evanna Rosier, hung over the fireplace. Narcissa nodded her head in greeting to the painted version of her aunt and then she turned her attention to the man seated in the leather chaise lounge beside the fireplace.

Narcissa felt a jolt of dismay race through her as she took in her uncle's haggard appearance. She had known that her uncle was in poor health, but she had not realized just how swiftly he had been declining. The once lush dark gold curls had now faded to silver and white. His still handsome face had more lines of exhaustion and worry carved into the strong features. He was too pale, and she was sure that his skin would feel clammy to her touch. His blue eyes were still sharp though and they had swiftly homed in upon his grandson, his Heir.

"You've grown," Lord Rosier grunted as he stared at Blaise.

She was instantly proud of Blaise for meeting Lord Rosier's eyes and not fidgeting under the older man's gaze. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me and with cousin 'Cissa, Grandsire," Blaise spoke the words he had practiced at Malfoy Manor and she was once prouder of him.

"And you have manners," Lord Rosier said in an approving tone. "You don't get that from your mother, it must be from your cousin. 'Cissa always had a silver tongue. Keep learning from her and you'll be a true charmer."

"Shall I need to be a charmer?" Blaise inquired politely as he moved closer to his Grandfather, the better for the older man to gaze upon him.

The man chuckled. "Inquisitive too!" he proclaimed in a tone that suggested he was pleased. "At least you are asking the right questions," he said and then he continued. "Yes, you will need to be charming. The British Wizards are wayward," he informed Blaise seeming to ignore Narcissa's presence without truly doing so. "They like to think that they are greater than Wixen of other places. Your father was of Italian heritage and it is a thing you should be proud of. The Zabini family has a rich and powerful history. Your father's family line has produced four sorceresses," he pointed out to Blaise. "But, there are idiots in powerful positions who would look down on you because you so clearly resemble your Italian kin. You will face ridiculous prejudices," he snorted at that. "It cannot be helped, Blaise."

"Why can't it be helped?" Blaise asked with a frown of confusion.

"Because prejudice is stupid Blaise," Hector told him. "And those who engage it and make it a part of them are stupid people. You can help the ignorant because they are just lacking in information, but stupid people have the information and choose to continue to be stupid. There is no salvaging such people."

Blaise seemed to think about that for a few moments. "So, I should evade stupid people and if I cannot, then I must be charming and use them to my own advantage?" he asked.

Hector grinned at him. "That is perfect my boy," he praised. "You'll be a Slytherin for sure," he promised.

"Of course, he shall," came the calm tone of Evanna Rosier. "As if there was any doubt. He's of our blood. He's Claire's son," she said.

"Bah!" Hector barked then and turned his blue eyes to glare at the painting of his wife. "Do not get me started on that disgraceful girl," he declared with great heat.

Blaise flinched at that and Narcissa took the few steps closer to him so that she could place a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Claire is not a disgrace," Evanna argued. "She is just trying to create an ideal situation for herself," she protested.

"She deserves that old nickname of Belladonna," Hector insisted. "We aptly named her when we chose a poison as her middle name."

Evanna glared at her husband. "Do not disparage Claire, especially not in front of Blaise," she demanded.

"I will disparage her in front of her own son. He knows Claire is a failure as a mother. She abandoned him years ago Evanna," he pointed out. "He is not suffering delusions that his mother is a caring woman. He knows she is a selfish creature."

"Though he does not know much about her doings," Narcissa cut in smoothly.

Hector turned his gaze to hers and she met his inquisitive gaze unflinching. "I have not been aware of all of Claire's actions. I have better things to do with my time and resources then to assign spies to watch her and grease the palms of other European nobles for information about her or my mother," she said firmly.

Hector looked at Blaise and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I can see that your time is much better spent. My Heir looks healthy and happy in your care," he said softly. "You are happy in your cousin's care are you not, Blaise?"

"Oh, Hector!" Evanna sighed. "You should not ask him that question while Narcissa is standing right there. You should have asked him in a moment alone."

Narcissa smirked. "I could leave the room if you prefer?" she offered.

"No," Blaise said, and he raised his hand to latch upon hers. "Please stay cousin 'Cissa," his voice made it a request, but it was too close to begging for her liking.

"As you will," she told him gently and she felt the tension leave him at her acquiescence.

"I love living with cousin 'Cissa," Blaise said after a moment. "Cousin Lucius has ensured that I have great tutors that I share with Draco, Dane, Theo, Luna, and Aleksei. I know I am an only child, but it does not feel that way because I have Theo, Draco, and Dane. I like having them as brothers. 'Cissa tucks us in at night. She reads us stories. She helped me to research information about the Rosier family so that I would begin learning the history of my maternal line. She has helped me to write letters to Uncle Duarte," he said naming his paternal uncle. "I have asked for him to send me some information on my father and on the Zabini family."

"I am hoping that when Blaise is a little older we may vacation in Italy for a summer and then Duarte can visit Blaise and I can take Blaise to visit with Duarte," Narcissa revealed. She didn't doubt that Duarte would send some information to Blaise, but she knew perfectly well that the family history and secrets could never be put in letters for Blaise to read. Duarte could only teach those things to Blaise in person.

"I don't see why he needs that," Evanna protested. "The Zabini family didn't even try to claim custody of him when Blaise's father died," she sniffed. "Surely they have written him off."

Blaise flinched at that and he looked up at Narcissa with beautiful golden-brown eyes that were exactly like his dearly departed fathers. "They did not claim him only because he is the Heir Rosier," Narcissa reminded her departed aunt. "As per the instructions in Julien's Last Will and Testament, Duarte is acting as Regent over Blaise's inheritance in Italy. He receives weekly reports from me and these include overviews from his Tutors about his progress. If Blaise were not the Heir Rosier, then Duarte would have taken him away to Italy and I would not have the joy of him."

"So, Uncle Duarte's loss is your gain?" Blaise inquired cheekily.

She smiled at him and gently smoothed brown-black fringe from his forehead. "Yes imp," she said, and the boy chuckled.

"Blaise, would you like to go to the kitchens with Tibbsy and have some ice cream?" Lord Rosier suddenly asked.

Blaise hesitated for a moment and Narcissa could tell that he didn't wish to go. She saw the moment that his gaze turned resigned and knew that he understood that despite how the words had been couched as a question, they were really a command. "I would love ice cream, thank you Grandsire," he said sincerely. He then turned to Narcissa and pulled lightly at her hand so that she would bend to his height. He gave her a quick kiss upon the cheek and then he smiled and left the room with Tibbsy who was beginning to tell him about the different rooms that had been decorated by the Lady Evanna during her time as Lady Rosier.

Narcissa turned her attention back to Lord Rosier and raised a brow in inquiry. "You wished to speak with me alone?" she asked pleasantly.

"And you with me, I imagine," Lord Rosier rejoined. "Narcissa do sit down, I don't want to strain my neck looking up at you," he growled.

She smiled at that in a way that was purely reminiscent of her own mentor, her aunt Cassiopeia. She chose to sit as Hector Rosier demanded, but if she were truly like her contrary aunt then she would have stayed standing a little while longer just to see if she could make him strain his neck. She settled easily into the high-backed chair across from his chaise lounge and then she met his gaze. "Claire abandoned Blaise in my keeping years ago, Uncle," she said deciding to get straight to the point. "She has been gallivanting around Europe ever since and I have not kept very good track of her. She is a grown woman and it is not my place to look after her and pick up after her messes. Blaise has deserved more of my care than Claire."

"Agreed," he grunted. "You wished for me to consider Claire's activities so that I could determine if I would back you in having full custody of Blaise," he said bluntly.

"Yes," she agreed easily. "She is your child so you wishing to monitor the activities of your own child would not draw great attention," Narcissa stated the obvious. "Blaise is the Heir Rosier and he needs a secure living environment. I wish for you to agree that he shall live with me. I want you to name Andromeda as a secondary choice for him and his Uncle Duarte as a third. I never want Claire or my mother to have a chance of custody."

Hector spent several moments watching her and Narcissa wondered what the man was thinking. She wondered what he knew of Claire's activities. What information did his spies bring back to him? She hoped he would share some of that information with her before she returned to Malfoy Manor, but she couldn't count upon it. In some ways, it might be better if she didn't know.

"Claire is not cut out to be a mother," Hector finally admitted.

"Hector!" Evanna hissed at him. "Claire just needs more time," she insisted.

"I'll not have Blaise suffer while Claire takes that more time," Hector snapped. "Claire has been married three times now Evanna," he snarled. "Each of her husbands has died under mysterious circumstances. Her latest fiancée is a Muggle. He is a millionaire industrialist," he informed both Evanna and Narcissa. "I suspect this one will also meet a bad end. The last husband was also a rich Muggle," he admitted with great disgust.

"No!" Evanna's voice held shock. "No, surely your sources are wrong. My little girl would not do that. She would not kill her husbands!" For a moment Narcissa sympathized with her aunt. Claire had been just a pretty little girl when Evanna died. There had been no signs then that Claire would grow up to be a possible murderess then.

"We have no proof that she has, but I think that it is fairly obvious," Hector stated. "I don't want that kind of influence around Blaise," he added. "As for Druella, well, she seems to encourage Claire's excesses. She has her own rich lovers who dote upon her. Cygnus should never have saddled himself with Druella," he said to Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed. "I know," she admitted. "Papa has his own demons," she muttered. "He saw a beautiful woman who disdained him, and he liked the challenge at first. I think he was tired of her before she became pregnant with Bella," she said. "But then Bella was a girl and he was obligated to try again for a son so a few years later Andromeda was born and then a year later I was born. They stopped trying after that. They lived on opposite sides of the house. I think he is relieved to have her out of Britain, but he has his own spies that watch her."

"I am sure he does. There are no vile rumors about Druella in Europe despite her escapades. Part of it is because of the men she sleeps with and the other part is due to Cygnus's influence in Europe to keep everything quiet," Hector said. "If your father predeceases your mother, then you need to be prepared for your mother to cause a scandal. She'll no longer have the protection of the Black family."

She nodded. She had not thought about that and she should have. She would speak with her husband and her father-in-law about it soon. She didn't want to risk Druella's actions impacting badly upon her children and upon Andromeda's children.

"I agree that you shall have custody of Blaise with secondary custody going to Andromeda and third custody going to Duarte Zabini," he said. "I want Lord Malfoy's vow that he will treat Blaise as a member of the Malfoy family with all of the appropriate protections that a child of that house can expect. This is not negotiable. Lord Malfoy will swear this, or I will not have Blaise living on a Malfoy property," Hector insisted.

"Lord Malfoy will swear it," Narcissa assured him. "He loves Blaise and wants him protected," she insisted.

"Very well," Hector said. "When I die," he paused then and looked hard at Narcissa. "my death may be sooner than you think, 'Cissa," he added in a hard voice that willed her to pay attention to every word he spoke. "When I die, you will be the Regent for House Rosier. I will bypass Claire and Druella entirely."

"Me?" she blinked in surprise. She had wanted this, wanted custody of Blaise and the power as his Regent to better protect his interests, but she had not thought that she would gain both. She had been sure that he would name her father or her sister Andromeda as Blaise's Regent.

"Yes, you'll have physical custody of the young Lord Rosier, so you should have the right as Regent as well," Hector said in an amused voice. "But do not make the mistake of assuming that Lord Malfoy or your husband the Heir Malfoy can act as Regent for House Rosier," he insisted in a very serious voice. "You specifically shall be named Regent with your father and Andromeda holding the proxy votes for House Rosier."

Narcissa slowly nodded. "I think father will be a bit disappointed that you bypassed him as the Regent of House Rosier," she pointed out as she mulled over what she had just gained.

"I will handle Cygnus," Hector assured her. "We are old friends after all."

She nodded at that. She was relieved that Hector would handle her father. She loved her father, but the man was distant at the best of times and cold and remote more often than that. She didn't want to fight with him over doing the right thing for Blaise just because his pride would be wounded. It was hard to know if her father would sulk with wounded pride or smile proudly at her and encourage her to do the right thing by her charge. Her father's moods were far too mercurial and always had been.

"I'll have my Solicitors draw up the contracts to get everything settled. You will leave Cygnus to me. You will handle Lord Malfoy and that vow I want from him," Hector said.

"Have your Solicitors draw up a contract of Fosterage," she said suddenly. "With that contract comes the old oaths of protection. Lord Malfoy will easily fall in line with those oaths. It will give Blaise an extra layer of protection," she said. Fosterage was always decided by the Lord of House. It granted another family the honor of protecting and cultivating a child of another Noble House. This was often done in the ancient days for both allies. It was considered an honor to raise a child of your friend's house. It was also done to settle disputes between enemies. A child of House Malfoy was once raised by House Weasley. The fosterage had been meant to end the hatred between the two families, but it had ignited it anew due to the poor treatment of the Malfoy at the hands of the Weasley's. With Hector choosing for House Malfoy to foster Blaise, with Narcissa acting as his specific guardian, it would mean that Claire could not attempt to reclaim Blaise. She would never be granted custody of her son again. Blaise would end fosterage when he came of age at seventeen.

"A good idea," Hector agreed. "You remind me of your aunt," he said then surprising her. "Cassiopeia is a shrewd woman," he said with a small smile curving his lips. "Were I in better health, I would press my suit to make her my wife, but it is just as well that I am in decline," he said simply. "I am not sure I could handle a woman like Cassiopeia Black. Your Lucius must be a special and strong man to be able to manage you."

Narcissa laughed at that. She really should not be surprised when she found men who appreciated her aunt's cunning and grace. "My Lucius does not try to manage me," she admitted. "I am his partner; his match and he does trust that I will do what I must to protect the future of House Malfoy."

"Ah," Hector said. "That is the trouble with Cassiopeia," he began. "No man would trust her to have the greater good of their House in mind. Every man who has coveted her has noticed that she is thoroughly a Black and, so they expected her to only have a care for the future of the House Black."

She looked at him with a touch of asperity. "That is a failing indeed," she said softly. "Because every man who didn't realize that she would have enriched both his House and the House Black is a fool."

Hector looked at her thoughtfully and he nodded. "Yes, we are," he agreed, and she was pleased that he had counted himself a fool for having not pursued an interest in Cassiopeia. Her aunt had been alone a long time because of proud men who feared her cunning even as they admired it.

"Do you think that Claire killed Julien?" she asked him softly because the question had been niggling at her mind ever since he had mentioned the deaths of her other husbands.

"Yes," he admitted. "But I can prove nothing."

She nodded. "Should I tell Duarte that you suspect this?"

"No," he said firmly. "I loved my son-in-law, 'Cissa," he said softly. "Julien Zabini was a proud man, powerful, intelligent, but a very giving man. He treated Claire like she was a precious gift. He loved her and doted upon her. He was kind to Evan and offered him safety abroad. I think Evan died trying to leave the country, but in that, I also have no proof. Claire enjoyed being spoilt by Julien and she liked that other women envied her being his wife, but she never loved him. Julien would never have accepted her little lascivious games of hopping from lover to lover. He was not the sort of man to turn a blind eye while his wife played in another man's bed. I think that she had an affair and Julien found out about it."

Narcissa nodded, agreeing with all that he had said of Julien and Claire. "Their contract was very clear that if she had an affair then the marriage would end and any children between them would be in his custody," she said.

"Oh, I don't think this was at all about losing Blaise," Hector said. "It was about losing the money," he admitted and then he chuckled darkly. "She lost that anyway though with Julien's death because he had always set things up for her to have a small stipend and for Blaise to inherit the rest and for it to be managed by Duarte. I cannot think what Duarte would do with just the hint that his dearly departed brother had been murdered by Claire. He already hates her."

She nodded. "I will withhold the information for the duration of your life, Lord Rosier," she promised her Uncle. "But, once you are gone, if Duarte ever asks me such questions about Claire and Julien, I will tell him of this conversation. I will ensure him that due to lack of proof you did not want to cause him more pain."

"So long as you make it clear that it was not some misguided attempt of mine to safeguard Claire," he agreed.

"Is it not?" she asked.

He shook his head in the negative. "No," he said firmly. "I'd kill Claire today if I thought it would not bring some suspicion upon House Rosier and cause Blaise any harm. The little fool is adding to Blaise's inheritance. He is her only child and all that she is inheriting from these deceased husbands will go to Blaise. So, if she were to die tomorrow then suspicion would fall upon those closest to Blaise. I would rather our hands be clean."

She nodded. "I agree," she said. The idea of killing Claire made her feel a little sick, but the part of her that was well trained by her aunt Cassiopeia whispered that Claire's death would be a final solution to the problem that Claire posed. Never the less, Narcissa could not countenance killing her cousin. Perhaps if the woman ever tried to cause trouble for Blaise, then she could do it. Cassiopeia would be disappointed in her for her lack of bloodlust.

"Well, let us recall Blaise now that we have talked through the uncomfortable subjects," Hector said. "I want some time with my Heir," he proclaimed.

Narcissa nodded her acquiescence and soon enough Hector had called Tibbsy to retrieve Blaise and return him to his study. She was all too happy to spend the rest of the afternoon watching Blaise and Hector spend time talking about Rosier family history.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Day of Shopping

Diagon Alley, London, England

February 12, 1987

"No running!"

Narcissa smirked as she heard her cousin call out to his God-son and cousin. It warmed her heart to see Sirius being so attentive to the boys. There was something wonderful about watching Sirius being a doting Uncle and a loving Father.

"Remember what Petunia says, no running in stores and no running in the shopping districts unless you are fleeing some horrible monster," she listened to Sirius as he reminded Harry and Dudley.

Harry sighed in a put-upon way, but he nodded his head to indicate that he understood. "Alright Sirius," he said.

"Yeah, we get it," Dudley added.

She could well believe that Petunia would say those exact words. She smiled at the thought. She had not really expected to like Petunia Black so much, but she really did like the woman.

Narcissa had been raised by parents who treated Muggles as beneath them. Her Grandmother, Irma Black nee Crabbe, believed Muggles were like walking animals. House-Elves held more esteem in her Grandmother's opinion than a Muggle did. Her Mother, Druella Black nee Rosier seemed to share this opinion. She certainly never vocalized any disagreement with Irma, though Narcissa did sometimes wonder if her mother really agreed with her Grandmother or not. Her father, Cygnus Black, had been an extreme blood supremacist when she was young. It was only within the last year that she had noted a significant change in her father. He seemed to embrace the Half-bloods in the family when he would have sooner killed them when she was a young girl. She had not heard of him voicing more than a token protest to the acknowledgment of Eleanor Branstone and Hermione Granger as heiresses of House Black. Perhaps her father was changing his views, or perhaps this was a special case of Blood being more important. Her father once told her that blood should trump all. Then a few years later he had happily given his oldest daughter over to a monster to marry and then she had been marked by an even worse monster. He had ignored Bellatrix's protest that she had found her One, her Soulmate and had insisted that she marry Rodolphus. It was no wonder that Narcissa was wary of allowing her father to have too much to do with her boys.

"They'll be Gryffindor's," She said as she came to stand beside Sirius.

He arched a brow at that and she smirked. "They rush headlong into danger, just like you did as a child," she proclaimed.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, nice to know that they have a 'go get 'em' spirit," he returned. He glanced then at his oldest son, and Narcissa smiled at the softening of his blue eyes. Her cousin was utterly besotted with his oldest son. Leonis was his pride and joy.

She glanced then at his oldest son and smiled as she watched him carefully looking at the selection of toys before him. Sirius had finally gotten the opportunity to take Leonis, Harry, and Dudley shopping for things for their bedrooms. Draco had told her that Leonis was quite happy with the idea of having his own room at Sirius's London home. The boy was torn between wanting to live with his father and not wanting to abandon his beloved Aunt Cassiopeia who had taken such good care of him all these years. Narcissa didn't think any of them were prepared for just how dearly Leonis and Sirius would come to love one another. There was a connection between father and son that was so strong that time and distance had not been able to destroy it. Now it seemed that Sirius meant to do well by his boy.

She sometimes marveled at the man her cousin had become and was still striving to become. The Sirius she had known before he was unlawfully thrown into Azkaban Prison, would have snarled, growled, and demanded that both Leonis and Harry be handed over to him to raise. This Sirius had taken the time to assess the boys and to assess those who had been raising them. He had decided that Marius, Petunia, and Dudley were very important to Harry and that it would hurt him to be separated from them. He had likewise realized that Leonis had been raised well by their Aunt Cassiopeia. So, he sacrificed his desire to have them with him full time for them to grow up safe and happy. She was very proud of Sirius's maturity.

She glanced away from Leonis and then let her eyes look over her new-found nephew. Bellatrix had kept the boy secret and she marveled at how Bellatrix had managed to do so. Bellatrix had wanted a child for years. She had been under a great deal of pressure to have a child and fulfill her duty to the House of Lestrange. Yet she had not said a word about this child. She had not whispered a word about him. Was it because of the circumstances of his birth? Bella's Elf had said that the child had been brought to Bellatrix by Rodolphus and there had been a great argument before Bellatrix had given in to his wishes. The child had been Blood Adopted rather than conceived and born of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Perhaps that was why Bellatrix had not told her of the child?

"I was surprised by Scorpius's appearance," Narcissa said softly to Sirius as she continued to look down the aisle to where Scorpius Lestrange stood before a display of toys. He shook his head then and turned away from the display and moved a little further along.

"I was as well," Sirius said. "From the moment, I heard about him and saw his name on the tapestry, I kept thinking of a male version of Bella," he admitted.

She laughed at that. "I did too. That and I kept thinking of father. I was expecting him to resemble the Black family more, but he looks far more like a Malfoy than a Black."

"He does," Sirius admitted. "We know that he was taken by them and blood adopted, are we sure his true bloodline wasn't Malfoy?"

She sighed then and shook her head. "No, we don't know," she admitted. "Lucius and I have talked about it at length, but we don't want to speak of it to his sisters and cousins. Especially since his looks could come from Amaryllis instead of him having been a true-blood Malfoy. Blood adoption is supposed to alter a child's heritage."

"Yes, but if it is done to a magical child then some of his or her true heritage is left behind regardless. All magical scans of Scorpius will say he's the son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, but it is clear he doesn't resemble them," Sirius explained.

Narcissa nodded. "The resemblances are subtle. He has the shape of Bella's eyes, but not the color," she reminded him.

Sirius chuckled. "True. The color is gray. You should have seen Grandpa Pollux. He was very proud that Scorpius had the family eyes. He said that too few of the next generation have the gray eyes."

Narcissa giggled then. "I think there should be enough to content him now. There is Draco, Leonis, Eleanor, and Scorpius."

"Our Grandfathers are only ever momentarily satisfied sweet cousin," Sirius informed her. Then he changed the subject. "Thank you for coming out with me today and helping me with the children and with some of the decorating touches to the townhouse."

"It is my pleasure," she said with a sweet smile. "Lucius and Abraxas will not allow me to redecorate any other room in the Manor. Lucius has teased me that he might buy me a townhouse in London just so I can decorate it and have someplace to rest after a day of shopping with the children, but I so rarely shop in London anyway."

"Lyon?" he asked of her.

She nodded. "Yes, and Muggle Paris, and for the more interesting old relics I like to go to Ireland," she admitted.

"I haven't been to Ireland in a long time," he said. "But I liked it when I went. Let me chaperone you the next time you go," he suggested.

She nodded, thrilled with the idea. Lucius and Severus disliked chaperoning her when she went shopping and only did so when they were worried for her safety. "Done," she agreed. "Lucius hates going to Ireland," she admitted. "He'll feel better about me going if you go with me."

Sirius gave her a dubious look at that. "You don't really expect me to believe that Lucius trusts me, do you?" he asked.

She smirked then. "Oh, it is an abstract sort of trust. He trusts that you would protect me with your life because I am a family member that you have always liked. He trusts that you would never allow harm to come to his son because Draco is also your family and Lucius is not stupid, Sirius. He has noticed that you are fond of Draco. He also trusts that you will not allow harm to come to any of our wards because they are children and you are honorable."

Sirius looked uncomfortable just hearing that Lucius might think that well of him. "Well, do let him know that I wouldn't hesitate to save the children while allowing him to fall prey to nasty wizards," he said simply.

She laughed at that, delighted with his response. It was just so Sirius to say something like that. She knew perfectly well that he would not let any permanent harm befall Lucius. He might not like her husband very much, but he wouldn't let harm befall him if only for her sake. Her cousin was quite protective of the ones he allowed into his heart. She was honored to be one of the few in the family that he had always loved, even if he had not always trusted her.

A moment later, Sirius began to round up the children. "Boys," he called out. "Show me the items you want, and we can check out," he said. "We have reservations at Estelle's," he reminded the children.

Leonis was the first to bring a toy to him and Narcissa was unsurprised to find it was a girl's toy and not a boy's. "It's for Luna," Leonis informed him at Sirius's dubious look. "Her birthday is tomorrow. Her birthday party is being held this weekend," Leonis informed his father.

"I see," Sirius said. "It was very thoughtful of you to want to get Luna a gift, but you know you can get something for yourself today too, right?" Sirius encouraged his boy.

Leonis nodded. "I know, but I don't want anything," he said. "I already have plenty."

Narcissa could almost feel the pride swelling up in Sirius as he stared into his son's gray eyes. She watched as Sirius fought with himself a moment, warring with the desire to hug his son in public. Instead, he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hugging the boy to him in public would be bad decorum for people of their station. Clearly, Sirius had remembered the lessons of his youth and acknowledged that he would have to obey them. Leonis was the Heir Black. Sirius could be as affectionate as he wanted with his son in private but not out in public. He had to be careful not to diminish Leonis's worth by making him seem a weak and needy child nor advertise just how cherished the child was. Either action would paint a target on the child's head.

A moment later Harry and Dudley appeared along with Scorpius. Each of the boys had a toy in hand that they wanted Sirius to buy for them. Sirius gave each item a quick look just to be sure that they were suitable for their age and then he added them to the cart to take to the front of the store.

Narcissa took pity on him then and put an arm around Scorpius's shoulder and began to steer him toward the doors of the store. "Come along, gentlemen," she said to the four boys. "Let's come over here to look at the wares near the window while Sirius handles the payment of these fine purchases," she said. She smiled at Sirius when he shot her a grateful look.

"Death Eater whore," the woman behind the counter muttered about her.

Narcissa felt herself stiffen for a moment and the familiar urge to hex the woman flowed through her but she resisted the urge. Instead, she continued to smile at the boys and pretended that she had not heard the vile slur against her. The Malfoy's had proved that they were not marked followers of Voldemort. They had proven in the trials that they had not been his followers but had been courted by the monster. They had been victims. Yet a great many in society didn't want to believe that. They believed that if Voldemort wanted them then he must have had them. She had learned long ago that there was next to nothing that she could do about the rumors and she refused to lock herself away on the various Malfoy estates just to avoid dealing with idiots like the woman behind the counter. This was a reminder of why she preferred to shop in Ireland and France though.

"I beg your pardon?" She heard Sirius asked of the woman.

"Oh, that woman," the cashier said waving her hand in Narcissa's direction. "That's Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone knows that her husband and father-in-law are Death Eaters."

Sirius's blue eyes narrowed at the woman. "Everyone knows? Then everyone knows that the Department of Law Enforcement could not find any evidence of a Dark Mark on their arms. Also, under the truth serum, they admitted to having refused to join Voldemort when the vile toad courted them. Also, other marked Death Eaters admitted under the truth serum that Voldemort wanted the Malfoy family either at his side or dead. And then the Malfoy family was attacked on that horrible Samhain. Orran Nott testified under the truth serum that he had been ordered by his precious Lord to murder the Malfoy child as well as his grandfather and father."

"I," the woman stuttered.

"There is no excuse if the public doesn't know. It was in the papers and it is a matter of public record. People like you, who prefer to spread rumors and slander the names of good people make me sick," with that he grabbed the bag with the purchases from the woman's shaking hands and turned away from the register. Narcissa almost laughed at the stunned look on his face when he took two steps from the register and applause began. The stunned look was gone in a flash. If she had not been watching his face so carefully she would have missed it, but she had seen it and it made her heart burst with happiness that he had defended her and her family so fiercely. Sirius didn't pause in his stride to the door.

Narcissa smiled at him as he joined her outside the store. She took his arm when he gallantly offered it for an escort. "My hero," she murmured playfully a few moments later and Sirius groaned knowing that she had heard his defense of her and the Malfoy's.

"Is this why you prefer the Coeur de Lion?" he asked.

She nodded and ducked her golden head for a moment. "Yes," she said simply. "Despite that, we are not Death Eaters, there are a lot of people who want to think that we are. They want to believe we bribed enough people to escape Azkaban. Some people just don't care about the truth Sirius," she said gently in an attempt to comfort him. Sirius was a justice-loving sort of man. He had been drawn to be an Auror for that reason. He cared about justice and he had a natural protectiveness.

They were silent for a time as they headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you ever think that maybe you should not send Draco to Hogwarts?" he asked her as he watched the boys who were just ahead of them.

"All of the time," she said with a little shake of her head. Leave it to Sirius to touch upon one of her great fears. "But the Mothers of the Crone's Council have been in debate about things that we can do to improve the Hogwarts Curriculum. We are almost ready to go before the Board of Governors with our ideas."

"Hold off on that 'Cissa," he said. "The Board needs pruning first," he told her.

She nodded. "We have thought the same. I would love to have Enid Corner on the Board of Governors," she said. "She's a kind woman but very serious about the education of the next generation. She would want to see improvements made."

Sirius smirked. "It would help a little that she is family."

"Of course," she said with a little laugh. "However, it would be impolitic to put all our family on the Board of Governors," she said with a little sigh of regret.

"Nepotism," he agreed. "It is enough that our family practically rules the Crones Council," he said.

"We don't rule it," Narcissa admonished. "There are plenty of ladies of other great families on the Crones Council."

"Yes, but most of them do not hold the sway that you and aunt Cassie do," Sirius said idly as they approached the wall that would lead them to the Leaky Cauldron. They would go out into Muggle London then and then just down the street to Estelle's. "You are a good protégé for her."

She smirked then. "Do not be fool enough to think that I am her only protégé," she warned her cousin and then she moved before him to go into the Leaky Cauldron.

Narcissa was the second of six protégés trained by Cassiopeia Black. The first and the oldest was her older sister, Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Narcissa was the second protégé. The third was Sabrina Brown nee Parkinson. Sabrina was the same age as Narcissa and she held the distinction of being the Godchild of Cassiopeia. The fourth was Laurel Dunbar nee Brown. Laurel was the Goddaughter of Dorea Potter nee Black. Cassiopeia had taken Laurel under her wing after Dorea's death. The fifth protégé was Olivia Macmillan nee Greengrass. Cassiopeia had wisely chosen to cultivate the fair Olivia because she was the mother of the Heir Black. It was a calculated move that lacked any affection, though Narcissa suspected that Cassiopeia now loved Olivia as family. The sixth protégé was Evelyn Greengrass nee Turpin. Cassiopeia had chosen to cultivate and guide Evelyn due to her closeness to Olivia, at least that was what Cassiopeia said. Narcissa was by far the best of Cassiopeia's students and she suspected that her mentor's desire to cultivate Evelyn had more to do with Evelyn's daughters. The young Lord Potter had only been four years old when the speculations that Daphne Greengrass might be his Soulmate had begun. Narcissa suspected that Cassiopeia had wanted to have a hand in crafting Evelyn and through her, Daphne.

They traversed through the Leaky Cauldron without incident. They received some looks, but Narcissa kept her attention on herding the boys through the pub to the door that would lead them into Muggle London. Once they were outside, Sirius again offered his arm to her for an escort. Narcissa gladly accepted the gallant gesture. Their walk was relaxing. She listened to the boys as they chattered. Scorpius had never been in the Muggle areas before and he whispered a few questions to the other boys about some of the things he was now seeing. Since the boys were doing a good job of answering her nephew's questions, Narcissa saw no reason to inject herself into the conversation.

The trek through the Muggle side of Estelle's went without incident. It was when they reached the Wizarding side of the establishment that the problem arose. Narcissa sneered in distaste as she heard a man yelling at Edwina Burke. She glanced at Warring Abbott, Lord of House Abbott with loathing. She despised the pretentious man. He was a so-called Light Wizard. What sort of Light Wizard behaved the way this man was doing now?

"I refuse to be seated near that harlot!" Warring Abbott raged at Edwina, who was looking more and more furious as the man continued to rave. His hand gesticulated toward a table set for two.

Narcissa placed restraining hands on Harry and Dudley's shoulders. The two boys had taken a step closer and one look at them told her that they had noticed the tears shining in the eyes of the little blonde-haired girl and they were going to defend her. 'Gryffindor's to be sure,' she thought with some fondness. Sometimes Dudley and Harry reminded her of Sirius and James all over again.

She stole a glance at the table and swiftly recognized Alicia Abbott nee Vaisey and her daughter Hannah Abbott. It was disgraceful the way in which Lord Abbott had cast his widowed daughter-in-law and his grandchild from his house. He had slandered Alicia's name and that of Hannah as well. The man was vile and disgusting. It often amazed Narcissa that other prominent people wanted to have anything to do with the man. He clearly had no honor.

Alicia's brown eyes were staring at Lord Abbott with a fierce anger. In comparison, her daughter's identical brown eyes were filled with misery and tears. Narcissa had to stifle the urge to rush forward and comfort young Hannah. She tightened her grip on Harry and Dudley's shoulders because she realized if she had to fight the urge then their desire to race forward and comfort and protect must be much more heightened. After all, they were young still and had not learned enough self-control.

Sirius leaned into her then, so he could whisper in her ear. "Just who is the woman and child?"

She turned her head to answer him. "Alicia Abbott, born Vaisey," she said. "That is her daughter, Hannah. Upon the death of her husband, the Heir Johnathon, Lord Abbott cast her out of the family and refused to acknowledge Hannah. He insists that Hannah is not his legitimate grandchild and that Alicia was unfaithful to Johnathon." She watched as Sirius mulled over her answer and the disgust in her voice.

"We will get you a new table Lord Abbott, but it may be a few minutes," Edwina tried to assuage.

"No," Lord Abbott sneered. "I demand attendance now."

"A real man would not have to demand attendance," Sirius said loud enough for Lord Abbott to hear him.

Narcissa's lips curved into a proud smile as Lord Abbott turned his attention toward her cousin. She felt Scorpius shuffle closer to her side and she released her hold on Dudley to place a comforting hand upon her nephew's back. She rubbed his back with gentle strokes trying to ease the tension within him.

"Black," Lord Abbott spat the name as though it were poison, but the man's demeanor changed slightly when it took in Narcissa's place beside Sirius. "Lady Malfoy, always a pleasure."

"I'm sure," Narcissa murmured, her disgust for the man perfectly clear. Warring Abbott had always made her feel uncomfortable. Every time their paths crossed, he was properly polite to her in tone and gesture, but his eyes always looked at her as though he was a starving wolf and she was prey. There were only two different pairs of eyes she would welcome to look at her in such a manner and Warring Abbott was not the owner of either of those pairs of eyes.

"Have Madame Abbott and the young Miss eaten?" Sirius asked of Edwina. A stolen glance at her cousin told her that he had taken great pleasure in seeing Lord Abbott stiffen with anger as Sirius acknowledged Alicia as a member of the House of Abbott.

"No," Edwina said with a slight frown. "The Madame and Miss have not had the chance to place their order yet."

Alicia Abbott spoke then. "I'm afraid that we'll be leaving," she said to Edwina.

"No," Sirius said in a commanding voice. "You will not be leaving. You came here for a good meal and you will have a good meal," he insisted and then met her eyes. "And good company, for there, is no better company to be found in the world than my fair cousin the Lady Malfoy and these boys you see before you," he said waving a hand before him to better showcase the four boys who had been watching the proceedings. "You shall dine with our party," he insisted.

Narcissa's lips twitched with the need to laugh, but she suppressed it. Sirius was becoming protective of Alicia and Hannah. Oh, it was wonderful! She could not have planned such an event. It was surely providence on her side that had made them come to Estelle's at the exact moment that Alicia and Hannah were being degraded by Lord Abbott. She had known that Alicia would be a fine choice for Sirius. The woman was bought up well, came from a good Noble House tied to the Malfoy's so the elders of the House of Black couldn't complain that she was unsuitable in that regard. She had a tragic past and needed protecting and rescuing. All things that she knew would engage Sirius and make him long to protect the woman. Narcissa had decided that Alicia was perfect to be Sirius's bride weeks ago. The trouble had been how to get the two to meet since Alicia was shunned in some circles of society due to the slanders of her former father-in-law. It was truly happy providence that they had stumbled upon Alicia now when she needed rescue.

"Edwina, we'll be needing a private room," Sirius assured their distant cousin by marriage. "We are willing to wait until you have sorted out Lord Abbott's table of course."

"Yes Mr. Black," Edwina said cheerfully. She was fighting back a smile of amusement as she motioned for Alicia and her daughter to join Sirius and his party. "Madame, Miss, please join your party. Lord Abbott, this way, a new table has been made ready for you near to the fireplace."

Sirius exchanged a look with Lord Abbott before the man turned away from him and marched off, following Edwina. He smiled as Alicia Abbott came forward to join them.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Alicia Abbott said. "Not many people are willing to anger Warring like that," she said carefully.

Sirius grinned at her then even as he extended his hand to her, palm up for her to place her hand in his. "I've been told often enough by my family that I am reckless," he replied with a teasing note in his voice. "I am sure that the other men of my family would have handled the situation far better than I just did."

Narcissa observed as Alicia raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand in his. The woman smiled as he bent his head and kissed her knuckles. "I don't remember you as being a humble person, Sirius Black."

He laughed aloud at that. Narcissa smiled at his laughter. It really was quite contagious. Sirius had always laughed freely and from the heart. His laugh caused the children to smile and she was glad to note that young Hannah also smiled.

"I am glad to know that you remember me," he said. "You, of course, know my cousin, Lady Malfoy," he introduced. "This is my son, Leonis Black the Heir Black, and my cousins Scorpius Lestrange Lord Lestrange, Harry Potter Lord Potter, and Mr. Dudley Black."

Alicia nodded her head graciously. "It is good to see you again Lady Malfoy," she said with warmth to Narcissa. It was a warmth that Narcissa returned. This woman was a distant cousin of her husband and would someday soon become Sirius's bride. "I am honored to meet you, young Lords and Heirs," Alicia assured the four boys. "This is my daughter, Hannah," she paused then and bit her lip.

Narcissa understood why. Hannah should be the Heir Abbott, but her Grandfather's denouncement had cast her from her rightful place as the Heir of House Abbott. Her place was instead held by her Uncle Clarence Abbott. It must be humiliating for Alicia to have to introduce her daughter without the proper title that should be Hannah's by right of birth.

Leonis stepped forward to Hannah and extended his hand. Hannah hesitantly placed her hand in his and then smiled when he bowed over it and gave it a gentle kiss. "It's my pleasure, Hannah. Please do not stand on ceremony, call me Leonis and these others by their first names."

Narcissa felt relief swamp her as she watched Leonis reassure Hannah and offer her his friendship and that of his cousins. The Heir Black had understood the trouble of Hannah's situation and had sought to make things less awkward for the girl by insisting that they treat each other as more intimate friends. She would have to speak of the event to Cassiopeia later. She would be very proud of Leonis. A swift glance at Sirius told her that he was proud of his oldest child as well.

A moment later, Edwina returned and began to lead them to a private room for their dining pleasure. Narcissa was not the least bit surprised when Leonis offered his arm to Hannah to escort her. Narcissa moved forward to keep a better eye on the boys forcing Sirius and Alicia to bring up the rear of their party. The better to force Sirius and Alicia to get to know one another, Narcissa decided.

Narcissa happily saw the children situated at the table with menus spread before them. She was pleased when Sirius took the place she left for him at the Head of the Table. She was subtly attempting to groom Sirius to be the Lord of House Black. Oh, she knew that he would not be named Lord Black. Arcturus would not trust Sirius to hold that burden ever again. Yet one of Narcissa's greatest fears was that they would lose Arcturus before Leonis was old enough and seasoned enough to act as true Lord of House Black. She feared a Regency for Leonis and if the Heir Black was going to have a Regent, then she wanted it to be Sirius.

Narcissa engaged Alicia in conversation about her family. It had been some time since Narcissa had the pleasure of conversing with Alicia's Grandmother, Caisonia Vaisey nee Malfoy. It warmed her heart to hear that Caisonia was doing well and that she was going to begin teaching Hannah to play the Viola soon. While engaging Alicia in conversation, she was able to steal glances at Sirius. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He was keeping an eye on the children and occasionally engaging them just as he occasionally engaged Alicia and her with conversation.

By the end of lunch, Narcissa was bubbling over with triumph. Sirius was acting proprietary of Alicia and Hannah. The boys had accepted the girl easily into their circle. It was as though Alicia and Hannah had always been theirs, had always belonged to their family.

"We must have lunch again sometime," Narcissa said to Alicia before they parted. "I'll send you an owl soon and we can make plans," she said with a warm smile. She had truly enjoyed the other woman's company.

"I would like that very much," Alicia said after a moment of surprise that was swiftly masked.

Narcissa nodded in satisfaction. "Very well," she agreed happily. "I look forward to conversing with you," she promised before she once more took charge of her young nephew and cousins and led them from Estelle's.

She couldn't wait to talk with Aunt Cassiopeia and tell her all about her day. The woman was overly critical of Sirius, but even she would be proud of how he had handled himself this day. She would be even more proud of how Leonis conducted himself with young Hannah. She also knew that her Aunt would be intrigued by Sirius's interaction with Alicia Abbott. Narcissa was quite satisfied by this turn of events. She really couldn't have planned it better herself.

* * *

 _I am sure that readers of Renewal will recognize this chapter. This chapter was retold from the point of view of Narcissa instead of Sirius. Sometimes that shall happen in the spin-offs. Next Chapter: Rionet - in which Draco must get to know his second-cousin Rionet Selwyn._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rionet

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

February 25, 1987

Draco watched Rionet Selwyn as the other boy listened to Luna talk about Nargles. He didn't mean to hover, truly, but Rionet had never visited the Manor before, and Draco was protective of his cousin Luna. She could see things that others couldn't, her eyes could pierce the veil and see what was hiding. Not everyone believed her though when she told them about the things that she had seen. Draco believed her, he knew, because he could see them too.

So far, the blond-haired boy wasn't looking at her with disdain or disinterest. Instead, the boy was listening intently, and a light of understanding seemed to enter the boy's eyes. "Oh," Rionet Selwyn said in a sort of wonder. "So that is what those are," he said as if a great mystery had been solved. "I always wondered what they were and what they did. They seemed rather harmless, just distracting."

Draco blinked in surprise at that. "You mean, you have seen Nargles?" he asked.

Rionet's lips curved into a superior grin. "Of course," he said in a smug tone of voice. "Can't you?"

Draco felt his fingers twitch at the other boy's superior smugness. "Actually, yes, I can," he stated simply.

The boy blinked at that and the smug superiority vanished. "Oh," he said then, voicing his surprise. "I didn't realize. Until Luna began to tell me about Nargles, I thought I was the only one who could see them. My father can't you see, and neither can my grandparents."

"It's not a common thing within the family," Draco admitted. "As far as I know only Luna, Aleksei, and I can," Draco explained and then he too smirked at the other boy. "Well, and you. Guess that makes four of us now."

Rionet Selwyn gave him a small almost shy smile. It was the first truly genuine smile he had seen from the boy all day. The boy had been bristling with smug superiority since his arrival. "Yes, us four," he said softly. "I..I really like the sound of that," he admitted.

Draco smiled at him. "You are family, we wouldn't turn you away, well unless you turned on one of your own," he told the boy who was his second cousin. Rionet was the grandson of Lord Rionet Amalric Selwyn and Isaura Delicia Selwyn nee Malfoy. Isaura was one of Abraxas Malfoy's sisters, so she was Draco's Great-Aunt. Rionet's mother had died three years ago so his primary Guardian was Lady Isaura Selwyn since his father was often busy assisting the ailing Lord Selwyn in various family duties. Since Draco's mother had invited Lady Isaura over for tea and light refreshments, Rionet had likewise come over to play with them.

"Turn on one of my own?" Rionet asked, his voice curious desiring of information.

"Ah, we are speaking about Royce now?" Blaise asked as he settled down onto the cushioned window seat of the nursery.

"We are," Luna nodded as she smiled at Blaise. "Would you like to explain it to Rionet?"

Blaise nodded. "Sure," he agreed and then he focused the full force of his golden-brown eyes upon Rionet. "I don't know if you have had the dubious pleasure of meeting Royce, but he's your second-cousin. He's Lord Spungen's Heir."

"I have met him," Rionet admitted. "I didn't much care for him. He was very rude to his mother and his father seemed to encourage the behavior," he explained. "I don't have a mother any longer and I," he paused for a moment, voice wavering. "Well, let's just say I didn't like seeing that and didn't care to get to know the boy any further."

"Wise choice," Draco said in an attempt to draw attention away from Rionet's moment of vulnerability. The boy was safe here. He could be vulnerable, but no one liked having their vulnerability drawn out and exploited. Draco didn't mind shielding his second cousin a little bit since the boy seemed to be a lot nicer than he had initially thought he would be.

"Royce is a nasty piece of work," Theo agreed as he too came over to join them. He sat beside Blaise on the window seat. "Why are we discussing him?"

Draco opened his mouth to explain but Luna beat him to it. "We were just explaining to Rionet about how we don't accept family that turns on their own," she said easily as she pushed a bit of her silver-blonde hair over her shoulder. Her hair was done in a long braid today, an attempt to tame the fabulous waves and curls. Draco thought it was a shame since he liked her curls, but he did understand the need to tame them. They had needed to fetch his mother just a week ago to come and help them get Luna's hair unstuck from the tree that they had been climbing. Each of them had a favorite spot and it had been windy that day. Luna's untamed hair had looked like a beautiful banner in the wind, unfortunately, it had become tangled in the tree limbs. His mother had looked more amused than angry when she scolded them after she had freed Luna.

"Oh, carry on then," Theo said.

"Right," Blaise said. "Well, you saw his behavior. He has a younger brother, Dane," he said and glanced across the room to where Dane looked like he was in deep concentration, pencil in hand and sketchbook in his lap. "Royce was awful to him. He would bully him and terrorize him."

"And that's what we mean about turning on one of our own," Draco added to shorten the speech rather than to let them go on about Royce's many faults. It wasn't a wise thing to do with Dane in the room.

Theo nodded a hard gleam in his green eyes. "Turning on one of your own is one of the worst things that anyone can do," he said.

Draco watched Theo for another moment and was relieved when Blaise reached over and patted Theo on the back and some of that hardness left the green eyes. He then turned his attention back to Rionet who was nodding thoughtfully.

"I am an only child," Rionet said. "But, I cannot imagine hurting my younger sibling that way. Maybe it's because I am all alone most of the time, so I know what a treasure a younger sibling could be," the boy mused.

"Don't think about it too much," Blaise advised. "That's a paradox question. You'll never get an answer."

Rionet nodded in agreement.

"It is a fascinating thing to think about though," Luna said then. "It is like the eternal question of which came first, the chicken or the egg?" she pointed out.

"I think the chicken came first," Blaise said with a shrug, a fond smile curving his lips as he began to debate with Luna.

"I think it was the Egg," she said.

"Ah, I once thought that too," Blaise pointed out. "But then Instructor Mettlehorn explained how an egg is made within the Chicken's body."

"Yes," Luna said with eternal patience. "But then the eggs are laid, and the chicken must tend to it and keep it warm for the little chick to grow properly and be able to hatch."

"Do they always do this?" Rionet asked Draco with amusement in his voice.

"Have strange debates?" he inquired back and when Rionet nodded his head in the affirmative Draco smiled. "Yes. They are refining their technique and trying to make a real artform of it," Draco said with amusement in his voice. "Few can debate with Blaise as well as Luna. She never gets angry when he tries to wind her up. She stays calm and serene. He loves it," he explained.

Rionet looked amused as he listened to the two continue their discussion. "Are there talks of betrothing them?" Rionet asked a little more softly so that his voice would not be heard by Blaise and Luna. "They seem like they might be a good match."

Draco smirked. "Shall you be our matchmaker?" he asked the other boy.

Rionet blushed slightly. "My mother was a matchmaker and her mother before her," Rionet admitted. "Grandmother thinks that I may have inherited those gifts."

Draco mulled that over for a few moments. "Okay, that sounds like a really cool gift," he told him. "There are no discussions at present about Blaise and none about Luna. At least, not that I know of. But our Luna is an Heiress of House Malfoy, so it is possible that Grandfather receives offers and we just don't know about it."

Draco gave himself a few moments to think about the possibility of Blaise and Luna married in the future. To his surprise, he didn't find the idea at all strange. He contemplated what he knew about his cousin Blaise and his cousin Luna and he determined that yes, they would complement each other very well. Perhaps Rionet had some of his mother ability like Lady Isaura suspected. It was an interesting possibility. He wondered briefly if Rionet would openly do anything with that gift when he was older, but then he shook the thought away. Only time would tell, and Draco had heard enough cautionary tales from his Grandfather about trying to look too far. Abraxas Malfoy had been married to a Seer for twenty-three years. The Lord Malfoy had learned a great deal about shielding her and her abilities from society and about looking into the future. Abraxas knew that some of his grandchildren had the gift and so he had begun, on occasion, to lecture them about the use of such gifts.

Rionet was watching him closely for a few moments and Draco let himself turn the full force of his gray eyes upon the other boy. Rionet's hair was a pale golden-blond color, different from the usual silver or white-blond hair of the Malfoy's. It was also different from the black hair of the Selwyn's. Draco had heard his mother say that Rionet's hair color matched that of his deceased mother, Thora Selwyn nee Rowle. He wondered how much it must have hurt Rionet to have lost his mother. Draco couldn't imagine it. The thought alone was painful, he didn't want to imagine the reality. His mind shied away from embracing the idea. Rionet's eyes were the ice-blue of the Malfoy's rather than the hazel of the Selwyn's. Draco thought it must please his Aunt Isaura that her grandson had the Malfoy eye coloring.

"Why are you looking at me so intently?" Draco asked him suddenly, causing Rionet to startle. "Are you analyzing me to try to figure out a match for me?" he teased.

Rionet stiffened for a moment and Draco sighed wishing that this boy hadn't spent so much time on his own. He didn't seem to realize that Draco was only trying to tease him. Draco felt compassion for Rionet Selwyn. An only child with no siblings and in the primary care of his Grandmother. Rionet didn't have many play dates with other kids. He had admitted as much. Draco didn't know what his life would be like without Theo, Blaise, and Dane. He had always had Theo, or at least he had for as long as he could remember. He was still very young when Blaise had come to live with them as well.

"I am just teasing you," Draco said to reassure Rionet. "I didn't mean to upset you," he added.

The tension seemed to ease from the other boy. "I'm sorry," he said. "You have already been very nice to me. I really shouldn't have taken offense."

Draco smiled. "It's alright," he said. "You don't really know us. For all you knew, I was just being nice to get you to open up, so I could hurt you," he said. "There are plenty of people who are like that."

Rionet smirked. "Yeah," he agreed. "Met one of those already," he admitted. At Draco's inquiring look Rionet elaborated. "Cormac McLaggan," he said. "The boy is very arrogant, but he starts off nice so you think he might be okay even if he is arrogant," he said and then he brought his legs up and curled his arms around them, hugging his legs. "He was just trying to get me to open up so that he could hurt me for his own amusement."

Draco frowned at that. He had never met Cormac McLaggan but now he was inclined to snub the kid for eternity because Rionet's pose resonated insecurity and hurt. The posture told Draco more than the boy's words had. His Uncle Severus had taught him how to watch people, how to figure them out by what they did.

"Body language can give you away, no matter how well you lie, Draco," Severus had said. "If you must lie then you must do it in such a way that your body will not give you away," he had gone on to tell him.

Rionet's body language screamed hurt, insecurity, and dejection. Draco would bet his Chocolate Frog Cards Collection that Cormac McLaggan was the first boy Rionet's age that he had ever played with. He would also bet that Cormac probably had known that too. He was sure that Cormac's mother would have told him and reminded him to be nice. Draco's mother did that before they had new guests to the Manor. She had done that at breakfast that very morning, reminding them to be kind to Rionet.

"He sounds like he's not worthy of your time," Draco told his second cousin.

Rionet looked at him in surprise.

"He's not worth you thinking about him, and he's not worth you dealing with," he declared. "In fact, I demand you stop thinking about that mean boy."

Rionet chuckled at that. "You cannot command my thoughts," Rionet countered, but he didn't sound dejected any longer and Draco liked the sound of an amused Rionet over a dejected Rionet.

"Can't I?" Draco asked with mock seriousness. "Why, even now you are no longer thinking of that idiotic boy who lost his chance at your friendship!"

"By distraction!" Rionet countered. "You won by distraction."

Draco nodded because of course, he had. He smiled at Rionet, a soft smile that he reserved for those he really liked. He had come to really like Rionet in the few hours he had been with them. "Yeah, and if you ever need me to, I'll distract you again," he said with fondness in his voice. "I know he hurt you," he said. "I would have been hurt too. I just don't want you to let him keep hurting you. I think you deserve better than that."

"Better listen to Draco," Theo said as he came to sit down beside Rionet. "He doesn't say things like that unless he means it."

Rionet stared at Theo for a few moments before he nodded, and he then looked at Draco again and smiled. "I was analyzing you," he said. "I wasn't trying to figure out a future wife for you, but I was trying to figure out what kind of boy you were. You seemed nice, but," he trailed off.

"I get it," Draco said not wanting to make the boy have to talk about the McLaggan boy unless he really wanted to. Rionet gave him a grateful look. "I really do get it. There are mean kids out there. I am lucky to have Theo, Blaise, and Dane watching my back."

"Could I watch out for you too?" Rionet asked and his face was so full of yearning and hope that Draco couldn't have said no to him if he wanted to.

"Only if I can watch out for you too," Draco insisted. "That's how this works."

Rionet's smile was incandescent. "Deal!" he said.

"Deal?" Dane asked as he finally looked up from his sketching. "What deal?"

It was Theo that answered him. "Rionet is one of us now," he said simply.

Dane rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" he asked. "I already knew that. Knew it the moment he walked into the playroom," he said simply as he turned his gaze back to his sketch.

The others burst into giggles that caused Dane to mutter about how silly his cousins could be. His mutterings only caused more laughter.

Later that afternoon, Dane asked Narcissa to perform a copying charm on his sketch, so he could keep the copy and give the original to Rionet. He shyly gave Rionet a sketch of him sitting on the playroom floor with Draco and Luna with Theo and Blaise seated on the window seat. Rionet looked like he was surrounded by his cousins and there was a look of happiness on his face as well as on the faces of the others.

Rionet thanked him profusely. He was very happy with the gift. When he arrived home, he asked his Grandmother when he might be able to go and see his cousins again, much to Isaura Selwyn's surprise. It was the first successful playdate that Isaura had ever arranged for her lonely Grandson.

"I'll ask Narcissa tomorrow when it might be convenient for you to visit again," she told him.

Rionet smiled brightly up at her. "Thank you Grandmere," he said and then he hurried away to the stairs and up to his room leaving his amused Grandmother behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Luna & Selene

Oaklands, Bulstrode Village, Berkshire, England.

March 7, 1987

Luna wasn't quite sure what to make of the girl seated across the table from her. Her cousin, Millicent Bulstrode, didn't look at all like what Luna had envisioned in her mind when she had been told by her mother that they would be visiting the Bulstrode family. The Bulstrode's were known to be overweight or even corpulent. Luna had expected to find Millicent to be much the same and she had wondered how she might encourage her second cousin into activities that might help to make her more physically healthy. Luna's mother was always ensuring that Luna stayed physically healthy. Selene Lovegood insisted that being physically active helped a child's growing magical core and Luna always believed her mother when it came to things like that.

It had been a surprise to be led outside for tea with Millicent and find a painfully thin girl with pointed features, dark brown hair, and very pretty brown eyes speckled with topaz. Millicent was far from the corpulent girl that Luna had feared she would find. If anything, Luna now found herself worrying if the Bulstrode family was feeding Millicent enough. Were they overfeeding themselves at Millicent's expense?

"Would you like sugar with your tea?" Millicent asked with a touch of nervousness in her voice. She had a pleasant speaking voice despite the slight waver and Luna found herself smiling at her counterpart.

"Yes please," Luna said. "Just one," she added when Millicent lifted the cover of the sugar bowl. She watched as Millicent used the small metal tongs to lift a small cube of sugar and gently drop it in Luna's teacup. "Thank you," Luna said with a gentle smile.

Millicent nodded. "I was happy that you were coming today," Millicent said after a few moments of silence. "I'm not used to visits from others. Usually, I am sent to other's homes for playdates. I usually go to Pansy's," she admitted.

Luna smiled in encouragement. "I have met Pansy, she seems nice," she said referring to the Heir Parkinson. "I live not far from her betrothed, Ronald Weasley. He's a nice boy," she said.

Millicent smirked then. "Ronald is an idiot," she declared. "Every time I see him with Pansy, he is trying to spin her up and make her angry," she revealed.

Luna laughed. "That must be a sight to see. Maybe he likes to see her angry at him," she mused. "I don't think Ronald is a normal sort of boy," she added.

Millicent giggled. "You can say that again," she said. "I really don't know why Pansy defends him when I point out his shortcomings."

Luna hummed at that. "Probably because he's hers," she said simply. "I know that I don't let people say bad things about my cousins around me."

"That's family though," Millicent argued. "Not the same."

"But it is similar," Luna responded. "Ron has been hers almost all of her life," she reminded Millicent. While the particulars of the betrothal contract were not public knowledge, it was well-known that Lord Weasley had agreed to betroth his Grandson Ronald Weasley to Pansy the Heir Parkinson. The cradle betrothal, a rarity in their society, was to put to rest the feud between House Weasley and House Parkinson for the shameful way in which Arthur Weasley broke his betrothal to Avice Parkinson by eloping with Molly Prewett.

Millicent subsided then. "Yeah, I know," she said with a sigh. "I am glad that I was not betrothed from the cradle," she muttered darkly.

Luna could agree with that, so she nodded along. Luna was the Malfoy Heiress, the only granddaughter of Lord Malfoy. As such, she knew that her grandfather would settle her into a betrothal after her Presentation. Her mother had explained it to her as something to look forward to, but Luna mostly didn't think about it one way or the other. She trusted her Grandfather to betroth her to the right person for her, and she trusted herself to find a diplomatic way out of such a betrothal if it turned out that she and her future betrothed didn't suit. Draco would help her, of that she was certain.

Millicent was a slightly different story though. She was the only child of the Heir Bulstrode and the only Bulstrode of her generation. She would certainly become the Head of House Bulstrode someday. Millicent's future betrothal would have to be handled with greater care. Luna idly wondered if Lord Bulstrode would leave most of the decision to Lady Bulstrode. It was well-known in the family that Great-Aunt Irissa had her husband, Hector the Lord Bulstrode, wrapped around her finger.

"So, what is it like being surrounded by all of those boys?" Millicent asked her.

She smiled as she thought of her cousins. Luna was educated at Malfoy Manor along with Theo, Blaise, Dane, and Draco. Aleksei also came every Wednesday to share in their lessons on History with their History tutor.

"It is fine," she told Millicent. "I've always had them around me, so I guess I never really think about it."

"You don't dislike that they are boys and wish they were girls instead?" Millicent asked.

Luna laughed at the very thought. "I think they would make horrible girls," she confessed. "No, I love them as they are. They are quite nice really."

Millicent seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "So, they don't try to push you to the side because you are a girl? They don't lecture you to stay behind because you are a girl and somehow not good enough?" she pressed.

Luna shook her head in the negative. "No," she said gently. "Millicent, they are Malfoy's in spirit if not in name. They see the powerful women in their lives, like Aunt 'Cissa, Aunt Caisonia, Aunt Isaura, and Aunt Irissa," she reminded Millicent. "They have a respect for Witches and recognize that they are powerful and capable."

Millicent seemed relieved to hear that. "Good, that's good," she said and sighed raising a shaky hand to her dark locks and pushing a few curls off her shoulders. "Grandmother is considering asking Lord Malfoy if I may join in some of the tutoring sessions at Malfoy Manor. She thinks it would be best if I got to know my cousins a little better."

Luna smiled in delight at that. "I think that is a great idea!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to have you around. I go to Malfoy Manor all the time for my lessons."

The dark-haired girl looked relieved at that. "That is good. I mean, I think that I will feel better about things with you there," she admitted.

"You really have nothing to fear," Luna tried to reassure. "The boys will be fine. They'll assess you, realize that you are a good person, and embrace you as one of us," she promised.

"I hope so," Millicent said. Then she arose from the table. "Come on, let's go play in the garden."

Luna nodded and happily arose to follow Millicent. She skipped beside her cousin, happy that they were getting along so well. She would pave the way for Millicent with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Dane. She'd make them be open and not intimidating when Millicent joined them for playdates and lessons.

* * *

Selene Lovegood smiled as she stared out the window of Oaklands, watching her little Luna skip along beside Millicent Bulstrode. She could tell by Luna's demeanor that she really liked Millicent and was already starting to bond with her second cousin.

When Selene's Aunt, Irissa Bulstrode nee Malfoy, had requested that she and Luna come spend an afternoon at the Oaklands, Selene had been all too happy to agree. She needed to get away from her husband and she no longer trusted him with Luna's well-being.

Xenophilius was growing worse by the day. His obsessions with magical creatures, particularly those that did not exist, were driving a deep wedge in their relationship. Her husband had been an eccentric man even before they married, but now she feared that he was becoming lost in his obsessions. She feared that madness was setting in. Just two days ago she had left Luna in his care for three hours because she had promised her presence at a fundraiser for Saint Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies. She had returned home to find her husband holed up in his office creating some story about a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and her daughter was nowhere to be found.

She had floo-called Malfoy Manor hoping that Luna had gone there to visit her cousins, but she was informed that Luna had not been there all day. She had finally found her daughter in the home of her neighbors over the hill, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Luna had wandered away from home due to her father wanting absolute quiet, so he could work on his nonsensical meanderings about a creature that never existed and never would. Luna had met with the Weasley children and been invited to play with them. It had been terribly embarrassing for Selene to have to thank Arthur and Molly for looking after her daughter. It was humiliating to know that they would now look at her as a neglectful mother. She wasn't neglectful of her daughter. She had just placed her trust in the wrong person, her child's father.

She still burned with anger toward Xenophilius over that incident. He had shown no care that Luna was missing. He had simply said "She'll come home eventually," and that was that. Luna could have been hurt somewhere. She could have been kidnapped. Yet there her husband was, without a care to their child's situation. It was too much.

Selene had spent the last few days trying to talk herself down from the edge of her anger. Irissa's invitation was a blessing. She needed to make some serious decisions about her relationship with Xenophilius, for Luna's sake as much as for her own. Time away from her husband could only help at this point.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" the sympathetic voice of Irissa Bulstrode asked of her.

Selene turned toward her aunt and smiled. "Yes," she attempted to lie and then winced as she noted the stern ice-blue eyes glaring at her. Really why did Irissa have to have the same eye color as Selene's own father? She sighed. "A little better that is," she amended.

Irissa nodded. "Your husband is an idiot," she declared with little emotion. It was an old refrain. "I still do not understand why you married him," the older woman declared without real heat.

"Come here," Selene commanded for all that her voice was soft with fond emotion. When Irissa joined her at the window, Selene pointed down to where they could see Luna and Millicent playing in the garden. "That is why," she said. "I did it so that I could have her," she revealed.

Irissa nodded. "But what kept you after that?" She asked pointedly.

Selene paused at that and slowly turned away from watching Luna play with Millicent. She couldn't look upon her daughter and have this conversation about her father. Luna loved her father, though Selene caught glimpses every now and then that perhaps Luna understood that Xenophilius was not to be trusted.

"He was her father, my husband," Selene murmured, honesty burning her tongue. "Father had wanted me to marry Killian Strahan," she revealed to her favorite aunt. "I had to marry Xenophilius to have Luna. I couldn't then turn around and get out of the marriage once Luna was born."

"You would have preferred Strahan," Irissa pointed out. It was all the more painful because Selene knew that Irissa was right.

"I had made my choice, so I had to make the most of it," she said this level of honesty about her feelings felt like acid on her tongue. She had carefully maintained a façade of happiness in her marriage for years. Now, all her hard work was crumbling. She had often felt like she was sitting in the ruins of her marriage, but now it seemed that the world might begin to see those ruins.

"Very well, but now the situation has changed," Irissa said pointedly as she glanced out the window. "If I had returned home to find Millicent missing and my son and daughter uncaring of where she might be or who might have her, I would gut them," she said with a vicious sort of nonchalance that told Selene that her aunt meant every word she had spoken.

Selene nodded her agreement. It hurt. It hurt badly to consider ending her marriage. There would be such shame. She didn't know if she could face her father. She had fought hard to change his will so that she could marry Xenophilius and now to go to him and say that he had been right all along and that she needed his shelter hurt. It hurt more than she could have imagined.

She looked again out the window and watched her daughter. She would have to get over her shame and approach Lord Malfoy about what could be done to see herself severed from Xenophilius. At the least, she and Luna could no longer live with the man. That might work, Selene mused. Perhaps she didn't have to dissolve her marriage, but she didn't have to live with him either. Selene and Luna might be allowed to return to Malfoy Manor and live there.

Selene winced at the idea of living in the Manor when it was Narcissa who would be the Lady of the House. She loved her sister-in-law as though she were her very blood sister, but Selene was the mistress of her own home and she didn't wish to be beholden daily to another mistress.

"You are right, of course," Selene said at last. She watched Luna for another few moments and then let her eyes focus on Millicent Bulstrode. The dark-haired child was not what she had expected. She had heard that Millicent took after the Bulstrode's in looks, but Selene was finding that to be generic. Millicent had the Bulstrode dark brown hair. Her eyes were brown-topaz, like Lord Bulstrode's eyes. Yet that was where her resemblance to the Bulstrode's ended. The girl was painfully thin, and Selene could tell that she would take after Irissa's lithesome figure instead of the more corpulent figures of the Bulstrode's. She had a pointy nose and a pointy chin that resembled Irissa and she was pale like her Malfoy kin. The girl might never be a great beauty, but she would have a regality of appearance that would attract attention, and she would attract attention. The girl was Irissa's jewel to craft and polish.

"I offer you sanctuary here should Abraxas prove to be too difficult," Irissa said with an amused tone of voice. "But let us face it, he will not be."

Selene wasn't so sure, and it must have shown because Irissa laughed at her expression. Selene smiled despite herself. She never could be terribly annoyed with Irissa, the woman was her favorite aunt.

"Abraxas adores Luna," Irissa reminded Selene. It was true. Abraxas Malfoy doted upon all his grandchildren. Luna, Dane, and Draco were his favorites, or at least Selene thought that they were. "He'll hear you out and grant you what you desire for Luna's sake," she reasoned.

Selene sighed. "I do hope so," she told Irissa. "I have not decided what it is that I want. A complete severing of ties with Xenophilius or to merely live apart," she said.

Irissa hummed in thought. "Perhaps you should propose to start with the latter. Living apart first. You could meet with Xenophilius periodically, let him see Luna but supervised. It could give you the opportunity to appear as though you were trying to work on your marriage. No one would blame you later if you divorced him. Everyone knows that the man is a step away from insanity," she sneered the last.

"Father would probably prefer that," she said thoughtfully. "At the very least, I could propose for Luna to be fostered by Lucius and Narcissa and therefore kept safe," she said miserably. The idea of only occasionally visiting her daughter felt like a knife wound to the heart, but she would do it if that was the only way to keep her safe and away from Xenophilius and his absurdities.

"Have a little faith in your father," Irissa scolded her and then her smile turned playful. "And have a little faith in me and your aunt Isaura. Between the two of us, we can influence Abraxas to do what we want him to do."

Selene didn't agree with her aunt, but she wisely didn't say so. She knew perfectly well that her father would not be swayed once he had made up his mind. He had chosen for years to let his sisters believe that they could sway him. It seemed to amuse him to let them think that they had any power that they could wield over him. He was an indulgent brother to them by letting them believe these little falsehoods.

"Very well," she said. "I'll go and see father tomorrow," she promised her aunt.

"Good," Irissa said with a smile. "Now, why don't you come here and help me go over the few offers that I have received for Millicent's hand?" she said with a smile. "We will not betroth her until she has been presented but offers are already coming in due to her being a future Head of House," she said.

Selene nodded along as she followed Irissa toward the settee. It was not uncommon for a child of Millicent's standing to be well sought after. She knew that Lucius had already been fielding offers of betrothal for both Theo and Draco. Theo was Lord Nott with Lucius as his Regent. He would be well sought after, despite the smear on the Nott name due to the deeds of the last Lord Nott. She hoped that Orran Nott rotted forever in Azkaban Prison for his actions against her father, her brother, and his desire to kill her nephew. Draco was the only son of the Heir Malfoy and as such would one day be Lord Malfoy himself. Many families would be wise to seek to betroth their daughters to the future of House Malfoy.

Millicent was the future of House Bulstrode and while that house was not as politically prominent as Houses like the Malfoy's, the Black's, the Abbott's, the Longbottom's, and the Brown's, it was still one of the rich and Noble Houses. They would have to be careful due to Millicent's gender. It was still rare for females to become heads of House in Britain and it only really happened when there were only females in the direct line, such as the case with House Bulstrode, House Turpin, House Greengrass, House Parkinson, House Roper, and House Dunbar. In the past, there had been males who had sought to usurp their wives power to rule the House through her and use her only as a figurehead. Selene hoped that such a thing would never happen to little Millicent.

She settled in beside her aunt and pushed her own fears to the side in order to help Irissa to determine if any of the offers she had received for Millicent's hand should be taken seriously.

* * *

 _I hope everyone liked this little look into Luna and Selene. I wanted to introduce a few other Malfoy relations in this chapter as well as give Luna a small spotlight. She's the only granddaughter of Lord Malfoy and I do sometimes feel sorry for her that she is surrounded by those male cousins all of the time. Though Luna is used to it, so I don't think she really thinks about it much. Since Millicent is a second cousin (through her Grandmother Irissa Bulstrode nee Malfoy), I thought it would be fun to have Luna and Millicent on a playdate and forming a friendship. I also wanted to show that Selene is not happy in her marriage to Xenophilius Lovegood due to his various eccentricities and that she is contemplating her life choices. Readers should expect some more chapters from the pov's of other various Malfoy's and their dearest ones as this story goes along.  
_

 _I have been working on trying to catch the timeline of Virtue & Vice up with the timeline of Renewal. To that end, there might be another Virtue & Vice update coming up next week. It is also my goal to try to catch Winterwolf up with Renewal and to get some more chapters posted on the long neglected Marriage Most Convenient. Also the long awaited Weasley Spin-off might finally make a debut in June.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dissolution

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

March 28, 1987

Abraxas Malfoy leaned over his English Oak desk. He was alone in his study, aside from Emry, his personal House-Elf, and he was exceedingly grateful for this fact as he felt rage burn through his being. He glanced again at the letter that his mother had written to him to tell him of the scandal, trying to forewarn him before it would reach English shores. He knew that it would only be a matter of days before the British Press began to run the story in the society and gossip columns.

He glared hard at the copy of _Mirage_ , a popular French Wixen magazine, that his mother had sent along with her letter. Staring back at him on page seven were moving pictures of his son in law, Lord Marcus Spungen passionately kissing Claire of House Rossier. He felt his hands clench in suppressed rage as the read over the brief article. It was gossip about the two lovers who had been seen frequently at some of the finer Wixen establishments. The picture of Marcus embracing Claire and kissing her, the ease in which the woman molded herself against his son-in-law spoke volumes. The affair was not a new development. He wondered how long Marcus had been shaming his daughter with his dalliance with Claire Zabini, or whatever she called herself these days? It didn't matter how long Marcus had been dallying with Claire. What mattered now was the shame it would bring upon House Malfoy. Well, that would be mitigated.

"Emry, summon Lucius to my study. Then you will go to Altair and request Trajan's presence here at Malfoy Manor. Tell my brother that there is some scandal that we must do our best to rise above," he ordered Emry.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy," Emry said and the House-Elf placed his hand upon Abraxas's own for a moment as though to comfort him. It was a quick pat and then the Elf was gone with a snap of his fingers.

Abraxas scowled again at the magazine and then moved away from his desk. He turned to stare out of his office window toward the Malfoy Mausoleum. He had purposely chosen this room for his office when he took full control of the Malfoy Estate and his rights as Lord of House Malfoy. His Aunt, Caisonia, had used his father's office when she acted as his Regent. He had wanted a room that was truly his own, without those hints of the previous Malfoy Lords. Yet he had thought it only right to choose a room where their legacy was still felt, still a reminder for him. He had chosen this room because it had the best view of the Malfoy Mausoleum. He wondered for a moment if Lucius would choose to make this room his office someday or he'd keep the office that he had already created? He could not fault Lucius if he never took over this office. The Malfoy legacy was heavy enough to carry, the last thing Lucius would need would be for nostalgia to eat at his soul while he was trying to do right by his family. That was yet another reason why Abraxas had chosen not to utilize his own father's office.

The sound of the door opening had him turning slightly away from the window so that he could watch his son enter the room. Lucius, his firstborn, entered the room with a casual grace that hinted at just how lethal he truly was. Abraxas was proud of his handsome, graceful, lethal progeny. He had taken great pains to make sure that Lucius had received the very best education money could buy. Lucius had studied under a Sword Master of the Order of Rascua, arguably one of the greatest of the fighting academies in Europe. A master of that same order was now educating his grandsons and their various cousins.

"Father," Lucius's voice was calm, and curiosity sparkled in his pale blue eyes. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes," he said and then he motioned for Lucius to come closer. "Read the magazine upon the desk, it is open to the article you need to see."

He watched as Lucius took in the article, his features showing a glimpse of shock before they softened into an unreadable mask. Good. Lucius would be Lord Malfoy one day. He couldn't afford to wear his emotions in public.

"I can be in Lyons within the hour," Lucius said with a tone that was hot with rage. "I'll challenge him," he said simply. It was such a simple statement of his intent to challenge Marcus to a duel over his younger sister's honor.

"No," Abraxas declared. "At least not yet," he amended when Lucius shot him an angry look of protest. "I have sent Emry for Trajan," he informed Lucius. "We'll await your uncle and see what legalities he would like us to pursue."

Lucius nodded. "The return of Syndra to the safety of her birth home and the full return of her dowry is mandatory," Lucius said, and Abraxas was glad to see how swiftly his heir shifted gears from a murderous solution to one where they would ruin Marcus Spungen's standing.

"We need to decide and move swiftly. I imagine the gossip rags here in Britain will be printing that story in their society gossip columns tomorrow or the following day," Abraxas said. "Your Grandmother sent this to me by rush delivery."

"I'm surprised that she didn't come herself by portkey," Lucius murmured.

Abraxas chuckled. "We cause her less trouble than her Delacour scions," he easily told Lucius. "According to mother, her Malfoy scions are nice and proper in comparison to her Delacour scions. Something about being British making us more respectable than the French."

Lucius smirked. "She just favors her birth country more," he said with ease.

Abraxas opened his mouth to reply but then the door to the study was opened and Emry was ushering Trajan Malfoy within. "Trajan," he greeted his younger brother, the youngest of his father's children. Trajan looked well put together in casual dress robes meant for lounging around the house. His white-blond hair was short, and the natural curls were tamed with some of Sleekeazy's hair potion. His sapphire blue eyes, their mother's exact shade of blue, stared back at him with warm affection. "Thank you for coming so quickly," Abraxas said as he moved forward to embrace him.

Trajan released a heavy sigh as he returned his hug. "Emry said that you needed me and that it was an urgent matter, one of family standing. I assume you wish for my legal expertise and do not wish to unleash your kennel of Attorney's on the guilty party yet."

Abraxas smirked. "Something like that," he said. "This is completely personal," he added and then he motioned for Lucius to hand Trajan the magazine.

Trajan took it and frowned almost immediately upon seeing the photograph of Marcus pulling Claire Zabini in for a kiss. "This is," he trailed off with a frown and then he carefully read over the article. He looked up at Abraxas when he finished. "This picture alone speaks of easy acceptance of each other. They are clearly used to embracing. They also show no sign of being skittish about doing so in a public area where anyone could view them."

"That was our thoughts as well," Lucius agreed.

"Quite!" Trajan's growl was full of disgust. He glanced at Lucius and then once again looked to Abraxas. "I suppose you wish to know your options."

"Yes," Abraxas agreed.

"I offered to challenge him to a duel," Lucius informed Trajan.

"That is one option," he admitted easily and something in his tone assured them that he would enjoy watching Lucius carve up Lord Spungen.

"And the other options?" Abraxas asked in a tone that reprimanded Trajan for encouraging Lucius.

Trajan gave him a sassy grin. "The removal of Syndra from House Spungen is an absolute. You should order her back to Malfoy Manor this very day and have the Malfoy Elves pack up all her belongings. A formal reprimand of House Spungen for Lord Spungen's behavior and the demand of her Dowry both property and money to be returned to House Malfoy paid in full. You should get your law-dogs on this today so that announcements of this can go out in the press tomorrow."

Lucius was nodding, looking thoughtful. "What will become of Royce?"

"He is the Spungen Heir and thus cannot be removed from House Spungen," Trajan said, and his tone said that he thought that was a shame. "Poor boy, Marcus is ruining him," he said and then he shot a hard look at Abraxas. "And your Syndra is not a strong enough woman to counter it. She was too cowed by her husband to stop the mistreatment of Dane and then she helped turn Royce into a spoilt brat," he added.

"There are no other Spungen's aside from Marcus, Royce, and Dane," Lucius mused aloud. "If I challenge Marcus and kill him for the damage he has done to my sister's reputation, then it will make Syndra a widow and she'll have full possession of Royce and House Spungen as Royce's Regent."

This gave Abraxas pause. He had not thought of this and he mentally chided himself for having not thought of it. He was a ruthless man, he should have thought of it. Lucius was not as ruthless as he was, or at least he had never thought of his son as a ruthless man. Lucius was devious and capable, but he had not realized that Lucius was ruthless. He wondered if this was a new development or if he had simply turned a blind eye to it. He supposed it must be the latter.

"Trajan?" he questioned his brother, needing his opinion of the best action to take.

Trajan sat back in the high-backed leather chair, his gaze distant and thoughtful. Finally, he looked back at Abraxas, his gaze now sharp and decisive. "Demand Syndra's return, demand her dowry returned to House Malfoy. Let Lucius challenge Marcus through the official channels," he said.

Abraxas slowly nodded. "We cannot guarantee that Marcus would have named Syndra as the Spungen Regent in his Will," he murmured as he mulled over their plan of action.

"No, we cannot know," Trajan agreed. "That is a risk we are going to have to take," he informed his eldest sibling. "Because regardless of whether a widowed Syndra can be the Spungen Regent or no, we cannot let his slight against Syndra stand. Ruining his reputation is not enough because reputations can be rebuilt. Those who dislike our family would happily embrace him just to spit in our eyes."

"Uncle Trajan is correct, father," Lucius murmured. "Mercy should be granted to the deserving. Marcus does not deserve mercy. He has harmed his own children and he has twisted my sister. When Dane was born she was delighted with him. I was there, father. She counted each of his fingers and toes. She kissed each one and looked upon him with such love and devotion. Then Marcus took her and the children to his estate in Germany. Four years we went without seeing her and the children and when she returned she favored Royce and disdained Dane. I don't pretend to know what happened during those years she lived in Germany, but whatever happened to her was not good," Lucius ended on a sigh. "He has abused Royce by turning him into an overindulged brat. He was negligent and verbally abusive to Dane. He allowed Royce to beat Dane. Syndra, I still don't know what to say for her."

Abraxas sighed at that. It was true that his youngest daughter had been pampered and spoilt, especially by his wife. Syndra had loved Royce when he was born. She had been so proud that she had given birth to a new scion of House Malfoy before her siblings had done so. She had even entertained the idea that perhaps the others would not have children and her little Royce would be not only Lord Spungen but one day Lord Malfoy. There had been great disappointment for her when Selene gave birth to Luna and then Callista gave birth to Aleksei. These births ensured that her Royce would never be Lord Malfoy. Then Syndra had given birth to Dane and Lucius and Narcissa had welcomed Draco into the world not long after. Syndra had been delighted with her newborn son. She had called him the most beautiful babe she had ever seen. She wasn't wrong. Dane had been a beautiful babe and he was still a beautiful child, the most beautiful of his grandchildren, and certainly the most kind-hearted.

Lucius was right. Something must have happened during those four years to make Syndra change from the loving adoring mother to a viper. Abraxas had never wanted to touch upon it because it would mean that he would have to confront Marcus. The possibility of causing a rift with House Spungen had kept him from acting. It was a mistake that had led them to this scandal.

"Emry," he called out to his faithful companion.

The House-Elf immediately came forward ready to serve. Abraxas couldn't help the warm affection that he felt for Emry. He had tried years ago to not let himself care so much for the Elf. Orran had told him that children cared for their Elf companions but in grown men, it was a weakness. Abraxas was rather ashamed that he had ever taken Orran's words to heart and tried to smother his affection for Emry. The Elf had bonded to him when Abraxas was a newborn babe of two days. Emry had always taken care of him, protected him, and done little things for Abraxas to show his loyalty. He was always trying to make life easier for Abraxas. Emry had almost died when Orran had attacked those many years ago. Emry had tried to protect him. Abraxas was grateful that the spell Orran had thrown at Emry had been one to fling him to the side out of the way instead of some slashing hex, boiling blood curse, or worse. Orran's disrespect for House Elves meant that he saw them as an annoyance rather than a threat. He had treated Emry as an annoyance to be removed and had saved his true energy for the fight against Abraxas and Lucius. That arrogance had saved Emry's life.

"Make a suite ready for Syndra," he said.

"It already be's done," Emry told him. "I told Dipps to make Miss Syndra's suite at the Manor ready for her return," he explained.

"Thank you, Emry," Abraxas said with a chuckle. "Efficient as ever," he praised the elf and was satisfied when Emry seemed to preen at the praise.

"Narcissa is going to dislike this," Lucius cautioned.

Abraxas turned confused eyes upon his son. "Why?" he questioned. "Surely she'll understand the necessity of the dissolving Syndra's marriage to Marcus," he pointed out. His daughter-in-law was a socially perceptive woman. She was a darling of the social circuit and a Lioness of High Society. Naturally, Narcissa would understand the necessity of removing Syndra from Marcus.

"Yes, she'll understand that, probably better than I do," Lucius said with some rueful amusement. Then his gaze hardened. "But she's also a mother of four boys and though I love my sister, Syndra did hurt Dane. Narcissa will not like having Syndra under her roof where she and the children live."

"Lucius has a point," Trajan stated. "Yet, sending Syndra to another of the Malfoy properties is out of the question. It will look too much like punishing her for the scandal. As though we are passing judgment on her."

Abraxas nodded grimly. "The press will say that we believe it her fault for not keeping her husband's attention if we do not bring her to Malfoy Manor," he said.

Lucius nodded his acceptance of this fact. "Narcissa will understand that, yet she'll want Syndra to stay away from the children and I cannot see Syndra obeying Narcissa's wish."

"No, she wouldn't," Abraxas agreed.

"Tempting to let Syndra disobey Narcissa and then watch the fireworks," Trajan said with a smirk. Then he sobered. "However, I fear that it would be Dane harmed most and that is unacceptable."

"Narcissa should take the children to visit relatives," Abraxas said at last. "This will let Narcissa protect the children, visit relatives, and it will give us some time to clear up this mess with Lord Spungen as well as lay down the law to Syndra."

Lucius bowed his head in agreement. "As Lord Malfoy commands," he said with perfect obedience. "With your permission, I will go now and explain the situation to 'Cissa," he told his father.

"Go with my blessing and tell Narcissa that I am sorry to make her feel discomfort in her own home," Abraxas said because he was sorry but more than that, he needed Lucius to know that he valued Narcissa and cared for her feelings.

Lucius gave him a small smile to acknowledge that his message had been well received. A moment later he was gone, closing the study door gently behind him. Abraxas let himself stare at the closed door for a few moments and then released a heavy sigh. "Truly brother you were wise to have only one child," Abraxas said lightly as he turned his full attention to Trajan.

"Sorcha was a gift," Trajan said of his only child. "I would have liked to have had more but Leandra had enough trouble conceiving Sorcha and then birthing her," he paused then, and Abraxas knew his brother was remembering the painful weeks after Sorcha's birth when the healers were warning Trajan that Leandra wasn't getting better and that he should prepare himself for the worst. Trajan had refused to listen to them. He had refused to believe that them when they said that his wife was dying. He had refused to give her up because Leandra Malfoy nee Dunbar was Trajan Malfoy's entire world.

"You did the right thing," Abraxas reassured his brother. "Leandra is worth the price," he agreed with his brother and really, how could he not? Abraxas still missed his own beloved Lysandra. Had Lucius, Callista, Selene, and Syndra not needed him so much then Abraxas would have happily joined Lysandra when she died. They had needed him though and Abraxas was not done with this world just yet. But soon. He could feel that. His days were numbered. The bond with Orran, damaged as it was, drained him some days. His years were limited more now than ever before, and Abraxas only hoped he'd live long enough to see a hint of the young men and the young lady his grandchildren would become.

"You aren't angry that I agree with Lucius's choice to challenge Marcus then?" Trajan asked.

Abraxas shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Lucius is right. Mercy should not be granted to Marcus. We don't know the whole of his sins against Syndra, we may never know them all, but we know they exist. France already knows one of his sins against her and soon Britain will know as well," he said, and his tone hardened. "And soon, the world will learn that it is unwise to abuse the trust of a Malfoy," he promised.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Next Chapter: Lucius fights a Duel to the death.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Duel (Aut Vincere, Aut Mori)

Chateaux Vitonia, Normandy, France

April 4, 1987

Severus eyed the proceedings with a critical eye. Witnesses were gathering, and the rules were explained to each of them. Lord Delacour, who was their host for the proceedings, was being quite strict in his explanation of the rules that would govern the spectators of the duel. A protection ward would be erected to protect the witnesses from stray spells and in turn to protect the two duelists from foul play from the audience. These people were there to pay witness to the duel not to participate.

When Lucius had informed him that he had challenged his brother-in-law Marcus Spungen, the Lord of House Spungen, to a duel to the death, Severus had wondered if Lucius had taken leave of his senses. There was no great affection between Lucius and Marcus, true, but he had not thought things were so bad between them that Lucius wanted the man dead. Surely if Lucius hated the man that much then he should have killed him after he had taken custody of Dane Spungen.

He had forced Lucius to explain himself and his Arden had obeyed. Once he understood the reason for the duel, that Marcus Spungen was having an affair with Claire Zabini and had been indiscrete enough for the press to catch wind of it, well Severus had understood. Syndra's honor was besmirched and that of House Malfoy and House Delacour with it. Such dishonor could not be permitted. Lucius had done the right thing in challenging Marcus.

Of course, Severus could not let Lucius stand alone in this. If Marcus Spungen should, by some miracle of chance, succeed in killing Lucius then Severus would be right there to know how his Arden had died. Severus would then kill Marcus as his last act in this world.

He glanced across the field that had been chosen for the duel, taking in the sight of Sergei Dolohov standing beside Marcus. He frowned at the man. The Dolohov's were of Russian stock who had settled in France after the Russian Revolution. The most infamous Dolohov was Antonin Dolohov, a vicious Death Eater who was imprisoned in Azkaban for the murders of many including Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Sergei was one of Antonin's six children. Severus had heard a little of the man's reputation. He was a carouser, a drunkard, but he didn't have the reputation of viciousness that was ascribed to his father.

Still, it wouldn't do to believe that Dolohov wouldn't try something tricky against Lucius once he defeated Marcus. He'd keep his eye on him.

"It is time we begin," Lord Delacour's voice rose against the murmurs of the witnesses. Slowly they fell silent. "Duelists prepare," he ordered.

Lucius removed his cloak and handed it to Severus, who took it and draped it over his own shoulders. He then took Lucius's gloves when they were offered to him and he shoved those into his trouser pockets. He stared hard into the ice-blue eyes of his Arden. He didn't want to imagine them cold in death and devoid of the spark of life.

"Lucius," he said softly capturing the whole of his Arden's attention. They stared at each other for a moment with so many words unsaid. How did one summarize how much a person meant to them into just a few words? Lucius was his friend. One of the only ones that had ever completely stood by him no matter what. He was his brother in oath and spirit, his Arden. There were no words and by the look in Lucius's eyes, he felt the same. They didn't need words.

Still, he needed to say something to Lucius. Instead of telling him how much he meant to him he gave Lucius a directive. "Aut vincere, aut mori," he ordered his Arden.

Lucius's lips twitched up into a slight smirk at that. "As you command, Arden," he replied and then he turned away moving forward past the protective ward that sheltered Severus and walked out upon the field that would serve as the dueling arena. He looked majestic, powerful, a warlord taking the field.

Severus didn't remove his eyes from Lucius, even as Marcus Spungen started the duel with a slashing hex. Lucius dodged out of the way and countered with a slashing hex of his own that caught Marcus in the left arm, not his dueling arm. Lucius was going to toy with the man then? That shouldn't surprise him.

Lucius's hatred of Marcus had gone from a simple dislike to a full raging storm. He had never thought Marcus Spungen worthy of his impressionable and spoilt younger sister. Severus had agreed. Marcus Spungen was not a good match for Syndra Malfoy. She had needed a husband who would be strong and indulgent. Marcus had been controlling and abusive of Syndra and of her children. Royce had been spoilt by his cruel father, who preferred him to his second child, Dane. Syndra had learned quickly that if she wanted to avoid abuse from Marcus then she too should dote upon Royce and care less about her youngest child. Lucius had been so full of rage when they had learned from Syndra, just days ago, about her abuse at the hands of her husband.

Severus had thought the woman a fool for having never confided her situation to her family. The Malfoy's would have protected her. They would have destroyed Marcus Spungen for harming a hair on her head. Syndra's older sisters and her sister-in-law would have devised many horrible ways to make the man suffer before either Lucius or Abraxas finally ended his miserable life.

'Why didn't the little fool tell her family that Lord Spungen was abusing her?' he pondered even as he watched Lucius fight.

Lucius was elegance personified as he moved about the field, dodging hexes, blocking at times, and delivering his own salvo of offensive spells. His Arden was impressive, always so beautiful. 'Of course, he is, he's a Malfoy,' he thought with a grim smile. He had yet to meet a member of the Malfoy family that wasn't beautiful.

He tuned out the whispering of the crowd of witnesses and kept his focus on the duelists. Marcus was tiring. He didn't have Lucius's stamina and it showed. Lucius was toying with him, enjoying getting Marcus's hopes up that he might just win. It would make Lucius's victory all the sweeter. His Arden really did have a vindictive side and Marcus's abuse of Lucius's family had brought out Lucius's vindictive streak.

All the more reason for him to watch over Lucius. Playing with his prey was a good way to get himself killed! If Severus couldn't curb such bad habits, he could at least guard Lucius while he engaged in them.

Another slashing hex from Lord Spungen's wand but this time it drew blood. Lucius had been a second too late stepping out of the way. Now a small cut appeared across his cheek and a few strands of white-blond hair fell, cut from his head.

Marcus smirked then. "Not so pretty now, are you Malfoy?" he sneered.

Lucius's hand slashed with his wand, no words leaving his lips and Marcus Spungen seemed to be frozen at the moment, with the smirk curving his lips and then his head lolled from his body and his body fell as though he were a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Severus winced at that. Lucius must have been really angry for him to have used enough force to sever the head from the body. His eyes sought out Sergei Dolohov. They narrowed as he stared at the man. His wand was drawn but he had not yet stepped past the protective barrier and onto the field. The man looked from Marcus then to Lucius as if trying to decide if it would be worth it. Sergei looked again at the body of Marcus Spungen and rage twisted his features into a mask of hatred.

Severus sighed in regret as he stepped past the protective barrier and onto the killing field at the same time as Sergei Dolohov. Within a moment he had drawn his wand and he prepared himself to defend Lucius.

Dolohov cried out the blood boiling curse and Severus didn't hesitate. The only way to protect Lucius was to physically shield him from the spell. So, he levitated the body of Marcus Spungen and cast it into the way of the spell.

The man screamed in rage when he realized that he hadn't managed to hit Lucius. Then he cast a cutting hex toward Lucius and promptly pivoted to face Severus aiming his wand at him.

"Cru…" the man began but Severus was faster.

"Expelliarmus," he cried out disarming the man even as Lucius cast a slicing hex, effectively slicing the man's throat.

"Healer!" Lord Delacour called out. "Tend to this man!" he demanded.

Lord Delacour sighed as the healer began to look over Sergei Dolohov. "Heir Malfoy, Lord Prince stand back," he said motioning them back behind the protective barrier that Severus had stood behind for the duration of the duel.

Reluctantly they obeyed. Severus had no desire to anger Lucius's uncle. Julien Delacour, the Lord Delacour was a very influential figure on the continent. He had also been kind enough to act as their host for this day of blood. It wouldn't be a good idea to disrespect him.

Still, that wouldn't save his arrogant Arden from reprimand. "You didn't even see it coming," Severus snapped at Lucius once Lord Delacour had returned to the side of the healer.

"I knew he would try something," Lucius said. "He's too much like his father not to, but he's too young and inexperienced to have Antonin Dolohov's ruthlessness," he said simply.

"Then why were you not prepared?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

Lucius looked at him perplexed, as though he couldn't understand Severus's anger with him. "I would think that would be obvious," he said.

"Explain it to me," Severus commanded him and forced himself to ease up on gritting his teeth.

"You were there to watch over me," Lucius said simply with so much trust and affection that it took Severus's breath away.

Severus looked away, unable to meet those eyes that were looking at him with such love and trust. Lucius had known he would step in. He had trusted that Severus wouldn't let him be harmed. It caused a warm glow to settle inside of his heart. Even after all these years of being Lucius's Arden, it still surprised him just how much faith, how much trust Lucius had in him.

Lucius placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He understood Severus's emotions, he could feel them as though they were an echo somewhere deep inside. He had explained that to Severus once. It had made him uncomfortable then, but not now, not any longer.

"Dead," the Healer pronounced with a shake of his head.

Lord Delacour seemed to sigh at that. It wasn't good news because Sergei's family might demand restitution for his death. Yet the witnesses would spread the word that Sergei had behaved dishonorably. That might be enough to keep Mikhail Dolohov, Sergei's eldest sibling, from challenging Lucius or Severus to a duel.

"What say you, Lord Dolohov?" Lord Delacour asked as his eyes met that of a dark-haired man in the crowd.

His question caught Severus off guard. He hadn't realized that any of the other Dolohov's were present. He watched as Lord Mikhail Dolohov, the head of House Dolohov, walked out onto the field. The man was dressed in elegant charcoal black robes that held swirling red embroidery at the collar and the cuffs. His boots were sleek black to the knee over black trousers. His hair was long, like Lucius's own, but black like Severus's own.

Lord Dolohov finally came to stand beside his younger brother, looking down at him for a few moments. Then to the surprise of all, he kicked the arm of the body and then spat upon it. A murmur rose through the crowd at that.

"I have no quarrel with House Malfoy, House Prince, nor House Delacour," Lord Dolohov pronounced loud enough to be heard by all. "My younger brother behaved with dishonor, and I am ashamed of him," he added. "My apologies to Houses Malfoy and Prince that they were forced to protect themselves against this filth."

Lucius nodded, gracious in his victory. "He let his passions overcloud his reason. This is no reflection of the House of Dolohov," he said absolving Mikhail and his other siblings of any taint by association.

Severus nodded his own agreement. "He fought well, despite the foolishness of his decision," he complimented because one should honor the fallen, shouldn't they? He was pretty sure that was something that Lord Malfoy had once taught him.

Lord Dolohov's lips twitched slightly as though he wished to smile at the compliment but knew better than to do so at this time. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince," he said inclining his head to each.

"Do all witnesses declare this duel to have been fairly fought?" Lord Delacour asked of the audience of witnesses.

One at a time each witness voiced that that the duel had been fairly fought and Marcus Spungen had been clearly defeated. The last two witnesses to speak was Druella Black nee Rosier and her niece Claire Zabini. Druella said that the duel was fairly fought, and though Claire was drying tears from her face she too said the duel was fairly done.

"Very well," Lord Delacour said. "If you will please adjourn to the house, some light refreshments await thee," he said.

Severus gave Lucius back his cloak and then his gloves, watching closely as his Arden donned the gloves. "She doesn't seem as torn up as one would expect," he said motioning toward where Claire Zabini was strolling away with Druella Black. The beautiful Claire kept stealing backward glances at them as she strolled away.

"Be careful, Lord Prince," Lord Dolohov said as he came beside them to join them. "Sergei was one of the Belladonna's lovers," he said.

"The Belladonna?" he asked. "Is that what people call Madame Zabini?" he asked.

"Yes," Dolohov answered.

"It's her middle name," Lucius reminded Severus.

"That it may be, but that is not why she is called the Belladonna," Dolohov chuckled. "It is because she is a poisonous woman. Beautiful and poisonous. Sergei was obsessed with her. He introduced her to Lord Spungen. It caused him great heartache when she became Lord Spungen's mistress."

"Yet she kept sleeping with Sergei didn't she?" Severus asked. It made sense. Otherwise, Sergei would have turned away from her and Marcus both.

"Yes," Dolohov declared. "She's an amusing temptress, but she leaves dead bodies in her wake."

"What does she want?" Severus couldn't help but ask. "She has been married several times to men of great wealth. It cannot be money that she seeks for she now has a fortune all her own," he observed.

"You are right," Dolohov said. "It is prestige that she hunts now," he said.

Lucius cursed at that. "Of course," he sighed. "She was born the daughter of a Lord of House. She was pampered and spoiled and then she was thrust into marriage with the older and wealthy Julien Zabini. Julien was not Lord of House Zabini."

Dolohov nodded. "Yes, Julien was the nephew of Lord Zabini," he said simply.

"Is the current Lord Zabini the Great-Uncle of Blaise?" Severus asked for clarification.

Lucius nodded his head. "Yes," he said simply. "He has thus far approved of Narcissa raising Blaise," he added.

"Let's hope that lasts," he observed. He frowned as he noticed Claire turning yet again to glance at them as they slowly moved toward the chateaux. "She's hunting to become a Lady," he said referencing Claire again.

"Yes," Dolohov said with a laugh. "And you are not married, _Lord_ Prince," he said stressing the title.

"Nor do you have an heir of Prince blood," Lucius pointed out.

Severus scowled at him. Lucius was not being at all helpful in pointing out the fact that he was childless.

"In that, I can be of assistance," Dolohov declared, and all Severus could think was 'Ah, and now he comes to what he really wants with us.'

"Oh?" Lucius asked sounding merely curious, but Severus could tell that his Arden was trying to figure out what it was that Dolohov could want from Severus.

"My youngest sibling," Dolohov began without preamble. "He is the son of Elaine Prince, your aunt, Lord Prince," he informed Severus.

"Sebastian?" Severus asked because he knew the name, knew it from the Portrait of Elaine Prince that hung in his manner beside the portrait of his mother, Eileen. Elaine Prince had died giving birth to her son, Sebastian Antonin Prince Dolohov. She often asked Severus about her son. Was he well? Safe from his father's evil? Was the boy happy?

"Yes," Lord Dolohov said, pleased that Severus knew the boy's name. "He is seven now and he taxes our sister dreadfully. She was not meant to care for children," he confessed. "Evdokiya is too stern with the boy," he explained. "As you do not have children of your own, he is your lawful Heir unless you reject him. Do you intend to reject him? Disown him?"

Severus recoiled at the very idea. His mother had been disowned and cut off from her bloodline, yet his grandparents had seen the wisdom years after Eileen's death in ensuring that he was made the Heir Prince. Severus wondered if that was because of Elaine's choices in her spouse.

"No," he said firmly. "I'll not disown my cousin," he said firmly. "I wish to see him."

Dolohov smirked. "I'll do you one better," he said. "Take Sebastian off of our hands," he said. "Take him to live with you at the Prince properties. Let him connect then with that side of his blood and magic."

Severus stopped walking then. Lucius and Lord Dolohov likewise stopped. "You would trust me to raise your youngest sibling?" he asked Mikhail.

Dolohov nodded his head. "You are ruthless, cunning, but honorable. Sebastian needs to learn to be the sort of man you are. If he remains where he is he will only grow up to be like our Sire or like Sergei. I find both options unacceptable. If I must release him into your care in order for him to become a good man then that is what I will do and with no regrets," he said firmly.

Severus didn't hesitate, didn't even considering saying no to this offer to raise his younger cousin to be a proper Heir for the House of Prince. "I will want proper paperwork giving me custody of Sebastian," he said.

"Full custody," Lucius added. "If the boy is to be uprooted from all he has known to go and live with Severus then it needs to be cleanly and clearly done. He needs to know that he will remain with Severus and Severus will need to know that you shall not come along in a few months seeking to remove Sebastian from him."

"Agreed," Dolohov said. "I will want to visit with him, but you will have full custody Lord Prince and thus any visits will be as you direct."

Severus nodded. "We'll draw up the necessary papers and have them sent to you for review," he promised.

"Very good then," Dolohov agreed as they began to move again. They maintained a comfortable silence as they moved through the courtyard and into the house. Dolohov excused himself a moment later and then went to stand with Druella Rosier and Claire Zabini.

Dolohov kissed the inside of Druella's wrist and it was then that Severus realized that the two were lovers. He wondered, idly, if Cygnus Black knew that his wife was the lover of Lord Dolohov. He swiftly decided that he didn't care about Cygnus, but he was concerned about Narcissa. Druella was Narcissa's mother. He glanced briefly at Lucius and noted that Lucius too had seen the exchange between the two lovers.

"Druella practically lives on the continent," Lucius said as he steered him toward the refreshment table. "She and Cygnus have lived apart since Narcissa was in her early teens. The woman wasn't going to make our wedding, but Lord Black threatened to cut off her funds if she didn't make an appearance with Cygnus and pretend to be doting parents."

Severus didn't miss the sneer in Lucius's voice as he spoke of Narcissa's parents. "This is typical behavior for the woman then?" he asked.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but she's far more discreet than her niece," he added.

Severus hummed in thought. "It is amazing that Narcissa and Andromeda turned out to be such honorable women with a mother like theirs."

Lucius nodded his agreement as he took up a plate and placed a pastry upon it. "I should congratulate you," he said, his tone turning playful.

Severus looked at him in confusion as he too put a pastry upon his plate. "What for?"

"You became a father today," Lucius said simply.

Severus groaned at that. "Narcissa is going to be impossible when she learns of this."

Lucius just laughed.

* * *

 _Aut vincere, aut mori - Either conquer, or die... at least that is what Google told me this Latin phrase meant. ;)_

 _I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter. I am sure some might be disappointed by the Duel, but I never intended for Marcus Spungen to stand a real chance against Lucius. I think that Lucius has had much better training than the Late Lord Spungen did._


End file.
